


[Elsanna］你曾是我的太陽

by Elock_EA



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elock_EA/pseuds/Elock_EA
Summary: 特工AU，以神盾局特工的設定作為故事背景從小被迫分離了16年的姐妹，在神盾局陷落那天重逢，但當安娜再度見到艾莎時，卻已經不是她記憶中的姊姊即使如此，依然努力和姊姊拉近距離，並努力成為優秀的特工然而在一次次的任務，安娜發現許多事情似乎都圍繞著艾莎的過去，麻煩開始找上了他們⋯⋯姐妹關係、清水長篇連載
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

ep1

「艾莎！不要走！」一個紅頭髮的小女孩緊緊抱著銀白色頭髮的女孩在孤兒院前的院子哭得撕心裂肺，像是她的世界崩塌了一樣，口中不斷呼喊著艾莎的名字，名為艾莎的小女孩低著頭，下巴靠在妹妹的頭上強忍著悲傷的情緒。  
「安娜沒事的，等我長大我會來找你好嗎？」艾莎輕輕拍著她的頭試圖安撫她，也安撫自己。  
「好了安娜，你們又不是一輩子不會再見面，我會拜託艾莎的新媽媽讓艾莎偶爾可以打電話給你好嗎？」和藹的女士蹲下來一手搭在安娜肩膀上，嬌小的身軀不斷顫抖著。見此艾莎心疼地把安娜抱得更緊，她寧願和安娜一起待在孤兒院也不願意單獨給一個名下有著數億價值房地產的外國單身女士領養。艾莎試圖拜託女士連同安娜一起領養，但女士只是輕輕摸著艾莎的頭，口氣堅決地說不行。  
艾莎本來還堅持不要先安娜被領養走，但院長告訴艾莎這位是個相當有錢的女士，像她們這樣的孤兒能給有錢人領走是多麼難得的事情，如果她們一整個童年都待在孤兒院，長大後多著是苦日子。如果艾莎跟這位女士離開，接受這位女士的栽培教育，等她長大了、有錢了，她就可以回來給妹妹幸福的生活。  
艾莎的內心在給妹妹幸福的生活與一直和妹妹在一起兩個選項掙扎了許久。直到她看著妹妹坐在一堆爛泥中挑著垃圾桶撿來的蘋果核玩時，下定決心接受院長的提議跟這位女士走，等她長大回來再給安娜幸福。  
但是安娜不明白，她一遍又一遍哭喊著艾莎的名字，她根本不在乎什麼光明的未來，她只想要和姊姊在一起，和姊姊在一起的每一天都是燦爛的一天。安娜雙手緊抓著艾莎藍色的洋裝，這件是她們父母過世後跟著她們一起送到孤兒院的行李中，艾莎最愛的一件。為了對新媽媽表示最大的尊重，艾莎特地把這件挑出來並拜託院長幫她燙平。  
雖然萬分不願意，但艾莎還是心一橫推開了安娜並將她的手從洋裝上拉開，她靠著安娜的額頭望著她水汪汪的藍眼睛。  
「安娜，我保證我會回來找你的好嗎？我保證，所以在那之前你要乖乖的聽院長的話好嗎？」艾莎捏了捏安娜的手，輕輕將它們放在安娜的身側，伸手將安娜臉上的淚水輕輕擦去後，轉過頭向在一旁等著的女士行禮，牽著女士伸出的手頭也不回地離開孤兒院坐上女士的賓士休旅車。  
「艾莎！」安娜尖叫追著到孤兒院門口被院長攔了下來，看著白色賓士休旅車開上孤兒院前的柏油路，鐵柵門鏘啷啷地關了起來，硬生生橫擋在兩人的中間。安娜只能望著離去的車尾燈跪坐在地上不斷嚎啕大哭，院長緊緊地將安娜摟在懷裡，她也不願意拆散這對姐妹，只能紅著眼不斷安撫安娜，也說服自己她們兩總有一天會重逢的。  
艾莎只能透過後照鏡偷偷看著鏡子上反射出來的安娜的嬌小身影，不敢打開窗戶回頭看，只怕那一眼看到了安娜哭泣的臉龐與心碎的眼神，她的決心又會動搖。  
那一聲聲的呼喊聲隨著車子越開越遠而漸漸淡去，卻在她心裡激起更大的回音。

「艾莎！」她一個回神，聽到熟悉的聲音在叫喚著自己，她停下腳步回到前一個轉角處。  
「艾莎，這邊！」尤金在乾淨潔白的長廊上奔跑，他已經顧不上得體不得體——雖然他這個人從來沒有在意過——在平常需保持安靜的神盾局中心總部大樓裡大吼大叫。如果他不這樣做，聲音則會被四面環繞而來的槍聲掩蓋。  
他們今天隨隊來到神盾局中心總部匯報塞爾維亞事件處理後續，作為歐洲分部小隊長的尤金陪沒有足夠機密安全等級的新人艾莎待在相關部門外，等待主管匯報期間他們各自在開放區域四處參觀，卻突然碰上了槍戰。他們沒有時間搞清楚發生什麼事，只得在混亂中逃命並尋找彼此。在誤打誤撞中，艾莎跑到了她本來應該進不來的地下樓層。

艾莎從走廊盡頭的轉角處探出頭，朝著尤金的方向飛奔過去。尤金拉開中間的一扇門，等艾莎跑進去後自己也趕緊跟上，將門甩上後緊緊扣上鎖。  
「你知道發生什麼事情了嗎？」艾莎說，尤金看向她那雙漠然的眼神，不受現場槍戰氛圍的影響而顯露一絲恐懼。  
「剛才聽到似乎是九頭蛇攻陷了總部。」尤金說，這是最棘手的情況，沒想到九頭蛇一直以來作為神盾局最急切消滅的邪惡組織，能那麼迅速地佔領攻陷神盾局。看來他們壯大了不少。  
「接下來怎麼辦？」  
「他們很快就會找到這裡來了，我們得先去找到亞當。」尤金聳肩，帶著艾莎往通往下一個房間的門走去，推開門後卻發現他們來到神盾局的主機室，一排排高聳的黑色鐵櫃整齊並列，鐵櫃抽屜裡頭機器上微弱的光源顯示他們還在努力工作著。「噢，不⋯⋯」尤金一巴掌拍在自己的額頭上。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我走錯地方了，這裡是死路。」  
「那就快走吧？」  
「不不不，你不了解事情嚴重性，艾莎。這裡是主機室，他們一定會過來，不，說不定已經過來了。這裡存著所有神盾局的特工名錄和代碼資料，他們為了把我們全抓到一定會佔領這裡，我們現在逃跑，很大機率會碰上九頭蛇的人。」尤金退出主機室，走回出口靠著牆仔細聽著外頭的槍聲，還沒有腳步聲靠近這裡，看來樓上的特工們非常拼命地守護他們鍾愛的神盾局。但尤金還是握緊手上唯一一把武器。「所以，等等出去時做好拼火的心理準備。」  
「那就順便把這邊炸掉吧。」艾莎依然盯著主機室，「你有打火機嗎？」  
「蛤？」  
「手槍也可以，我今天沒有帶手槍出門。」艾莎朝尤金伸手比了比。  
「等等，你說你要做什麼？」  
「既然他們已經攻陷總部了，就要防止他們得到其他探員的資料。」艾莎轉頭看著尤金，手指再度比了『拿來』的手勢。  
「你⋯⋯好吧，我不得不承認作為資深探員這個決定是對的。」尤金妥協交出他的護身符。「你要怎麼用一支手槍炸了這裡？」艾莎接過手槍，另一隻手伸進外套口袋拿出了一支塞著軟木塞的試管，裡面裝著橙黃色液體。  
「TRX—357，科技部最新研發的液態炸藥，我剛才去科技部找朋友時她給我看的。」朋友？尤金對艾莎使用這個詞感到不可思議，「這點量應該可以把這邊的主機炸毀一半以上。」艾莎拇指輕輕一推，啵地一聲試管口竄出一縷令人不安的白煙。  
「你把這麼危險的東西隨便放在口袋裡偷出來？」尤金倒退蹌踉兩步，艾莎的手指輕敲著試管口，「你會不會炸了這裡然後我們也跟著被活埋了？算了⋯⋯作為探員，這沒什麼⋯⋯我⋯⋯我隨時做好為組織犧牲的準備了。」尤金靠在牆上不斷深吸吐氣，詫異於眼前這個只和他跑了一年任務的女孩的勇氣。  
「嗯，我想我們不需要犧牲，只要反應快點就好。」艾莎走進房間正中間的走道，在走道的正中間倒下液態炸藥後把玻璃試管隨手丟下，走回到主機室門前。  
「等等，你都還沒說要做好什麼準備！」尤金試圖冷靜但聲音出賣了他，現在的他就像瀕臨崩潰邊緣的女人在歇斯底里地尖叫。  
「打開門。」  
「什麼？喔！好⋯⋯」尤金撥開鎖，推開門的瞬間艾莎朝主機室開了一槍，子彈精準地落在20米外地上的一灘黃色液體上。

隨著子彈擦出的火花點燃了炸藥，只差個不到一秒，整個主機室都被紅光侵蝕。隨著巨大的爆炸聲，火光跟在艾莎後頭衝出了房間。  
「快，這邊！」尤金帶領艾莎爬上樓梯回到一樓，朝著大門直奔而去「等，停！」尤金靠在牆上小心翼翼探頭觀察，在大門口站著三個舉著步槍待命的探員，他們在聽到艾莎製造出的巨響後紛紛往聲音的方向望去，正巧和尤金對上眼，「快！回去回去！快跑！」尤金推著艾莎往掛著西棟牌子的大樓走廊而去，跳過越過滿地玻璃與裝潢碎片，靠著運氣閃開了從他們耳邊呼嘯而過的子彈。跟在他們後頭的三個探員朝他們拼命掃射，艾莎在千鈞一髮之際閃進大柱子後方，子彈把水泥柱一面打成蜂窩，柱子裡頭的鋼筋都露了出來。  
中間最高大的探員指示一人去查看方才爆炸聲的來源，他領著另一名探員各自從柱子的兩邊緩慢靠近，靴子踩在碎玻璃上發出嘎嘰聲。他朝另一名探員豎起食指一揮，兩人同時跳到住子後面——  
然而那裡什麼都沒有。  
在柱子後面還有一條寬敞的走廊，但那裡已經連個影子都沒有殘留。

尤金領著艾莎朝西棟的B出口前進，他從艾莎手中接回唯一的一支手槍，每一步都試圖不要踩出聲音。每過一扇門、一個轉角都再三確認沒有敵軍。艾莎則幫尤金顧著身後。  
他們拐到第四個走廊，這裡出奇地安靜。  
「這裡的探員會不會都被殺了？」艾莎靜靜地問。如果是其他新人提出這個問題，尤金大概會需要多講些什麼來給他繼續往前走的勇氣。然而從艾莎的口氣裡完全聽不出一絲恐懼。是好奇，尤金從她的口氣裡聽起來她單純只是在提出一個數學謎題那樣。  
「希望我們不會成為西棟樓唯二還能發出聲音的東西。」尤金說，他忍不住想試試看能不能讓艾莎產生一絲絲的恐懼。恐懼是個好東西，它會讓你明白你需要更小心。這是尤金在面對恐懼時提醒自己說的話，然而似乎感覺不到恐懼的艾莎從來不會因為無懼而魯莽。可能她心底其實還是感到相當害怕，只是太善於掩飾了。最後尤金得出這個結論，明明是才出來實習一年的新人。他嘆了口氣，試圖讓自己專注在任務上。現在他手上掌握的不是只有自己的生命，還有一個新人的生命，說不定還有他兄弟的，或是其他永遠記不住名字的同事的生命。他得振作起來才行。  
「炸藥不是我偷出來的。」艾莎突然沒頭沒尾的說。  
「嗯？噢！你說那個TA⋯⋯TR？什麼的。」  
「嗯，我和凱絲在實驗室碰到九頭蛇，凱絲膝蓋中彈跑不了，她把剛成型的TRX—357交給我，那是唯一一管。」  
「可惜妳把它炸掉了。」尤金點點頭，「呃，抱歉，我是說還好妳把它炸了！想像一下如果這東西落入九頭蛇手裡，或是說在火拼的時候子被子彈打碎⋯⋯」尤金忍不住哆嗦了一下，一想到這個娘們剛才還把它隨便放在口袋裡跑過槍林彈雨。  
「其實我覺得挺可惜這東西炸了，如果可以留一管從這裡帶出去，我就可以重新做出更多的量，或是設計更好的引爆裝置。」  
尤金把臉朝向艾莎看不到的地方偷偷笑著。雖然她的話題最近常常會有點可怕讓人接不上話，但想到去年他們第一次組隊出任務時這個小女生說有多沈默就有多沈默，除了任務以外的事情絕口不提。現在倒是滔滔不絕起來了。

嘎嘰——兩人身後傳來開門聲，尤金回過神將艾莎拉到身後，充滿警戒的眼神盯著門後的不速之客。


	2. Chapter 2

「嘿嘿嘿！冷靜老兄，是我！」一個身材高大，留著披肩咖啡色長髮的男子舉著雙手走了出來。身上的白襯衫染上了大片黑血，右手上也沾染了黑血。艾莎不自覺皺眉，但他直挺挺站著，不像受了那麼重的傷的樣子。  
「亞當！你受傷了？發生什麼事？」  
「嘿，尤金，你不能把槍放下！」在尤金放鬆警戒垂下槍頭時，亞當不滿的皺眉。  
「噢，該死。」尤金重新握緊槍枝留神四周。  
「總之你們先進來吧，這不是我的血，我沒事。」尤金和和艾莎走進房間，亞當確認外面沒有人過來後把門帶上。「我們報告完之後突然聽到外頭的槍響，沙特爾探員突然站起來，說了一些莫名的話後，現場其他幾個人也都跟著站起來挑出槍就是狂射，我們好不容易才逃出來。」亞當喘著氣說明，他們來到房間後頭，那邊有一個人坐在高背椅上。  
「老師，他們來了，艾莎也來了，您不會有事的。」亞當小跑步到那個人旁邊，尤金和艾莎也跟了過去。在見到椅子上的人後尤金倒吸了一口氣，艾莎則一臉漠然走到那名老婦人旁邊，但心卻感覺有什麼東西壓在上頭，她渴望著那東西趕緊從她胸口離開。那名老婦人左腹部染上大片黑色血漬，熟悉的溫柔臉龐虛弱地張開眼睛，亞當大概是為了幫她止血才弄到全身都是的吧。  
「多久了？」艾莎淡淡地問。  
「親愛的，這不是你⋯⋯現在要關心的問題⋯⋯我已經來不及了。」艾莎伸手測她的脈搏，但對方輕輕甩了甩手，「你已經知道⋯⋯我沒救了，就別浪費時間在什麼⋯⋯『您不會有事的！』之類的事情上⋯⋯」她對艾莎展露出溫和的笑容，她看起來是如此的蒼老。艾莎第一次在她臉上看到這些年來神盾局繁重的工作在她身上留下的痕跡。  
「老師，您不會有事的，艾莎一定能救回您的！」亞當誠懇的眼神快哭了出來。  
「不，我很清楚我不行了⋯⋯看看這個血⋯⋯我在流黑血了，就別為難那孩子了⋯⋯」  
「我才不管什麼黑血還是咖啡色！只要不是動脈血，都能很快就能止血的對吧？」  
「我受傷的不是動脈，我想是⋯⋯是肝臟。親愛的我說的沒錯吧？我現在⋯⋯我們現在沒有足夠的設備讓我能馬上換一個肝，但幸運的是我還有一點時間，所以⋯⋯」老婦人閉上眼睛深深吸一口氣，三人緊張地看著她，深怕她眼睛這一閉救再也張不開，「幫幫我這個老女人一個忙吧⋯⋯」  
「是的老師，您需要什麼嗎？」  
「尤金，我的右口袋有一本記事本，你把這個帶去⋯⋯你們會用得到⋯⋯然後帶著他們安全的離開。」尤金聽話地伸手到她口袋裡拉出一本紅色皮製封面小筆記本，他在多次任務中看到眼前的老婦人在上面做紀錄，他一直很好奇到底為什麼她可以不斷往筆記本裡添加新東西。  
「亞當，你要幫我好好照顧艾莎，明白嗎？總有一天你會成為神盾局新的支柱，你要⋯⋯成為大家的支柱，這是只有你才⋯⋯你才做得到的⋯⋯事情⋯⋯」亞當聽著老婦人快喘不過氣來，紅著眼點點頭。  
「最後親愛的⋯⋯」她吃力地抬起手張開緊閉的雙眼試圖牽上艾莎的手，艾莎接住她粗糙的大手放上自己的臉頰，「親愛的，雖然是我把你帶進神盾局的⋯⋯但這是我唯一能給你的機會，往後就是你自己的人生，你一直以來都很努力，做得非常好。我想說⋯⋯請不要忘記這個世界上至少還有一個深愛著你的人，明白嗎？」艾莎點點頭，不同於亞當已經忍不住眼淚，尤金則在強忍著淚水，整張臉都擠成了一團，只有艾莎完全看不出她是生氣？難過？悲傷？還是絕望？老婦人心疼地在心裡深深嘆一口氣，在這個時刻了，她心裡最掛念的果然還是眼前這個木訥的女孩。  
老婦人緩緩閉上眼睛，艾莎把她的手放了下來起身退到後面。亞當趨前跪在女人的身邊緊緊握住她的手。  
「卡娜老師⋯⋯」他低著頭啜泣著。

「我們得走了。」尤金拍拍亞當的肩膀，亞當這才不捨地站起來。她是神盾局大部分探員的導師、是大家的領導人、是所有人的母親。他想要為這位導師辦個體面的喪禮，但礙於整棟大樓都是叫囂著要把他們全部殺掉的九頭蛇，他沒辦法帶著老師的大體離開。一想到邪惡的九頭蛇來處理這裡的屍體時會怎麼粗暴對待卡娜老師，他感覺自己的內心正在化成一頭醜惡的怪獸，在深處嘶吼著試圖衝破束縛著他的最後的鐵鍊。  
亞當深吸口氣讓自己冷靜，拖著沈重的腳步走到房間正中間。他雙手摀面，當他再度放下手時臉上已經看不出悲傷的痕跡，然而憤怒卻在他的眼神裡波濤洶湧。

嘎吱——門被推了開來，三人跳起來做預備作戰姿勢面對來人，但只有尤金有帶武器在身上，尤金把手往身後一撈卻撈了個空——他在進門後把手槍順手擱在桌上，而一名金髮女子已經走到桌邊撿起那把手槍。  
「全部雙手舉起來。」金髮女子把手槍對著他們比了比，一名褐色短髮女子瑟縮在她身後，三名全副武裝的特工衝進房門。尤金、亞當與艾莎嚇了一跳，雙手聽話的舉在空中，聽話地讓來者壓著他們到牆上。

「看看我們抓到了什麼？」三名特工各自舉槍對準三人，留出中間位子讓金髮女子可以面對他們，尤金和亞當馬上認出來她是神盾局高級幹部奧蘿拉，「是我們卡娜姨媽的小隊呢。」奧蘿拉看了眼在高背椅上陷入永遠沈睡的女人說。亞當聽到奧蘿拉用如此輕浮的口吻羞辱他最敬重的前輩，心裡頭的猛獸再度試圖佔領他的理智，整張臉被憋著都紅透了。  
「我就直接說重點，九頭蛇已經完全佔領了神盾局，你們已經沒有存活的空間，所以最好老實點。我現在給你們一個機會，千萬不要拒絕，你們只有這一次的機會。」奧蘿拉雙手插胸說著。艾莎用眼角餘光偷偷打量奧蘿拉，她似乎只有在第二次還是第三次任務會議上見過奧蘿拉，當時她對奧蘿拉的印象大概就是一個老喜歡搔首弄姿的花瓶，她沒辦法想像這樣的奧蘿拉會是九頭蛇特工。  
「啊哈，所以不是你們攻陷神盾局，是你們這些躲在神盾局陰溝裡的老鼠爬了出來是吧？」尤金突然想明白了，他大聲嘲笑面前的叛徒。  
「投降吧！已經不少神盾局特工加入了九頭蛇，趁現在加入九頭蛇，我能提供你們比神盾局更好的薪水和機會。神盾局已經沒有未來了。你們只有一個選擇，加入九頭蛇，或是以戰敗的神盾局探員身分在此犧牲。只是這次你們沒有英雄榜可以刻上你們愚蠢的名字。」亞當想要撕毀她那張褻瀆了神盾局英雄榜的嘴，那是一面刻著神盾局創設以來為了理想而殉職的特工們的姓名的石牆，而她卻如此輕易的蔑視他們建立起的一切價值。  
「不，我們絕對不會加入九頭蛇！去你的納粹。」尤金朝地上吐了口口水後閉上雙眼準備慷慨就義，亞當也緊閉雙眼跟著附和自己寧死也不會背叛神盾局，說完便別過頭不願意繼續看著眼前那把曾經他也揹過貼著神盾局貼紙的M4卡賓槍、還有他們肩上的神盾局徽章。他無法相信神盾局裡會存在著這麼多內鬼。  
「小姊姊你怎麼說呢？」奧蘿拉走到艾莎面前，艾莎只是倔強地皺起眉頭別過臉，以沈默代替回覆。  
奧蘿拉冷笑了一聲抬起手，三名特工放下槍。  
「神盾局似乎很早就被九頭蛇滲透，許多高層都跟九頭蛇有掛勾——或者說從一開始就是效忠九頭蛇——現在我無法相信任何人，但我們必須合力逃出去。」  
「什麼？」尤金和亞當驚訝地抬起頭異口同聲地質問，艾莎也困惑地看向奧蘿拉。「這是一個測試？」尤金問。  
「只有這樣才能判斷誰是敵是友，接下來我們將要面對非常嚴峻的考驗，我需要了解你們的忠誠心。」奧蘿拉不以為意地聳肩。「剛剛的爆炸聲似乎是從地下室傳來的，不知道他們為什麼要把地下室炸了，我擔心他們打算直接把整座大樓都炸了，一次埋了所有的探員，所以我們動作得快點。」尤金心虛地看向艾莎，但艾莎只是對奧蘿拉表示同意地點頭。  
離開前奧蘿拉注意到亞當依依不捨地看著身後的老婦人。  
「卡娜老師的事情我也無能為力，既然你們那麼敬重她，就好好代替她守護她最後心心念念的事物吧。」奧蘿拉對亞當說完後頭也不回地走出門。

他們朝著B出口前進，一行人很快就來到出口，其中一個特工確認門外沒有埋伏後，他們直直朝對街的巷子奔去。  
「這邊。」奧蘿拉走在最前方，後頭跟著從頭到尾都沒說話的褐色短髮女子。尤金等人緊跟著奧蘿拉的腳步，殿後的是全副武裝的三名探員。  
奧蘿拉領著他們拐進小巷弄，巷子裡滿地的垃圾和瓶瓶罐罐，他們在快步走的同時得注意不要被垃圾給絆倒。  
他們在一扇綠色生鏽斑駁的鐵門前停下，左右張望確認沒人後推開鐵門，所有人魚貫而入。鐵門內是寬敞的空間，只有一台防彈休旅車停在房間另一頭，面對著緊掩的鐵門。灰塵密佈在這個昏暗的房間，看起來似乎被這個世界上所有人給遺忘了一般。但至少他們知道他們暫且安全了。  
「好了，在我們出發之前先跟你們介紹一下，這位是貝兒華森，剛從神盾局科學與科技學院畢業。」褐色短髮女子站出來對所有人點頭，臉上依然帶著緊張的表情，但沒有方才那麼害怕。  
「你也真辛苦，才剛進來就遇上這種破鳥事。」尤金搔搔頭，勉強拉起嘴角，對貝兒展示他最迷人的微笑。  
「這也是沒辦法的事情。」貝兒聳肩。  
「嘿，兄弟，我記得你叫卡特對吧？」亞當走向其中一個剛脫下面罩的探員向他搭話，那名男子微笑點頭，「是那個卡特探員的兒子還孫子？」  
「您是說我的奶奶嗎？」他有著閃閃發亮的褐色瞳孔，就跟他那個母親一模一樣。每當神盾局的人提到佩姬卡特，他總是不自覺流露出驕傲的神情。雖然他沒辦法擁有這麼閃亮的姓氏，但在他成年那一天送給自己的成年禮就是幫自己改名為卡特。神盾局的高官總是因為他的奶奶的關係給予他不少禮遇，卡特都一一謝絕所有不符合他功勞的獎賞。他希望自己像佩姬奶奶那樣從基礎開始做起，為神盾局奉獻。  
當然這樣的人對神盾局的忠誠是無庸置疑的。  
「聽著，雖然我們第一次見面，但我認識卡娜老師，失去她是神盾局的一大損失。」卡特拍著亞當的肩膀，兩人沈重的點點頭。  
「我明白⋯⋯」

貝兒對上艾莎的眼神，微笑著走向艾莎。  
「您好，我可以請問您的大名嗎？」  
「艾莎，艾莎哈洛德。」  
「哈洛德？」貝兒揚起眉毛，像是突然想到什麼一陣恐懼閃過她的臉。  
「女士！芬尼女士！」貝兒轉頭跑向奧蘿拉大喊，「抱歉，我剛剛突然想到⋯⋯想到既然這裡淪陷了，神盾局學院是不是也不安全了？」  
所有人的臉色刷——地變白，除了艾莎。如果學院裡也有九頭蛇臥底，那些還沒有實戰經驗的學生們簡直是蛇窩裡的小白兔。他們沒有時間磨磨蹭蹭的了，九頭蛇肯定會想把這些未來會威脅到他們的幼苗一個一個拔起。  
「我知道。」奧蘿拉打開了休旅車的後車廂，裡面放著黑色巨大的防彈箱以及一些備品。這台車是讓神盾局的人可以緊急逃離的配備，不同於其他神盾局的東西都會印上大大的老鷹圖徽來展示權威，這台車子也好、箱子也好，都是乾乾淨淨的霧黑表面。  
奧蘿拉打開防彈箱，裡面躺著三把和卡特等人配備的武器相同的卡賓槍、四把半自動步槍以及各自的替換彈夾。「上車吧。」奧蘿拉關上箱蓋與後車門，所有人擠上了還算寬敞的休旅車。  
「話說，」貝兒坐到艾莎旁邊時開口，「安娜哈洛德是你的誰？」  
艾莎停下動作，抬眼看向貝兒。

「嘿，所有人坐好，我們要出發了！」尤金跳上駕駛座，順利發動引擎，其他人也都準備好就定位。  
「開門了。」奧蘿拉按下鐵門開關後奔向副駕駛座，久未開啟的鐵門在發出夢醒的第一聲尖叫後緩緩地開啟，外頭刺眼的陽光照進許久未見光的房間。艾莎在後座望著窗外，眼睛不自覺瞇成一條線，一手撐著臉，另一手藏在雙腿間控制不住地顫抖著。


	3. Chapter 3

「親愛的，要不要來點可樂？」卡娜從冰箱裡拿了罐可樂遞給艾莎，艾莎從眼前的女士手中接過可樂後低垂著頭盯著可樂罐，小聲說了謝謝。  
卡娜輕嘆口氣，眼前的女孩年僅12歲，卻有著超齡的成熟，本應該綻放著夢想的雙眼看起來是如此黯淡無光、眉頭緊皺。不管問艾莎要什麼，她只會回答謝謝然後默默收下，也看不出來她是真的喜歡還是討厭，只是默默接受一切發生在她週遭的事物。就像一台電腦，你輸入什麼指令給她，她就會跑出相應的回答那樣，卡娜在她身上感受不到靈魂，而是陣陣刺骨的寒冰。  
「要不我們去吃點義大利麵吧？我知道轉角有一家義大利麵餐廳，我偶爾來德國出差時都會去光顧。是一位義大利先生開的店，我敢保證等我們離開這裡，你會跟我吵著要再來吃。」卡娜微笑地對艾莎說，走到櫃檯結帳後領著艾莎走進德國熱鬧的街道，和煦的陽光照在他們的臉上，艾莎忍不住瞇起眼睛轉頭迴避對她來說太過閃耀的太陽。  
見狀，卡娜忍不住又嘆了口氣，是在怎樣的環境下成長才會讓她對這樣明媚溫和的陽光感到刺眼。艾莎不只有著比同齡女孩更成熟的氣質，更有著高挑的身材卻骨瘦如柴。如果能讓她吃胖點長點肉、再曬曬太陽讓她多展露出真誠的微笑，她會成為最漂亮的小美人。卡娜心想，帶著艾莎走進莫桑先生的義大利麵店，水綠色的木門一推開，清澈的鈴鐺聲提醒店員客人的到來。一名身著白襯衫的服務員趨前招待兩人入座，為她們送上冰涼的開水與菜單。  
「我想我會推薦嘗試看看他們的平滑斜管麵，我一直很喜歡他們的羅勒醬，我強烈建議你可以試試看，真的很棒！對了妳會想加點起司或是做成焗烤嗎？焗烤羅勒醬斜管麵？嗯⋯⋯不優不優！」卡娜對著菜單甩甩頭，臉上的肉被甩起來的樣子就像一隻變色龍，她的學生常常私底下偷偷這麼嘲笑，而聽聞此事的卡娜在某次萬聖節派對上便打扮成一隻巨大的變色龍，逗得學生們哈哈大笑。她當初扮演變色龍的照片還被印成海報貼在佈告欄上，經過的學生都因為那張海報而打起精神去面對沈悶地課程。  
然而艾莎卻只是看了一眼菜單後繼續低著頭，冰涼的可樂罐依然握在手中，握得白皙的雙手都泛紅了。  
「你決定要什麼了嗎？親愛的。」卡娜見艾莎對和自己交流絲毫沒有興趣的樣子，眼神不住再度流露出一股擔憂。  
「羅拉醬斜管麵。」艾莎緩慢開口。  
「羅拉⋯⋯？嗯，好吧，我明白你的意思。」卡娜試圖對艾莎展露和善的微笑好解除她緊張的情緒，但艾莎從頭到尾眼神沒從自己的雙手上離開過，完全不給卡娜一個機會。  
卡娜召來了服務生，點完菜後雙手交疊在面前重新面對艾莎。溫和的眼神充滿憐憫，她看著眼前這個女孩子，一想到她經歷過了些什麼，不禁悲從中來。  
她們接下來的用餐時光在相當沈悶的氣氛中結束，卡娜看著艾莎得體的用餐姿態，卻無神地咀嚼食物。或許這女孩根本從來沒有在乎過自己吃進了些什麼，或是從來沒注意到自己周遭有什麼樣的聲音。卡娜聽著餐廳播放的義大利音樂，熱情浪漫的民謠卻絲毫不能使艾莎有一點放鬆的姿態。  
「親愛的聽我說，我知道這些日子苦了你，但接下來我可以向你保證，我會彌補你的那些過去，好嗎？」在她們吃完午餐結完帳重新回到大街上時，卡娜深吸一口氣，也不管艾莎有沒有在聽，「我昨天聯繫上了孤兒院的院長，她說你妹妹現在的養父母很樂意把你接過去，你妹妹在他們那裡過得很好，他們也很希望你可以回去挪威和你妹妹重逢，只要你願意的話。」  
艾莎依然低著頭沈默，沒有一點點動搖，可樂依然被她握在手上，鐵罐上頭的水氣都已經蒸發。  
「如果你不願意的話當然也不勉強，你覺得呢？讓我知道你的想法吧。」卡娜停下腳步雙手搭上艾莎的肩膀。  
艾莎微微抬起頭思考了一下，就在卡娜覺得她就要答應時，艾莎搖了搖頭。  
「好吧，我想說你會希望回到你妹妹身邊，不過沒關係，你經歷了那麼多，可以等你準備好了我們再來安排。那麼接下來我會帶你到我在法國的家，你得學點法語，然後會送你去讀法國的中學，必須要好好彌補你失去的時間⋯⋯」卡娜鬆開艾莎的肩膀滔滔不絕地向艾莎解釋往後的計畫，艾莎依然只是低著頭，時不時在某些段落點點頭回應卡娜的話題，看似專注在聽著自己未來的新生活計畫，實際上她的心思已經飛離了她身體的所在。

神盾局學院是為了應付日益壯大的九頭蛇與其他試圖破壞世界秩序的組織而創立，用以培養菁英探員的學院。學院設有作戰學院、科學與科技學院以及最大、最容易入學的傳媒學院。當然，你並不一定要有神盾局學院學歷才能加入神盾局。  
對於九頭蛇來說，神盾局學院就是培養他們未來敵人的搖籃，要殲滅神盾局，就必須把這些孩子掐死在搖籃。

休旅車緩緩駛過學院大門，尤金小心翼翼地駕駛，偽裝成只是路過這裡的車輛，奧蘿拉貼著玻璃觀察裡面。  
「繞一圈。」奧蘿拉說，卡特也瞇著眼睛用力檢查學院裡有沒有殘存的九頭蛇特工。從大門看不出來內部的情況，看起來像是什麼事情都沒有發生一樣的和平，整個校園和平到有點不可意思，像是這裡的人在一瞬間被時間的旋渦帶離這個時代飛往他們找也找不到的地方。尤金實在不習慣沒有熱情似火的學生在草地上搞破壞盡情揮灑青春的校園。  
艾莎的手已經停止發抖了，她對於自己剛才在貝兒面前的反應感到困惑。那是小孩子才會出現的不成熟表現——她不斷在心裡警告自己不能再讓情緒顯露於外，對於探員來說這是非常嚴重的錯誤行為。她眨眨眼睛，試圖讓焦距重新回到工作上，這裡的學生需要她的幫助，她不能讓軟弱壞了大局。更別說那個褐短髮女生在提到她的姓名時聯想到了神盾局學院，而且還清楚跟她詢問了安娜的事情，這代表了什麼？艾莎很清楚。想到這裡艾莎的手又不自覺微微顫抖，但她強壓下來了。剛才在褐短髮女生面前的表現太失態，她說自己叫什麼名字來著？艾莎試圖回想了一下依然想不起來。不管怎樣，失控的事情不能再發生了。她最後再度警告自己一次。  
車子繞到了後草原，貝兒在艾莎身後驚呼了一聲，所有人靠著窗戶低聲交頭接耳。艾莎也看到了，鐵絲網後面是神盾局學院的校園，然而那些區隔出校地與馬路的鐵絲網無一不被破壞，可以看得出來有車子甚至直接從鐵絲網上開過去，在草皮上留下深深的輪胎印。  
校舍大部分的反光玻璃消失，化成地上的透明陷阱，一個不小心便會被它劃斷腳筋。在裸露的大樓邊緣掛著不明物體，遠處的操場上也散落許多大型不明物體。貝兒吸鼻子的聲音傳進艾莎耳裡，她默默祈禱著那些不是人，只是些散落的大型垃圾。即便她很清楚那些是什麼。  
尤金把車開進樹林裡藏好車，每個人都一臉嚴肅走下車，從後車廂拿出各自的武器。  
「哎⋯⋯」奧蘿拉面對所有人站在最前方深深嘆了一口氣，「你們已經知道你們要面對的是什麼，我知道你們都是有多年經驗的特工，所以⋯⋯」奧蘿拉停頓了一下，嚴肅的眼神掃過每一個人「讓我看看你們的專業。至於貝兒，你還沒有執行任務的實務經驗，你可以選擇待在這裡待命，我會讓哈洛德探員留下來陪你。」  
「不，不用！」貝兒的聲音顫抖著，但語氣中的堅強回絕了奧蘿拉的提議。剛加入神盾局沒多久，雖然她非常不想要出外勤任務，但一想到有她認識的人可能困在這裡需要幫忙，她就無法退縮。她瞥了一眼艾莎，看不出來現在的艾莎是帶著什麼樣的情緒準備去面對最壞的情況。  
他們沿著樹林邊移動，來到距離他們最近的建築前面分批穿越馬路躲進建築的陰影底下。  
「好，哈洛德跟⋯⋯你叫什麼名字？」  
「亞當．史蒂文斯。」亞當回答，奧蘿拉記住了新人的名字，卻不知道他這個五年特工經歷資深探員的名字。  
「史蒂文森探員去搜索科學與科技學院；卡特、羅伊與艾，你們去搜索作戰學院跟傳媒學院，費茲伯特探員和貝兒跟著我搜索校舍外圍和校園角落。聽著，以救人為優先，如果碰到留下的九頭蛇盡量不要交火。」

一聲下令所有人行禮後各自照奧蘿拉分配的隊伍行動。卡特帶領著全副武裝的兩人沿著圍牆壓低身子朝最遠的建築移動；艾莎與亞當跟著奧蘿拉等人移動到科學與科技學院後走進大樓，奧蘿拉等人則沿著牆壁往學生餐廳方向過去。所有人都將武器舉在胸前小心翼翼地出發。  
「我想廚房裡或許會有人，冷凍室之類的地方應該挺好躲藏的，只怕他們還沒把自己凍死。」尤金無意間瞥了眼貝兒，她整個表情都垂了下來，尤金懊悔地緊閉嘴唇暗自責罵自己口不擇言，「我會帶你安全的離開的。」尤金小聲補上。  
他們來到學生餐廳外面，學生餐廳是在科學與科技大樓一樓獨立於整棟大樓空間的三角區域，也是採大片落地窗形式設計，讓學生能課間午餐時間邊吃飯邊曬曬太陽好去除他們天才大腦被高深的課程綁起的死結與強健體魄裡被幾近虐待的訓練累積的疲勞。  
他們直接跨過本來用來固定玻璃窗的窗軌，現在整個變形成一條沒有用處的廢鐵。學生餐廳不是他們搜索的重點，畢竟如此開放的空間一眼望過去有什麼東西、什麼東西沒有都一清二楚。餐廳的桌子椅子全被翻倒，可以看到受困在餐廳的學生曾用餐桌排成巨大的盾牌與路擋來阻擋子彈並爭取逃跑時間。那些桌子現在都被砸了粉碎，比較完整的碎塊上可以看到數個彈孔。滿地散亂著彈殼，屋頂上的LED燈片也被打碎掉了下來。繞過學生搭起的堡壘後頭有一大灘血跡，血跡被傖惶逃跑的學生胡亂踩踏後現場的樣貌變得更淒慘。  
尤金率先爬過出餐櫃檯走進廚房。  
「好臭！」一踏進廚房，迎面而來的瓦斯味讓尤金下意識摀住口鼻，「他們瓦斯沒關上，但是怎麼沒有爆炸跡象？」他環視了一眼廚房，廚房裡頭毫無子彈留下的痕跡勉強解釋了尤金的問題。他找到了瓦斯的洩漏源將瓦斯關上。  
「還好他們大概沒進來掃射，不然這邊爆炸的話⋯⋯」說到一半貝兒掩面不敢再說下去，視線避開地上的血跡。在餐廳樓上就是會議廳，她曾在那裡聽她最尊敬的費茲西蒙前輩的演講。而在會議廳之上還有不少會議室，他們科學與科技學院的學生常常會到那裡去開大大小小的研討會或讀書會。  
尤金找到了廚房用的大型冷凍室，他拉開了第一個冷凍室，裡面除了廚房的備品以外空蕩蕩的；接著他準備拉開第二個冷凍室，第二個冷凍室把手上佈滿血跡，不祥的預感湧了上來。他深吸一口氣，一鼓作氣拉開門往內一看，嚇得倒退兩步，貝兒尖叫出聲又立馬捂嘴擋住自己的聲音。  
冷凍室裡躺著一小堆屍體，貝兒一瞬間無法判斷有多少屍體，只覺得比她在解剖實驗室看過的還多。  
「照⋯⋯照理來說我們，我們是不是⋯⋯是不是應該要把他們拉出來檢查一下⋯⋯」尤金結巴地說。他也不是沒有見過什麼大場面，畢竟他的工作就是要在外面處理這些，必要時也得親自動手，但驗屍之類的工作通常都是別人做，最近這一年則都是交給艾莎。他最多只幫屍體蓋上藍色塑膠布，他可是作戰學院畢業的。  
你們作戰學院都在殺人了，你連搬動個屍體都不敢？他的前一個搭檔在一次任務整理現場時，對於他死活不願碰一下屍體好幫忙抬上車感到不可思議。  
「不需要了，雖然很遺憾但我們只能把他們留在這裡。」聽到奧蘿拉的回答尤金鬆了一口氣，他本來已經認真在回想艾莎都是怎麼幫屍體檢查的，好像要先捏一捏臉之類的？  
他站起身，朝屍體堆雙手合十低聲唸了句祝禱詞後跟上奧蘿拉。

「往好處想，他們是我們目前看到唯一一堆屍體。」尤金趕上奧蘿拉後這麼說。  
「你剛是沒看到操場上的東西嗎？」他們從廚房後門走出去，本來正用手帕擦拭血跡的尤金雙手一顫，夾在腋下的卡賓槍差點掉到地上。尤金紅著臉低頭不語。  
「那個⋯⋯我在想有一個地方我們或許可以去搜索看看。」貝兒小心翼翼地開口。  
「哪裡？」尤金跳起來，試圖轉移因為自己說錯話而尷尬的氣氛。  
「鍋爐室，那是我們科學與科技學院學生才知道的地方。」貝兒說，「我們科學與科技學院的學生把那裡弄成一個很棒有很多娛樂的交誼廳，大家平常會在那邊交流分享想法，所以我想或許會有學生躲到那裡。」  
「帶路吧。」奧蘿拉讓貝兒走到前頭，聞言貝兒臉色唰—地變得慘白，但她還是顫抖著手舉起手槍走到前方領路。  
「這邊。」貝兒帶著他們拐往左邊，穿過教學大樓來到靠近學生宿舍的地方，尤金以為科學與科技學院的鍋爐室就藏在他曾經住了四年的宿舍，而他卻從來沒發現有一群科學怪人在底下開趴。但貝兒猛然右拐走向一棟老舊紅磚房，這棟建築和周遭潔白簡約設計的現代建築毫不搭嘎。貝兒走上藍色舊鐵門前的台階，伸手轉動把手推開鐵門，雖然鐵門老舊但似乎有人最近才給它上了油，沒有發出貝兒擔心的尖銳聲響。  
奧蘿拉拍拍貝兒的肩膀示意她退到後頭，她聽到貝兒退到她與尤金中間時鬆了一口氣。  
他們看著面前唯一一條路，是條深不見底的迴旋樓梯，通往神盾局年輕科學家們曾經一手建立起來的小帝國。


	4. Chapter 4

尤金再三確認他們沒有被跟蹤後小心把鐵門掩上留下一道縫隙。他們跟在奧蘿拉身後每踏上一個台階，腳步聲便迴盪在整個密閉空間，儘管刻意放輕腳步，聲音依然像是在奮力敲擊著大學儀隊的大鼓。平常貝兒很喜歡聽那些探員踱步敲出靴子獨有的渾厚的腳步聲，但現在她相當害怕這麼明顯的聲音會暴露自己。  
他們不知道走了多久，平常不怎麼長的階梯在他們謹慎的行進下變得漫長。就在快到底時昏黃的燈光從樓梯下方泄漏出來。奧蘿拉轉身豎起食指擺在嘴唇前，貝兒和尤金點點頭蹲低身子，奧蘿拉躲在天花板後往下探頭，幾張椅子翻倒在地上，但酒吧沒有明顯被破壞過的痕跡。奧蘿拉注意到在樓梯下方有一小攤血漬，她揮揮手走下樓梯跨過血灘，兩人跟在後頭。  
「有人來過。」奧蘿拉走到撞球桌旁邊，輕撫撞球桌邊的血跡，貝兒則低著頭打量樓梯下的血漬，雙手不自覺把手槍握得更緊。  
「放鬆，手槍握太緊你反而容易射偏。」尤金經過貝兒時建議，貝兒稍微鬆開了手指，馬上又不自覺地握緊。  
「噓！這裡有人。」奧蘿拉說，尤金跟著奧蘿拉摸上撞球桌上的血跡，還沒有全乾。  
尤金提起卡賓槍往酒吧深處的吧檯後頭前去，奧蘿拉則走向放了一堆遊戲機的娛樂區。貝兒思考了一下，右轉往酒吧另一頭的鐵網而去。  
尤金單手輕撫過吧檯的木頭桌面，想著科學與科技學院的學生竟然有那個資本可以用上打磨過的木頭來做吧檯。尤金不是很懂它的材質，在他眼裡覺得有著光滑表面的木頭傢俱就是高級品。  
在尤金還未反應過來之前，一個黑影閃過他的視線，下一個瞬間他只能看到一道強烈的閃光打進他的大腦，取代了眼前的所有景色與思考。黑暗中他聽到奧蘿拉在大叫對著吧檯開槍。  
被突如起來的衝突嚇到的貝兒跳進鐵網後頭的紙箱堆，一個哀號聲隨即從後方傳來，貝兒再度跳起來舉起手槍對著紙箱。  
紙箱裡頭躺著一個受了重傷的紅髮女孩，她把臉埋進身旁的紙箱遮掩著自己的呻吟聲，一隻腿似乎中槍被血染紅了牛仔褲，另一隻腳往後蜷曲，左手吃痛地按著被貝兒踩到的地方。  
貝兒垂下了握著手槍的雙手，無視酒吧內激動的叫囂威嚇。她定神看著躺在地上的女孩，女孩憤怒的抬起頭，紅腫的雙眼倔將地不讓眼淚流下來，惡狠狠地瞪著貝兒。這個眼神是如此熟悉。  
「安娜？你是安娜？」貝兒喜出望外地丟下手槍跑到安娜旁邊，「噢，老天，我好擔心你！我們剛從總部逃出來，本來想休息一下擬定計畫但我突然想到你，所以我們來到學院找看看有沒有倖存的學生，所以外面那個是你朋友嗎？太好⋯⋯噢不，我得先阻止他們。」貝兒慌張的跳起來跑向吧檯。  
「芬尼探員！等等，這位是神盾局學院的學生，她是安娜的朋友！」  
「安娜？」奧蘿拉皺起眉頭，但沒有放下手槍的打算，眼神也依然死盯著眼前的褐短髮女孩，褐髮女孩也舉著從瓦斯爐上拿來的平底鍋擋在面前和奧蘿拉對峙。  
「對，安娜，她是哈洛德探員的妹妹！」  
「什麼？」聽到貝兒的解釋，奧蘿拉垂下槍頭，但食指依然扣在板機上。  
「對，我是聽哈洛德探員說的⋯⋯不對，嚴格來說也不是她說的，但她們有一樣的姓氏，又都在神盾局，而且又長得很像，我想不會錯的。」貝兒說，轉頭看向酒吧後的褐髮女孩，「你好，我是貝兒，貝兒．華森，是今年從科學與科技學院畢業的學生，目前為神盾局服務⋯⋯雖然它現在⋯⋯你知道，我和裡面那個女孩安娜是在學院認識的。我可以幫助你們，所以放下平底鍋讓我們好好談談好嗎？」  
吧檯後的女孩一句話不說地盯著貝兒片刻，把手上的平底鍋放在吧檯上。「樂佩，樂佩．科羅納，作戰學院。」  
樂佩從吧檯後爬出來，貝兒這時才注意到她手上也都是血，身上則有多處擦撞傷。她走到尤金前面把他腳邊的卡賓槍踢走後蹲了下來，一手撥開尤金的前髮。  
「我想你應該會痛一陣子，不過我不會感到抱歉的。」  
「沒事，你做得很好，如果今天我是九頭蛇的話你已經爭取到逃跑時間了，但要是你能連芬尼探員也扳倒的話就完美了。」尤金無所謂地對樂佩笑了笑，樂佩嘴唇抿成一條線。  
「安娜中彈了，因為九頭蛇特工太多我沒辦法帶著安娜逃跑，她沒辦法跑太快，所以只好先帶她到這裡。我試著幫她止血然後找看看有沒有藥可以包紮，但我實在找不到。」樂佩邊說邊帶著貝兒等人來到安娜躲藏的貨物堆邊。安娜看到一群人走了進來面露驚恐地退後，樂佩走到安娜旁邊把她扶起來，貝兒則蹲到安娜旁邊。  
「這邊太暗了看不清楚，那個費茲伯特探員你可以幫忙嗎？」已經不再頭暈目眩的尤金走到貝兒旁邊一把抱起安娜，把安娜放到撞球桌上，調整撞球桌上的電燈照在安娜的傷口上讓貝兒可以仔細檢查。  
「我想我們車上有備用藥品。」奧蘿拉說，貝兒點點頭。  
「我們先把她們帶去集合地點，等其他人的時間我想可以先幫她簡單包紮。」貝兒說，一臉欣慰地看著安娜，「我們成果還不差，至少救出了兩個人。樂佩，其他人呢？」  
「我不知道，學院一片混亂，有人中彈倒地但我們幫不了他們，但我知道有些人成功逃走了。」樂佩搖搖頭低垂視線。  
「沒事，你們已經安全了，我們會帶你們離開的好嗎？」尤金說。

艾莎與亞當和奧蘿拉等人分開後便走進她最熟悉的科學與科技大樓，大樓一樓的的落地窗整片掉落，在地上散落成一地的碎片，就跟學院其他地方一樣。在他們經過英雄榜時，他們稍微停下腳步。  
「蘇薩探員⋯⋯」亞當看著在經過九頭蛇破壞後依然屹立在石牆最上頭的名字。蘇薩探員是神盾局第一個殉職的特工，他的死亡激起了當時神盾局探員們的凝聚力，是所有神盾局特工心目中的英雄，同時也是神盾局創辦人卡特探員的最佳搭檔。  
不知道卡特如果經過這裡，看到這個名字會有何感想。看著牆上的刻紋，亞當感到一股強烈的榮譽感油然而生。  
他必須完成任務，帶著艾莎跟倖存的孩子離開。他要重建神盾局，清除二戰納粹的遺毒。  
他如此下定決心。

他們走過每一間教室、實驗室與會議廳搜索，到處都是破碎的玻璃與彈痕，偶爾會發現一些屍體。艾莎開始覺得這裡大概不會有學生躲起來，看這裡被搜索那麼徹底，就算躲起來也很快就會被找到。或許他們應該考慮去鍋爐室，雖然自己從來沒去過，但就學期間有聽說科學與科技學院的學生都會去鍋爐室交際。如果是科學與科技學院的學生，比起搜索大樓，逃到那邊的可能性是最高的。  
很快地他們來到七樓的教職員室。  
「我們搜索這邊吧？」艾莎提議。  
「嗯？可是這邊我想應該不會有學生。」亞當望過整間滿目瘡痍與四散的文件，「算了，慎重起見還是搜索一下好了。」亞當舉著卡賓槍走進去，艾莎跟在後頭。  
艾莎與亞當分開從教職員室兩頭一張桌子一張桌子仔細檢查，檢查到一半時聽到門外傳來了腳步聲。兩人警戒地對望一眼，各自打開一個鐵櫃躲了進去。艾莎剛闔上門便後悔了，這個櫃子的原主人的衛生習慣肯定很差，掛在櫃子裡的長袍像是三十年沒洗過一樣散發著各種化學用品的味道，還有汗水的惡臭味——是那種整天悶在實驗室從來沒有出門運動流汗過的人會有的酸腐味—艾莎強忍著噁心感透過櫃子的通風口往外看。  
兩名九頭蛇特工跺著腳步走進房間，其中一人四處張望警戒周圍、一人打開了檔案胡亂翻找。他的同伴在他打開了第三個櫃子還是沒有找到東西後轉頭看了眼身後，朝他頭盔敲了一下比比右下角櫃子上的標籤，他低頭拉開抽屜，這次只稍翻找了一下便從中抽出一小疊文件，他翻開文件封面瞄了眼後將文件夾在褲子後頭，兩名特工沈默地離開房間。  
在確認他們的腳步聲消失在走廊盡頭後，艾莎猛地推開櫃門，大口吸著外頭乾淨的空氣，臉頰被憋到紅通透。亞當也跟著走了出來，看著艾莎狼狽的樣子忍不住偷笑，但沒有把『真難得』三個字說出口。他裝作沒有看到艾莎的樣子走到剛才兩名九頭蛇翻找的櫃子前，把卡賓槍揹到背上騰出雙手搜尋敞開的抽屜。  
「這是學生檔案，2017年的。」亞當說，「他們找這個要做什麼？」  
「不知道，但我們可以查查他們拿走誰的檔案。」艾莎也走了過來，將手槍放在桌上，「應該會有學生名冊之類的。」艾莎開始尋找其他抽屜。  
「艾莎，我在想這個應該可以代替學生名冊。」亞當拉開玻璃門窗，抽出了一本裝訂精緻厚重的書本，「2017年的畢業紀念冊。」  
「那個能幹嘛？」艾莎只瞧了一眼便繼續翻找其他櫃子。  
「我們查畢業紀念冊就行啦！」  
「2017年應該是入學年份，不是畢業年份。」  
「好像也是，不過既然是2017年入學，現在應該還是學生，不知道這個學生有什麼特別的地方可以讓九頭蛇特別關注。不管他是誰，肯定是個危險人物。」亞當邊說邊把畢業紀念冊塞回櫃子。  
艾莎拉開第三個玻璃門，找到了一本輕薄的本子，上面寫著2017學生名冊。  
「科學與科技學院只要讀兩年就能畢業了。」艾莎把學生名冊放在桌上，從貼著2017字樣的櫃子裡拿出所有文件夾和學生名冊疊在一起，艾莎回到教師的衣物櫃前翻找，從其中一個櫃子裡找到黑色運動包，把裡頭的東西一股腦倒了出來回到桌子前。  
亞當皺起眉頭看著艾莎，總感覺艾莎哪裡不太一樣。然而艾莎只是把文件放進袋子拉上拉鍊，把袋子揹上重新拿起手槍準備離開。

她走到門口確認兩邊都沒人後便自行離開了房間，亞當則跟在後面。  
碰！地一聲撞擊聲以及艾莎的悶哼聲從門外傳來，亞當聞聲趕緊衝了出去，一踏出房門往左轉身便緊急煞住腳步。一名皮膚黝黑的陌生女子站在面前游刃有餘地把艾莎按在牆上，一手緊抓住艾莎的雙手壓在她身後，一手舉著從艾莎手上搶過去的手槍按在艾莎後腦上，艾莎的肩膀用力撐著牆壁扭動下半身試圖掙脫掌控，在掙扎中一直以來綁得整齊漂亮的法式長辮被手槍勾得寧亂不堪。亞當撇了眼艾莎的腳邊，艾莎攜帶的一把槍和子彈盒全掉在地上。只有一瞬間，眼前這個女子把艾莎身上藏著的武器全搜了出來。  
而亞當只能傻傻地站在那裡看著被綁架的艾莎獨自掙扎而腦袋一片空白不知道該怎麼辦。  
「嗨，帥哥！不好意思我得跟你借一下這位美女來用一用，你說行嗎？」女子對亞當露出不懷好意的微笑。


	5. Chapter 5

「所以，這就是神盾局特工的資質嗎？」女子看著原地發愣的亞當，一字一句緩慢清晰地說，嘴角勾起得意的微笑看向被壓在牆上的艾莎，「簡單被敵人埋伏繳械、進入危險地區搜索竟然把槍揹在背上、遇到敵人竟然沒有馬上舉槍⋯⋯來不及了，把槍放到地上！」女子斜眼見回過神的亞當伸手準備拉下卡賓槍，箝制艾莎的那隻手用力一推，把艾莎整個人都壓上牆，手槍輕敲了幾下艾莎的頭當做警告。艾莎悶哼了一聲，現在她連個掙扎空間都沒有，被壓制在背後的雙手不住顫抖，但艾莎只是吞了口口水。  
「好好好！我知道了，我知道了！看著，我沒有惡意⋯⋯放在這裡這樣就可以了吧？」亞當踢了腳卡賓槍後往後倒退幾步，雙手高舉在空中，「請別衝動，告訴我你要什麼？一切好說！」  
「嘿，美女，小帥哥問我要什麼，你覺得我要跟他索討什麼好呢？」女子把臉貼到艾莎耳邊輕聲細語，艾莎聳起肩膀阻擋女子呼在她耳邊的氣息，紅著耳根不斷顫抖著身子沒有回答——或者說是沒有辦法回答。  
女子在艾莎耳邊輕吹了口哨，斜眼看向亞當。  
「我要和這位美女談談，你走吧。」  
「你要談什麼就在這裡談！」亞當往前邁了一步大聲反對，但見到女子靠著艾莎的頭威嚇性地對他微笑，又縮回了腳步。  
「女孩子的談話男孩子不該來參一腳，這是常識，你最好記住。好了，不要考驗我的耐心，我只有幾個問題要問問她而已。對我來說她活著比死了更有用，所以我不會殺了她的。但如果你再不乖乖聽話，我可能會重新鑑定她的重要性⋯⋯」女子淡淡一笑，她黝黑的臉龐閃閃發亮。  
「知道了知道了，我離開！請放開她，她看起來快窒息了。我會離開好嗎！但我警告你，我們會看著你的，如果你打算殺了艾莎，我會知道，我有辦法阻止你的。」亞當惡狠狠地瞪著女子，女子直勾勾地回望亞當。兩人互相凝視了片刻，女子突然大笑著把艾莎拉離開牆面倒退到她勾不到手槍的距離後一把把艾莎壓跪在地上。艾莎吃痛地皺眉，依然什麼話都沒說，只是低垂著頭雙頰通紅大口喘氣。  
女子鬆開艾莎的手，失去了支撐的艾莎往前撲倒。女子用槍頭在艾莎的頭上敲了兩下提醒她不要做怪，然後粗暴地把她身上的背包扯下來。  
「雖然不知道你們要這個幹嘛，不是什麼多重要的東西，不過你們愛就給你們帶回去吧。」女子雙腳跨到艾莎身體兩側，把袋子放在艾莎的背上，拉開拉鍊看了幾眼後把袋子丟到亞當面前，「現在，帶著這個礙事的背包離開這裡，只准拿袋子！對了，給你一個小小的建議，別在沒有配備武器的情形下跑去作戰學院找你的隊友，就讓你省事一點——我的好同事們已經在那邊把他們解決了。」  
亞當心底的野獸猛然睜開眼睛爬了起來對著亞當的大腦咆哮著要去撕裂眼前女子那自信的臉龐，他扭曲著臉靠著意志力努力忽視怪獸的聲音。他不能搞砸事情。他緩慢往前踏出一步，眼神一秒都沒有離開眼前的女子。他蹲下，一手在空中划了划摸到袋子後緩慢起身，把袋子揹到肩上，倒退著慢慢退到樓梯口前。他瞥了眼艾莎，心裡默默祈禱艾莎能平安歸來後快速轉身閃進樓梯。

「好了，現在只剩下我們兩個人，讓我們好好來個女子談話吧。」女子把艾莎從地上拉起來，她正努力伸手試圖勾著手槍，「跟你說過別浪費力氣了，你會喜歡我們友善談話的，友善談話不需要手槍。」女子把手上的槍架在艾莎的腰間逼著她往前走。  
艾莎被推進一間極小的房間，房間後頭還有第二扇厚重的門，在連續兩次粗暴的碰撞後艾莎倒在有著整齊排列的洞孔的地板上。艾莎努力不去注意地上的圓孔，她一直很討厭學院的無塵室，不過在學院的期間她並沒有太多機會到無塵室上課，感謝老天她主修醫學，不是電子科。女子拉了張凳子到艾莎面前要求她坐下，艾莎看著眼前的女子、再看了看她手上的神盾局配槍，聽話地爬上凳子。  
「我先為我粗暴的行為道歉，平常我不是那麼粗暴的，希望這不會影響我的第一印象。」女子按下卡榫，彈夾應聲掉出，在地上散落一地子彈，她拉了拉滑套，槍管裡殘留的子彈排出後，她將沒有攻擊力的半自動手槍擱在一旁，一手插著腰看向艾莎。「希望這樣能讓你多相信我一點，我叫哈妮瑪倫。老天，你現在看起來真性感。」  
哈妮瑪倫舔了舔嘴唇，現在的艾莎看起來就像一個任人擺佈的受驚小動物，雙手緊抓著板凳、頭髮被弄得散亂不堪——她弄的——襯衫也在掙扎下變得凌亂，而外套滑落肩頭露出白色純棉薄襯衫下若隱若現的肩膀。她大口喘著氣，臉上大片通紅是被壓在牆上時留下的痕跡，不安與恐懼被壓抑在眼神中，倔強的表情試圖不讓自己的軟弱展露在敵人面前。  
「小美女有沒有男朋友？如果沒有的話我大概是世界上最幸運之人了。」哈妮瑪倫緩步走到艾莎後面，一手環過艾莎的肩膀輕輕搓揉著她的下巴，一手解開艾莎胸前襯衫的鈕扣，露出了她立體有型的鎖骨。「真不希望未來某一天，這麼美麗的脖子上會留下某個臭男人的吻痕，如何？就不要回神盾局了，我有一棟別墅在挪威的鄉下地方，那裡有一大片楓葉林，我想你會喜歡的，就是有點冷。當然你如果喜歡你的工作的話，九頭蛇裡也有許多你會有興趣的研究工作可以做。」  
哈妮瑪倫把手伸進艾莎的襯衫裡擺弄，另一手從脖子到肩膀再往下游走過手臂，指尖溫柔帶著挑逗的意味輕輕按壓每一寸肌膚，像是要嚐盡她身上每一個味道與溫度。她的手指來到腰間停留片刻，帶著氣勢往前滑向大腿，哈妮瑪倫的身體跟著前傾緊緊貼著艾莎的後背，艾莎緊閉雙眼抬起頭，再度張開眼望見了前方觀察窗反射出來自己被侵犯的影子。一股噁心感湧了上來，但艾莎強忍住嘔吐的衝動任由哈妮瑪倫在她身上游走。  
「我想我們的時間差不多了，真可惜，這裡真是個適合把你吃掉的地方。」哈妮瑪倫從艾莎身上抽離，看了眼手錶說，「感謝時間吧！但我想下次見面你就會懂得享受這個過程了。」說完，哈妮瑪倫頭也不回離開了無塵室。艾莎一個人衣衫不整地留在原地發愣，正當她做好面對暴風雨的準備時，暴風雨就這樣倏然而止。

「她回來了！她回來了！噢，感謝老天！」貝兒從躲藏的樹林裡頭對著圍在休旅車邊焦躁等待的同伴們壓低音量喊，她把紅色皮封面的筆記本收進口袋，所有人驚喜地探出頭來，當艾莎越過鐵絲網時，貝兒臉色一變，「噢不！男生們給我轉過去，不准看！」艾莎身上的襯衫鈕扣解開到胸口，一邊領口甚至敞開到肩膀，外套也滑落到手臂，然而她完全沒有打算把衣服整理乾淨的樣子，雙眼盯著地面失神地走向樹林。  
尤金與亞當只瞥了眼便紅著臉轉過頭去，兩人飛也似地躲到另一棵樹後迴避。  
「艾莎，噢，艾莎！你沒事真是太好了！發生什麼事？你的衣服怎麼變成這樣？噢不你的臉！」貝兒跑向艾莎，慌張地拉著她躲進樹林後檢查她額頭上與臉上大片的瘀青，一邊幫她把外套拉回肩上，正準備幫艾莎扣上鈕釦時貝兒愣了一下指著艾莎胸前問，「這什麼？」  
艾莎低頭，這才注意到一張紅色紙張夾在自己的內衣上，她取出了紙張，貝兒再度驚呼了一聲，艾莎手腕上也有大片瘀青紅腫，但艾莎似乎對自己身上受的傷絲毫不在意。貝兒溫柔的幫她拉好襯衫扣上釦子，沈重地看向艾莎那雙正捏著紙張的手。紙張被摺成愛心的形狀，艾莎將紙張攤開讀著上頭的文字皺起了眉頭。  
「上面寫了什麼？」貝兒也湊上前本想將紙張接過手去看，但一想到這紙張剛被夾在什麼地方便作罷。「親愛的神盾局探員們在基地等著，九頭蛇總部很快就會找到你們——不管這張紙條是什麼人寫的，他可真囂張。」貝兒搖搖頭，在句尾還畫上了一個有著挑逗表情的楓葉。  
「艾莎沒事吧？那什麼？」奧蘿拉也慢悠悠走過來詢問，艾莎把紙條遞給奧蘿拉。  
「九頭蛇的人給你的？」奧蘿拉看了眼上頭的訊息問。  
「她說她叫哈妮瑪倫，皮膚有點黑、深褐色長髮、齊瀏海。」奧蘿拉點點頭後把紙張收了起來。  
「好了，男孩們！你們可以出來了。」貝兒對著躲在樹後面的亞當與尤金喊，聞聲亞當第一個從樹後跑了出來。  
「噢，艾莎你沒事真的是太好了。你知道我後來去了作戰學院，那邊已經沒有九頭蛇混蛋了，但我找到了卡特他們。真該死，我當下好後悔離開你，真難想像那個臭婊⋯⋯那個臭婆娘會怎麼對你！要是給我機會我肯定把他們開腸剖肚，連同整個脊椎都抽出來，然後⋯⋯」  
「謝謝，我沒事，她只是跟我談了談。」艾莎打斷亞當越發憤怒偏激的言詞，對他虛弱的一笑後走上車。  
一爬上車，當她看見安娜就躺在休旅車最後方的座位時愣了一下。雖然他們已經十五年沒見面，她還是一眼就認出她了。  
她的頭靠在褐髮女孩的腿上睡著了，雙眼緊閉、額頭上紅一塊青一塊，但她睡得非常深沉，大概是在經歷這麼可怕的事情後終於得到了放鬆。女孩的拇指輕輕在安娜額頭上來回搓揉，發現陌生臉孔望著自己時虛弱地淺淺一笑。  
「我想了點辦法幫她止血，左腰的傷口比較淺，大概只是被流彈給劃傷表層，沒有傷到內部器官，但一顆子彈卡在她的大腿裡我取不出來，畢竟我是學電子科技的，我只會簡單的傷口緊急處置⋯⋯」貝兒尷尬地解釋，艾莎視線移到安娜大腿上的傷口，傷口已經用紗布簡單包紮止血，「她在尤金帶她回來的路上睡著了，我想我們得帶她去醫院給她好一點的治療。」  
「不，我們不行，現在九頭蛇在追殺我們，去醫院的話會因為槍傷而容易被九頭蛇追查到。我們現在必須隱藏蹤跡。」艾莎轉過頭在前排坐了下來，「我們得先離開這裡，然後在想出辦法前我可以幫她處理一下。」  
「你不去看她一下嗎？」貝兒對於艾莎在看到自己的妹妹傷成這樣卻反應如此冷淡，她感到不可思議。還是說其實她們並不是姐妹？不可能的，那麼相像的面孔。  
但艾莎沒有理會貝兒，在座位上建立起了不容任何人侵犯的力場。貝兒嘆了口氣，在艾莎旁邊坐下。  
「所以你也是神盾局學院的嗎？噢，當然，既然你妹妹都在神盾局學院了。」  
「她是科學與科技學院的，但不要看她瘦弱的樣子，連尤金都打不過她。」亞當從前面的座位轉過頭代替艾莎回答貝兒。  
貝兒對他揚起眉毛。  
「噢，我好像還沒跟你自我介紹，我叫亞當，雖然第一天見面就發生那麼多沈重的事情，但還是希望我們日後能相處愉快，畢竟，我們只剩下彼此了，對吧？」亞當朝貝兒伸出手，貝兒回握亞當的指頭簡單回應了問候。  
「坐好了，我們要出發了。」尤金發動車子，亞當聞言往後坐進舒服的沙發椅，雙腳伸到前座椅子下伸展筋骨，尤金緩慢地把車開離森林朝著高樓大廈區前進。

艾莎望著玻璃反光上自己狼狽的臉龐，臉上的瘀青過幾天就會消了她不是很擔心。但她的注意力不自覺落在從反光上稍微喬個角度就能看到的人身上，樂佩正脫下身上的帆布外套給安娜蓋上。  
十五年，她和安娜分開了十五年，她已經從一個粗魯天真的小女孩長大成人，但臉上的稚氣未脫。要不是從貝兒的話語中她早知道安娜也在神盾局學院，她大概沒辦法從那張沈睡的臉龐上辨認出跟自己一樣的鼻樑以及那些熟悉的雀斑。她沒有想過她們會像這樣再次相遇，而她還沒準備好要用什麼樣的心情來面對自己的妹妹，十五年前那一聲聲淒厲的呼喊聲再度環繞在她的耳邊刺痛著她的胸口。  
等安娜張開眼見到她後她該說些什麼？


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇出現的密碼可以自行嘗試解開  
> 大概在四章後左右會揭曉

艾莎雜亂的心思被一聲低聲呼喊打斷，她回過頭，貝兒正看著她。  
「艾莎，趁現在我來幫你把頭髮重新綁好吧？」貝兒看向她凌亂的長髮，艾莎點點頭伸手解開辮子尾端藍色的橡皮圈，讓貝兒幫自己把辮子梳理開來。她轉身背對貝兒，貝兒的手指探進艾莎銀白色的髮絲之間試圖把胡亂翹的頭髮梳直，但她很快就放棄那些不聽話的頭髮。這樣也是挺有型的。貝兒心想，一邊細心地把長髮分成三條交叉環繞。  
「好了，這樣有沒有舒服一點？」貝兒一手搭在艾莎肩上，艾莎伸手摸了下重新紮整齊的辮子，向貝兒說了聲謝謝後，往後坐進椅背裡抱著自己的雙臂發呆，心思再度飄到遠方去。

折騰了一整天後，一路上車裡沒有人再開口說一句話，只能聽到安娜沈重的呼吸聲，貝兒從口袋拿出剛才在看著的紅色本子。  
「你怎麼會有這本？」艾莎斜眼瞥見熟悉的紅色封面，轉頭低著嗓子詢問貝兒。  
「尤金剛剛給我的，他在本子裡發現了這張。」貝兒從書本內頁抽出一張便條紙遞給艾莎，上頭寫著一串數字『B：121121415919, 19-21-18, 195912150, 618114350』  
「這是什麼密碼？」艾莎問。  
「這就是奧蘿拉要我解開的地方，奧蘿拉認為這是卡娜長官的某種暗號，或是一組座標。我想我會先試試看座標⋯⋯中間這三個被橫槓分開數字我推測會是某個國家的郵遞區號提示⋯⋯」貝兒搔了搔下巴喃喃自語，艾莎把紙條遞回給貝兒。  
「話說我們接下來要去哪裡？」亞當疲憊的聲音呢喃著從兩人後方傳來。  
「如果你問我的話，我想應該是法國。」尤金回答。  
「神經病，跑去法國做什麼？」  
「我知道法國有一個秘密倉庫，沒有被記錄在神盾局的系統裡。卡娜老師有帶我去過幾次，雖然只是一個普通的倉庫沒什麼防禦功能，但至少九頭蛇不會找到那裡。」尤金轉動方向盤，開進了高樓之間。「而且九頭蛇據點都在德國，我想我們可以到那裡後再做打算，或許那邊會有我們需要的資源。」  
「話說你們有掩飾身分的護照嗎？」貝兒提問，「如果要去法國的話我是有帶著我的護照，但我不覺得在這個情形下我該使用本人的護照。」  
「我們有在紐約放了些東西，以前出任務時準備的，在緊急情況下可以使用。」亞當說。  
「看來我得想辦法做一個⋯⋯樂佩你和安娜呢？」貝兒回頭詢問看起來快跟著睡著的樂佩。  
「我們有帶著，上次老師教我們怎麼做之後我們就一直放在背包裡。」樂佩猛然驚醒低頭翻找放在腿邊的兩個包包確認後回答。  
「看來只有我需要做一個了。」貝兒突然感到汗顏，那麼小的孩子都知道要隨時準備好備用護照，自己做為神盾局探員——雖然加入不過幾天——卻沒有這個意識。  
「沒事，我們的備品裡有機器可以給你用，那就先去艾波利特飯店吧。」尤金說，轉進了另一條四線道大馬路上。

「艾莎，你想吃點什麼嗎？我們回來時順便帶回來。」尤金把車子停在巷弄之中，他與亞當、貝兒下車後探頭進後座詢問艾莎。  
「鮪魚三明治加美乃滋。」艾莎想也不想的回答，她走到安娜旁邊蹲了下來打量著沈睡中的妹妹。  
「樂佩，你呢？還是你想要跟我們一起去？或許你可以透透氣，但我們要低調一點。」樂佩看了眼艾莎，艾莎一手枕在安娜的脖子下，輕輕把她的頭抬離樂佩的大腿。樂佩離開座位後艾莎把安娜的頭重新放回椅子上，安娜皺了一下眉頭，這使得艾莎緊張了一下，但她只是深吸了口氣，沒有醒來。  
「去吧，之後你就沒有太多曬太陽的機會了。」艾莎低聲說著，把安娜身上的帆布外套拿還給樂佩，脫下了自己的神盾局外套給安娜蓋上。樂佩接過外套開心地跟著下車，陽光灑在她燦爛的笑容，她勾起貝兒的手臂像是和朋友來逛大街購物的紐約女孩。  
「對了艾莎，醫療箱我暫時塞在後排椅子下。」貝兒離開前探頭進後座對艾莎喊，艾莎點點頭隔著窗戶望著她們離去。  
「艾⋯⋯艾莎？」安娜的眼睛微微睜開，沙啞的聲音帶著困惑重複著方才闖入她恍惚意識間的名字。  
艾莎低頭愣愣看著她。  
「你真的是艾莎嗎？」安娜眼睛睜得更開，聲音恢復了一點力氣。  
「我得先幫你檢查傷口，所以不要講話。」艾莎迴避安娜的問題，顫抖著雙手輕輕拉開安娜的衣襬，就如貝兒所說腰部的傷口不深，她處理得很好。  
麻煩的是腿上卡住的子彈，艾莎深吸幾口氣，把安娜沾滿鮮血的大腿抬到椅子上檢查，她把貝兒綁在腿上的繃帶拆開，一個窟窿出現在眼前還在流著血，子彈就卡在這窟窿最深處。她彎下腰從座椅底下拉出醫療箱，找到她需要的剪刀與聶子，捲起襯衫袖子並戴上橡膠手套。她先把傷口邊的牛仔褲剪開來，用酒精把傷口消毒後開始準備處理子彈。

安娜躺在椅子上曲著身子看著艾莎幫自己處理傷口，努力想要多看幾眼許久不見的姊姊。艾莎銀白色的頭髮用她從小最愛的水藍色橡皮圈紮成一條辮子，她的那張臉成熟了許多，鼻樑高挺、眼窩深邃，下巴從嬰兒肥蛻變成俐落的V字，這些年來時間在她的臉上精心雕刻出了一個如同羅浮宮展示的精美大理石雕像——就連她的表情都像大理石雕像般僵硬。  
安娜從眼角餘光看到艾莎把一根細長的東西插進了傷口中，她吃痛地閉上眼睛，但又奮力地張開雙眼，在模糊的視線中尋找那張已經變得陌生的臉龐。她緊咬著牙齒把哀號憋回喉嚨，取而代之的是急促沈重的呼吸。  
天，我想我明白麻醉藥發明前的人們的痛苦了。安娜如此在心裡抱怨，嗎啡不好拿但至少給我個大麻之類的吧！話說大麻有比較好取得嗎？安娜在疼痛中靠胡亂思考來代替麻醉藥，她真希望艾莎能邊跟她聊天，這樣或許就不會那麼痛了。  
像是折磨了一個世紀，安娜才聽到艾莎收拾東西的聲音，她的意識隨著疼痛緩解而漸漸恢復清晰，她感覺到一個柔軟的東西撫上臉頰，撥開了她眼前的朦朧，艾莎那跟自己一模一樣卻冰冷的藍色瞳孔與安娜對上，她正在用衛生紙擦乾她臉上的淚珠。  
「艾莎⋯⋯你受傷了⋯⋯」安娜注意到艾莎額頭與臉上大片的瘀青，虛弱的舉起手放在艾莎的臉上。  
「我沒事。」她移開視線避開眼神接觸，輕輕撥開安娜的手，低頭把衛生紙和其他垃圾打包起來。  
「艾莎⋯⋯」安娜看著眼前這個她等待了十五年的人，有好多的話想說但卻不知道該從哪裡開始。她日日夜夜都在盼望著一通等不到的消息，而如今她不斷等著的那個人就在自己的眼前，她好想知道她在和她分開之後去了哪裡？當初那個看起來高挑嚴肅的女士有沒有太為難她？聽說她去了德國，不知道她在德國都吃些什麼樣的食物？有沒有在學校交到朋友？  
「嗯哼。」艾莎只是簡單的應答，把收拾好的醫療箱重新塞回椅子底下。見到艾莎的反應沒有她期盼中的熱烈，安娜感到有點失落。  
「十五年，這十五年來你都去哪了？為什麼不聯絡我？」不是這樣的，她們的初次見面應該要更充滿感動的淚水才對，但看著艾莎冷漠的臉龐，安娜關心的話語不自覺變成了質問與責備。  
「我不能，因為個資保⋯⋯」  
「才沒有什麼能不能！凱和吉爾達說他們跟孤兒院聯絡了很多次，孤兒院說他們也完全聯絡不到你！本以為你至少會找孤兒院問我的事情，但你沒有！你完全沒有！一次都沒有！」安娜猛然坐起對著艾莎怒目而視，憤怒讓她忽視了腰間傳來的強烈刺痛，粗暴地打斷了艾莎想了一個小時的藉口，她的情緒越發激動，完全忘了眼前這個人才剛幫自己處理好嚴重的傷口。現在她想到的、想做的都是把這些年來的孤單以及被拋棄的失落感全推給眼前這個人。「卡娜老師跟我說，你就在神盾局，為了找你我才來神盾局學院就讀。我入學後拼了命用盡各種方法要找到你，但無論我怎麼找，就是找不到，就好像你在迴避我一樣！」  
「安娜⋯⋯」艾莎帶著哀求的語氣軟化了安娜，但重新對上來的眼神卻只有無盡的黑暗藏在那對湛藍的瞳孔深處。安娜感到自己的心揪了一下。兩人就這樣對望了許久，安娜聽到車門打開又關上的聲音，原本留在副駕駛座的奧蘿拉下車把這個空間留給她們兩個。  
「對不起艾莎⋯⋯我不是故意要為難你⋯⋯」安娜垂下視線，注意到艾莎放在腿上的雙手脫掉了手套後露出了底下的瘀青，「艾莎⋯⋯你的手！」  
安娜彎下腰抓著艾莎的手，但少了腎上腺素的幫助，腰部傳來的刺痛讓她瞬間失去力氣，整個人直接往艾莎的懷裡倒去。艾莎接住安娜癱軟的身子，幫她躺回椅子上重新蓋上外套。  
「你的傷口還沒好，不要亂動。」艾莎皺著眉頭警告，一邊把襯衫袖子拉下遮住手上的瘀青。「這只是小傷，很快就會好了，你先顧好自己。」  
「這只是小傷，很快就會好了。」安娜把外套往上拉留下兩隻眼睛調皮地看著艾莎，艾莎面無表情地歪了下頭，「好吧，我知道這不是小傷，但是有你在我不擔心，你才要多關心自己一點吧。」  
冷靜下來後腰間與大腿傳來的陣陣刺痛提醒她剛剛對著艾莎說的話有多傷人，她希望這樣能彌補一點自己一時衝動造成的傷害。不過從艾莎的表情看起來她不是很在意安娜對她大吼大叫，相反地她似乎把這一切當做理所當然，她的眼神像是把這一切都概括承受。安娜不自覺感到一陣心酸，她不知道為什麼艾莎這些年都不找她，或許真的有什麼說不出來的原因。她吸了吸鼻子，聞到了身上的外套傳來清新的花香味，她低頭，注意到了外套上繡著神盾局徽章。

這是神盾局特工的制服外套！

一股超越她人生任何一個幸福時光的快樂感佔據了她的腦袋，她感覺到自己心跳不自覺加快，全身都輕飄飄的。而艾莎也沒有急著離開，只是蹲在那裡看著自己，雖然從她的眼神看不到一絲溫柔與關心，但那僵硬的表情變得些許柔和，那也夠了。  
「艾莎，你要不要坐下來？」安娜隔著外套問，艾莎搖了搖頭。不出多久。門外傳來的交談聲打破了兩人的世界。她們同時轉過頭，看到貝兒率先爬上車，艾莎站了起來走回自己的座位。安娜不自覺感到一點失落，不過失落的情緒沒有太久，她看到樂佩跟在後頭走了上來對她展露微笑。

「嗨！艾莎，我們回來了。安娜你醒啦？」貝兒手上抱著一台筆記型電腦，一手提著一個牛皮紙袋遞給艾莎後來到安娜旁邊，「哇！艾莎，你處理得真好，安娜我們幫你買了套乾淨的衣服給你換，但不知道你穿的size所以買得稍微大了點，希望你別介意。」貝兒注意到艾莎把繃帶繞過褲子，不像她剛才那樣連同褲子一起纏起來。  
「不會，我也想先把這套丟掉換個乾淨的衣服。」安娜低頭，雙手在外套底下扯了扯自己的衣服。艾莎拿著牛皮紙袋轉過身看向安娜，卻被突來的一頭褐髮擋住了視線。  
「安娜！你看我幫你買了什麼？」樂佩靈活地鑽到後座，她也拿著一個牛皮紙袋和一大包購物紙袋，她幫安娜扶起身後把牛皮紙袋放在腿上，購物紙袋隨性地放在椅子邊。  
「三明治！而且還是鮪魚美乃滋！」安娜透過敞開的袋口聞到了鮪魚與美乃滋的香味，樂佩拿出一個給安娜，一個給自己。  
「還有巧克力喔！我知道你餓壞了，先吃好三明治等等再幫你換衣服。」樂佩咬了一口火腿三明治，安娜也開心地跟著咬了一口自己的。她抬頭，注意到艾莎正提著紙袋看著自己。  
「嗯？艾莎，你也吃三明治嗎？你要不要坐過來一起吃？」安娜微笑著問。  
艾莎垂下視線搖搖頭，收回懸在空中的紙袋轉身坐回座位。貝兒在亞當上來前也坐回了自己的位子。艾莎把三明治從紙袋拿出來咬了一口後收回了紙袋。  
「你也吃鮪魚三明治啊？」貝兒意味深長地看著艾莎手上那包被捏得死緊的紙袋。  
艾莎再度望向窗外即使窗外其實沒什麼好看的，她勉強咀嚼了幾下口中的食物，但完全不知道吃進嘴裡的究竟是鹹是甜還是苦。


	7. Chapter 7

艾莎吐了，這倒是新鮮。  
她一手扶著震動的牆面，一手壓在肚子上感受胃在裡頭劇烈翻攪。在上飛機前勉強把鮪魚美乃滋三明治吃完的艾莎此刻非常後悔，她從來沒想過她會暈機，畢竟這一年跟著卡娜老師四處執行的神盾局任務中不少都要跨越大西洋到地球的另一端，從來沒有一次像現在這樣。她又乾嘔了幾聲，胃裡已經沒有東西可以給她吐出來了。  
她感到一陣畏寒，飛機上的空調對現在的艾莎來說似乎有點太強，作為北歐人，她一直都對自己的抗寒體質很有信心，但此刻單單冷氣卻讓她起了雞皮疙瘩。或許是今天經歷了太多導致身體不堪負荷，但為了掩飾神盾局的身分，她把自己的神盾局制服外套和尤金與亞當的一起留在了車上，那部車現在正停在某間廢棄倉庫外頭。當她跟安娜要回外套時，安娜似乎不太情願。或許她當初應該拜託貝兒他們順便給安娜買件外套才是，在失血過多的情形下，身體對溫度特別敏感。  
艾莎雙手撐在狹窄的洗手台前從鏡子裡看著自己憔悴的面孔，為了不讓機場人員起疑，她用貝兒帶回來的粉底液把臉上的瘀青蓋住，然而卻蓋不住她蒼白的臉色。  
鏡子裡的她嘴角還掛著一絲殘留的唾液，她虛弱地壓下沖水閥，聽著真空沖水裝置發出巨大的抽水聲把她不願多瞧上一眼的穢物帶走，轉開水龍頭，只有潺潺細水流出但也勉強夠她把自己打理乾淨。  
她微顫著雙手伸至水龍頭底下接水，在冰水接觸到她手腕上的瘀青時，她的雙手抽動了一下。  
廁所門外傳來壓低的交談聲，服務員正在告知其他客人廁所有人請他等待。艾莎用手指沾了點水，輕壓在眼皮上試圖讓她的雙眼能清醒一點，順便洗去嘔吐時逼出的淚珠，確保自己看起來就像只是去趟廁間解放而已。  
她背靠在門上捧著自己克制不住顫抖的雙手，深吸幾口氣讓自己冷靜下來後推開門走了出去。

當她回到座位時發現大家都睡了——除了貝兒，她還在努力破解密碼，本來她還跟奧蘿拉討論著密碼相關的事情，現在奧蘿拉也側著頭睡去。她鬆了一口氣，至少不用擔心會有人對她離開那麼久或是她看起來很憔悴的事情問東問西。  
然而此時她發現她多了一道新的困難關卡。  
她的座位靠窗戶——當然這不是個問題，她對這個安排非常滿意，她很喜歡靠窗戶的位子，這能讓她感到一絲安全感——問題點在現在她想回到她的安全區需要跨過正呼呼大睡的樂佩與安娜。  
樂佩的睡姿比較優雅，雙腳整齊收攏在椅邊，雙手自然交疊在腿上，就像只是累了稍微靠著椅背瞇一下的小公主，艾莎只要小心點就可以從她前面輕鬆穿過。問題出在坐在中間座位的安娜。或許是體力透支的關係，安娜已經睡到身體滑下座椅，雙腳伸展到前座底下的空間，完美擋住了她的去路。  
或許她應該把安娜扶起來讓她坐正。艾莎看著安娜這對脊椎極度不良的姿勢，一股衝動想要把她從椅子上拔起來。  
但她還沒想到該用什麼情緒來面對安娜醒著時一抓到機會就不斷丟過來的問題，諸如『艾莎去德國後都做些什麼？』、『在德國有沒有交到好朋友？』之類單純的問候或好奇，但聽在艾莎的耳裡總覺得那一句句都是對她為什麼拋下自己的指控。  
她只想快點回到那個能讓她稍微感到安心一點的小世界，或許叫醒安娜不是明智之舉。雖然充滿愧疚，但艾莎決定先回到她的座位再想辦法。

她先跨過樂佩，輕輕鬆鬆。接著她得在不碰到安娜的情形下跨過她的雙腳，這個任務在經濟艙狹小的空間，且前座坐著陌生人的情形下顯得異常困難。她稍微確認安娜確實睡得很熟後，一手搭上她的椅背，很好，她抬起腳跨過了安娜的雙腿。一腳跨過去後就簡單了。然而本應該熟睡中的安娜像是終於意識到自己的睡姿對脊椎有多糟糕一樣，她突然往上撐起身子猛然收回雙腳，好巧不巧腿上的傷口直直撞上了艾莎懸在上方的硬底皮鞋。  
伴隨安娜迷濛的驚呼聲，艾莎一個蹌踉滑過安娜的大腿，只稍再下滑個一厘米便會整個跌坐在安娜的腿上引起第二聲慘叫。艾莎撐在椅背上的手緊抓住椅套，另一手卻從座椅把手上滑下，一掌插進了安娜與把手間的空隙，在給安娜迎上第二次撞擊之前艾莎即時挺住背脊。而被這一撞痛得驚醒的安娜猛然睜開眼睛，發現她和艾莎近得就快碰上彼此的鼻尖。  
「怎⋯⋯怎麼了？」安娜的腦迴路跟不上眼前的情況，在發現自己現在整個人被艾莎包覆在底下時，伸手摀住下半張臉緊張地拱起了肩膀，拼命把身子往後收進椅子裡。  
「不，沒什麼，你的腳有沒有怎樣？抱歉我不是故意的⋯⋯」艾莎稍微挺起腰板撇開視線說。  
「沒⋯⋯沒事，只是有點⋯⋯有點痛而已⋯⋯」安娜也低下了視線，卻一眼看進了艾莎的領口。她紅著臉再度移開視線，但不管她移到哪裡，畫面都令她感到不自在。  
「我⋯⋯我還是幫你看一下有沒有⋯⋯有沒有⋯⋯」  
「那個艾莎，你要不要先⋯⋯先回你座位坐下來？」安娜輕輕把艾莎太靠近的身子推開，艾莎這才充滿歉意地帶著尷尬的微笑爬回自己的座位。

「來，把褲子脫掉。」艾莎把安娜腿上凌亂的毯子拉開蓋住下身這麼要求。  
「在這裡？」艾莎點點頭依然沒有看向安娜，安娜猶豫了一下還是聽話地在毯子底下解開褲頭，確認樂佩還在睡沒有被她們吵醒後，勉強拉下褲子，艾莎二話不說鑽進毯子底下猛然把安娜的褲子往下拉，被艾莎突如其來的舉止嚇到的安娜則拼命壓著褲子抵抗。  
「安娜，你這樣我看不到。」  
「不要啦！這樣很奇怪欸⋯⋯算了啦！我覺得沒問題所以沒關係啦！」安娜漲紅著臉低聲拒絕，但艾莎哪裡理會她。  
「不行，我得確定我沒有把你的傷口踢得更嚴重，一下下就好我不會看其他地方好嗎？」艾莎拉開毯子眼神認真地看向安娜。  
「那⋯⋯那你快點⋯⋯」安娜見艾莎如此堅持，勉為其難鬆開手讓艾莎把她本來就有點寬鬆的彈性牛仔褲拉退到大腿的位子，艾莎在繃帶上輕輕壓了幾下檢查。  
「會痛嗎？」艾莎透過毯子在底下問，「看起來是沒問題，也沒有滲血，不過下飛機後還是要再檢查一下。」艾莎從毯子底下鑽出來告訴安娜，但安娜看也沒看艾莎，低著頭快速拉上褲子，重新穿好後把毯子拉到臉上蓋住她那已經蔓延至脖子的暈紅。  
透過眼角餘光看見安娜把整個人藏到毯子底下，一陣羞愧感爬上艾莎的後頸，她感到身子再度陷入穿上羽絨大衣也阻擋不住的寒冷中。  
現在她明白早些時候感到的寒冷大概不是冷氣造成的。  
她忘了自己現在和安娜的關係並沒有像小時候那麼好，對於安娜的事情，她應該要再謹慎一點。或許安娜還在對十五年來自己一次也沒聯繫她的事情生氣，也或許安娜還沒有原諒自己，畢竟這件事從最一開始就是她的錯，都是她一手造成的，她完全可以理解安娜不想和自己說話的心情。她告訴自己，在安娜願意和自己和好前，還是不要表現得太過躁進。  
艾莎坐回座位拉起自己的毯子，像安娜那樣把自己藏進毯子底下，直到飛機降落在戴高樂機場前的幾個小時，艾莎躲在毯子的黑暗裡，在愧疚與自責中度過。

傍晚時分，巴黎萬里無雲的天空已經染上令人心曠神怡的橙紅，幾乎可以聽見午夜巴黎的片頭配樂在空氣中悠揚奏起，清閒的氣氛和這一行人此刻的處境形成強烈對比。一行七人帶著簡單的行囊匆匆走出機場，連個品嚐空氣中瀰漫著的溫和氣息的餘裕都沒有——當然除了沒來過法國、沒有出過任務的安娜與樂佩。安娜注意到他們一到達法國後艾莎便沒再看過她一眼，雖然她試著要再向艾莎搭話，但她從通關口出來後只是低著頭繞過等著她的安娜，快步跟上領頭的奧蘿拉。  
這一切尷尬的互動樂佩都看在眼裡，她揹著自己的背包從後頭追上，拍了拍安娜的肩膀，安娜聳了聳肩，和樂佩一起步出機場大廳。

「所以你們兩個到現在還沒有來一場正常的姐妹談話嗎？」樂佩注意到安娜蜷縮著身子，立刻脫下她的帆布外套給安娜披上，自己則敞開雙手望向天空深深吸了一口氣，用力品嚐異國香氛，享受法國的斜陽餘暉。  
「沒有，感覺她好像一直在迴避我。」安娜緊緊抓住外套，搖了搖頭，學樂佩仰起頭深深吸一口氣，「所以，這就是法國的味道嗎？」  
「我覺得跟紐約差不多，我還是比較喜歡漢堡的味道，最好是加點酸黃瓜。」安娜笑了，樂佩總是喜歡在安娜低落時拿自己家鄉的地名開些無傷大雅的小玩笑，「我想你或許需要積極一點去跟你姊姊搭話，她感覺似乎很怕生的樣子，她從小就這樣嗎？」  
「或許吧，我記得不是很清楚，畢竟我們分開的時候我才六歲，我只記得我們以前感情很好。」一回憶到拆散她們兩個的那天，安娜情緒又瞬間盪回谷底，本來就因為失血過多而慘白的雙頰顯得更加蒼白，樂佩伸手拉過安娜的一隻胳膊，繞上自己的肩膀扶著她，深怕安娜一個失神跌上光滑的磁磚地面，在臉上摔出更多傷口。  
「我想你不用太難過，你看，貝兒也都一直跟你姊姊搭話，但她都不太理的樣子。我想她需要時間。」樂佩對著安娜微微一笑，幫她把寬大的衣領拉好。  
「嘿，新人們，磨磨蹭蹭的小心被法國男人拐走啊！」尤金回頭對著落後隊伍許多的兩人喊，兩人相識一笑，樂佩加快腳步半拖著安娜跟上隊伍。  
尤金招了兩台計程車，安娜半帶著希望地看向艾莎，但艾莎沒有接到安娜充滿期待的眼神，徑直跟著亞當與奧蘿拉坐進了第一台計程車，安娜垂下頭帶著些許失望的心情和樂佩與貝兒坐上第二台計程車。兩台車在尤金的指引下，停在一間小餐館前。  
這間小餐館很奇怪，周圍除了一整排的鐵皮工廠外什麼都沒有，在這樣荒涼的地方不用說客人了，可能連來討食的野貓都不會出現吧。安娜如此想著。  
「好了各位，我想來到法國第一件事情就是品嚐他們的美食，我說的沒錯吧？」尤金分別給兩台車司機付了錢——他上飛機前就先在機場換了些歐元——轉身情緒高昂地宣布。但眾人皆對此興致缺缺——同樣除了沒來過法國沒出過任務的小孩子二人組以外。此刻安娜已經暫時把被艾莎忽視的事情拋諸腦後，等不及要品嚐法國美食。  
然而當計程車離開後，尤金猛然收起燦爛過頭的笑容，還不知道發生什麼事的兩人緊張地對望一眼。尤金轉身推開餐館大門，安娜與樂佩交換了一個警戒的眼神後跟著走進去。這間餐館很乾淨，乾淨到用力吸氣也捕捉不到一點食物的香氣或廚房的油煙，這間餐廳可以說是乾淨過了頭。  
而果不其然他們並沒有找個位子坐下來。  
尤金對餐廳主人打聲招呼後帶著他們穿過吧檯，而餐廳主人正趴在櫃檯邊轉著手中搖控器沒有理會他們，電視節目一台換一台，似乎無法決定要看哪一台節目。  
通往廚房的入口狹窄，樂佩讓安娜走在前方，自己在後頭扶著安娜的肩膀。廚房裡頭的鍋碗瓢盆也都清洗地閃閃發光，整齊擺在架子上，料理台上連一滴油漬都看不到。安娜困惑這間餐廳到底有沒有在提供餐點。  
最後安娜與樂佩兩人失望地跟著隊伍從餐廳後門走回夕陽底下，那裡是一道防火巷，這條巷子被兩排高大的工廠建築所圍起，在傍晚時分更顯得寒冷。安娜忍不住打了個哆嗦，見狀樂佩再度把安娜拉進懷裡，用自己的體溫給安娜取暖。

艾莎走在隊伍前頭，她雖然對他們行經的路線感到困惑，但還是選擇相信當了她一年隊長的尤金。他們什麼地方沒去過？所以沒什麼好擔心的。艾莎低下頭偷偷朝後瞥了一眼，樂佩作為安娜的朋友非常盡責地在照顧她，這讓艾莎安心許多。她本來還在計算這一路奔波讓安娜半路體力透支休克的可能性，她希望他們能快點到尤金說的倉庫好讓安娜能早點休息，她已經非常努力了。  
尤金在一棟漆上水藍色油漆的鐵皮屋前停下，回頭示意所有人在原地安靜等待後朝它唯一的大門敲了三短兩長的暗號。  
門後沒有回應，整條巷子一片死寂，他們只聽到風吹過巷子時產生如哨音般的呼嘯聲。就在艾莎開始覺得尤金是不是搞錯間時，裡頭傳來細微但沈重的腳步聲。  
「大吉嶺紅茶還是哈薩姆？」裡頭傳來充滿不友善的低沈嗓音。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為了讓後續解碼的部分可以對照，再次附上密碼  
> 「121121415919, 19-21-18 195912150 618114350」  
> 本篇講到了密碼的加密方式，不過還沒有解答  
> 有興趣的人可以跟著指引玩玩看

「這是什麼意思？」艾莎聽到安娜在背後低聲問，尤金捋了捋鬍子思考。  
「嗯⋯⋯我想我會選柴油。」聽到樂佩的回答艾莎淡淡笑了一下，但安娜不明白什麼意思，「沒事，開玩笑的。」  
還沒來得及要求樂佩解釋，尤金藏不住笑意的聲音打斷了他們。  
「我想⋯⋯我會選柴油。」這下樂佩忍不住笑出聲了，她彎下腰試圖別在嚴肅的氣氛中表現得太過輕浮。不過艾莎發現尤金對樂佩的反應感到很滿意，在場除了艾莎與樂佩，所有人都露出一臉困惑的表情。奧蘿拉則是一臉嚴肅，準備要對尤金的不正經責備一番。  
然而大門被打開了一條縫，一張臉從門縫探出來，褐色的瞳孔在陰影中閃閃發亮，那雙眼睛在尤金的身上停了一會兒。  
「又是你啊，德國佬！快點先進來吧。」大門敞開，一名身材高大的金髮男子站在後頭，他揮了揮手示意他們進門。  
男子有著厚實的下巴與壯碩的肩膀，穿著一身橘色連身工作服，走進他身邊才會注意到他的身高有多高。他像是見到老朋友般跟尤金打招呼，尤金與男子交疊握手、抽離、擊掌、握緊拳頭、上下互擊，默契十足完成一連串兄弟默契考驗。  
「我來介紹一下，這位是神盾局高級幹部奧蘿拉．芬尼，最高級的那種。」尤金帶點嘲諷的眼神看向奧蘿拉，隨即眨了一眼來減輕眼神中的惡意。  
「你好，我是克里斯托弗．比約格曼，你們可以叫我阿克——佩比爺爺都是這樣叫我的——咳⋯⋯現在是秘密倉庫管理人，很高興你們能來到這裡⋯⋯」  
「很高興？」奧蘿拉對他挑起眉毛。  
「呃⋯⋯不，抱歉我不是這個意思⋯⋯我是說，至少你們找到這裡，你們現在安全了，我聽說了總部的事情，那真是太慘了⋯⋯也就是說⋯⋯」阿克帶著歉意笑著，一手不安地騷弄後腦。  
「比約格曼，你們這邊有小房間嗎？隱密的那種。」艾莎打斷他。  
「噢，有！你要一個小房間是吧？這邊請！其他人就先請自便，這裡有水有食物，那邊還有沙發區可以先在那邊休息，我馬上幫你們安排過夜的地方，保證你們能有舒服的睡眠。」阿克很開心可以領著艾莎離開這尷尬的氣氛，但他馬上就後悔自己開心的太早。不管他講什麼，艾莎只是一臉淡漠地點點頭。

這個倉庫正中央停著兩台休旅車和一台麵包車，同樣都沒有印上神盾局的老鷹標誌。在麵包車四週散亂著一些工具，看起來在他們到來前，阿克正在維修車輛。倉庫的一邊有三個三層架，上面整齊擺放著大小不一的木箱與防彈箱，從貨架區再過去是工具台，各種工業用切割道具和噴槍全都應有盡有。安娜與樂佩瞪大眼睛緩步繞過了鐵架，尤金和亞當正在檢查上頭的箱子，討論著該怎麼分配資源。倉庫中間牆前只有幾個移動貨架，上頭空蕩蕩沒有放任何東西，在巨大的牆底下開了一道鐵捲門足夠一台大貨車輕鬆進出，現在則緊緊閉著。  
「你現在可以跟我解釋柴油是什麼意思了嗎？」安娜頭靠著樂佩的肩膀問，她對神盾局倉庫的好奇心戰勝了身體不適，不把整個倉庫打量一遍她大概不會願意老實坐下來，樂佩對此也沒有怨言，耐心地攙扶安娜一起在倉庫四處打轉。  
「哈哈，柴油，就大卡車用的那種燃料⋯⋯當然，我說的並不是真的柴油。在我們德國有一種飲料會把可樂加進啤酒裡，它的顏色非常黑，比黑麥汁還黑，我們稱那個飲料為『柴油』，就是如此而已。」  
「噢，話說在我們挪威有一種食物⋯⋯」  
「你是說鯡魚罐頭嗎？我知道，我在網路上看過有人直播到吐，感覺就很噁心，你們怎麼會做出那麼奇妙的食物？」樂佩大笑出聲，在見到安娜冷淡的反應馬上收回了笑容。  
「⋯⋯」  
「噢，抱歉，我不是有意要污衊挪威⋯⋯」  
「其實⋯⋯那是瑞典人做的，不是我們做的，我也覺得怎麼會有人做出這種奇妙的東西。」安娜笑了，「不過我想說的是，我們有一種食物是熏整顆羊頭，然後大家會從眼睛開始吃⋯⋯」  
「噁⋯⋯挪威贏了。」樂佩誇張地做出嘔吐的表情  
「要比勝負是不是？其實我們也有一道料理叫醃漬魚。雖然沒有瑞典的鹽醃鯡魚罐頭那麼有名，但一樣噁心，我絕對沒辦法和喜歡吃醃漬魚的人交朋友。」

「安娜，有感覺好一點了嗎？」看著兩人嘻嘻鬧鬧，和奧蘿拉坐在開放式辦公室討論事情的貝兒從敞開的窗戶招呼他們兩個過去。  
「有比較好一點了。」在進入小房間後安娜一屁股坐進小沙發，手不自覺搔了搔受傷處。  
「你們在做什麼？」樂佩探身看著他們桌上的紙條。  
「噢，這個是卡娜老師留給尤金的本子裡寫著的密碼，你們知道卡娜老師是誰嗎？」樂佩搖搖頭，安娜遲疑了一下，點頭回應，「沒關係，簡單說就是我解開了這個密碼，這個密碼指出了一個地點，然後我認為我們接下來應該要到那裡去，我想那是我們的下一步。」  
「所以今晚你們就好好休息，明天一大早出發。」奧蘿拉走到飲料區沖了杯大吉嶺紅茶，在紅茶裡倒進了兩條糖。  
「所以密碼的答案是什麼？」樂佩在貝兒的同意下拉過了卡娜老師的紙條，一臉困惑。  
「這個密碼其實相當簡單，簡單到我有點懷疑不像是特務組織會使用的加密法。」貝兒把她前方的筆記也推給樂佩。  
「不過既然這是個人筆記，不是神盾局內部的機密訊息，這點加密應該就夠了我想。看得懂嗎？」貝兒雙手交疊在桌上，帶著微笑看著樂佩皺起眉頭把紙條遞給安娜，安娜也皺起眉頭。兩人同時搖搖頭。  
「你們看看這張大概就明白，把字母按照順序編上數字，每一個數字代表一個字母，當你在把訊息加密時只要對照這個表格去替換成數字，就會看起來像一串密碼。」貝兒滿臉煥光地解釋道，「所以當你要解開這個密碼時，只要反過來操作，透過幾次嘗試排列組合，就可以得到你要的。  
「不過我們還是有一些簡單的小訣竅可以省力，我們先假設卡娜老師在設計這串密碼時沒有做移位，也就是A=1、B=2的情形下，字母只有二十六個，所以我們可以把所有超過二十六的二位數組合找出來切割，它們不可能會是一個字母。比如第一行『121121415919』，我們可以在5和9之間切開，9和1之間切開，這樣我們就至少得到了9，對照字母表得到『I』而最後兩個數字的組合是『1』、『9』還是『19』呢？先個別對照來看會得到『AI』和『S』連續三個母音的單詞很少所以這邊我會選擇取『S』。剩下就是前面有大量的1和2的出現，但沒有一個單字會出現那麼多的A和B，所以這裡是二位數組合的可能性比個位數高，剩下的就是慢慢排列組合出來囉！」貝兒一氣呵成地解釋，換來樂佩與安娜敬佩的眼神。  
「然後因為在替換的過程母音出現的頻率高，所以很快就可以換算出來，如果在換算過程都是出現子音才要考慮數字有被做過加減的可能性。」  
「所以所以，答案是？」安娜眼神發光地坐起身，滿心期待等著貝兒解出答案。  
「安娜。」艾莎突然出現在小房間門口，情緒正高昂的安娜整個人瞬間洩了氣。  
「嗯？」安娜轉過頭，艾莎走到安娜旁邊的椅子上坐了下來，伸手拉過安娜的手臂，她注意到安娜手上抓著的紙條。  
「密碼解出來了？」艾莎取下安娜手上的紙條遞給貝兒時問。  
「對，我正在教她們怎麼解密碼⋯⋯那位先生有說什麼嗎？」  
「他幫我準備了一個臨時醫護間，剛剛把尤金和亞當叫去幫忙，好像是打算在二樓大儲藏室幫我們弄個過夜的地方。」艾莎把安娜的手臂繞過自己肩膀，本來還有點不開心被打斷的安娜瞪大眼睛，順從地讓艾莎撐起自己，「安娜走吧，你該換藥了。」  
在艾莎帶著自己離去前，安娜回過頭看到樂佩帶著充滿各種意義的笑容看著她們。

艾莎領著安娜走到阿克為他們準備的小房間，這間小房間唯一的窗戶掛上了厚重的布做遮擋，隱私性相當高。小房間靠牆壁放著一張床墊在地上，上頭鋪上乾淨的床單。燈光有點昏暗，房間的擺設非常簡潔，不像是平常有人睡的樣子。艾莎讓安娜坐在床緣，床邊準備了一個大水盆和毛巾以及醫療箱，水盆的水還冒著陣陣白煙。  
「抱歉打斷你和他們的談話，但我想在你睡覺前換個藥會比較舒服。」  
「沒關係，其實也沒談什麼，反正等下再問貝兒就好了。」安娜搖搖頭打量著地上準備好的物品。  
當她還在想著自己已經沒流那麼多血，不需要那麼大的水盆來清理傷口時，她感覺到艾莎跪到自己的身後，柔軟的床墊陷下了一點。艾莎撩起了她披散的長髮，慢悠悠地梳理起她的頭髮。  
「艾莎你在幹嘛？」安娜不安地聳起肩膀，但在內心深處竄起一絲興奮感。  
「頭髮有點礙事，我在把它綁起來。」聽著艾莎把自己頭髮梳起、環繞、夾起，過程小心翼翼，房間隔音效果沒有很好，她可以聽到男生們在樓上窸窸窣窣的談話聲，但此刻她的注意力全放在這個空間，這個只有她與艾莎的空間。  
安娜僵直著身體享受著十五年來第一次給姊姊幫自己梳理頭髮。還在挪威老家時，年幼的艾莎時不時會代替母親幫她梳理頭髮，直到父母過世，她們被送到孤兒院，這個習慣都沒有改變。即使年幼的艾莎還沒辦法把辮子紮得緊實，但安娜總是特別愛給姊姊幫自己紮頭髮，還不願意讓母親修正。安娜閉上眼感受著艾莎不同於幼年時的生澀，她的手法變得熟練許多。  
「來，脫掉。」在把安娜的頭髮盤一圈後，艾莎突然伸手撩起安娜的衣服下擺，安娜嚇了一跳瞪大雙眼轉頭看向艾莎，兩手扯著衣服壓回去。  
「艾莎，你幹嘛！」安娜尖著嗓子問。  
「你現在受傷沒辦法洗澡，但至少要把身體擦乾淨。來，脫掉，我幫你擦。」艾莎拉了拉衣襬，但安娜依然死死抓著不願意就範，在昏暗的燈光下，艾莎沒注意到安娜漲紅的臉頰。  
「不要啦，我可以自己擦！」安娜低下頭咬緊牙根抗議。  
「你哪裡能自己擦，你擦不到後面。」  
「前⋯⋯前面我可以自己擦⋯⋯」  
「好，前面你自己擦，但你一樣要脫掉。」艾莎彎下腰望進安娜的雙眼，語氣堅決不容退讓，「你可以脫掉後趴床上讓我幫你擦背就好。」  
安娜囁嚅著似乎還想抗議什麼但沒說出口，紅著眼睛和艾莎對視不出五秒，在艾莎冷冽的注視下感覺自己就像被肉食動物支配的小白兔。  
明明直到剛才都還不願意看著我的眼睛，安娜不甘心的如此想著。她妥協轉身背對艾莎脱掉了上衣趴到床上。  
「內衣也得脱。」不給安娜反應時間，艾莎直接解開了安娜的內衣扣，安娜驚叫一聲，把臉深深埋進柔軟的枕頭裡，感覺自己羞澀的淚水浸濕了枕頭套。  
安娜聽著艾莎將毛巾放進水盆裡攪動的聲音，她感覺到一股熱氣撫上她的後頸，接著毛巾沾著熱水粗糙的觸感覆蓋上來，這股熱流瞬間順著背脊，迅速竄便全身。

～～碎碎念～～

安娜啊～話不要說得太早


	9. Chapter 9

艾莎雙手覆蓋在安娜的後頸，隔著一條熱毛巾手指輕輕搓揉耳後、頸側、順著肌肉紋理緩緩下移，輪流撫過兩邊佈滿雀斑的肩膀。在擦拭過程中艾莎施加了點力道搓揉，恍惚中安娜意識到艾莎在為自己按摩，在她手指溫柔又有力的按壓下，緊繃的肌肉緩緩舒展開來，熱氣讓她感到身心緩緩放鬆下來，睡意跟著爬上眼皮，然而她卻一點也不想在這麼美好的時刻睡去。  
來回擦拭完肩膀後，艾莎順著背脊來到肩胛骨，兩手攤開毛巾，分別在左右兩側由外往內繞著圓擦拭；當雙手在第三次會合至中心時，一同向下繼續她的旅程。

安娜有著結實的腰部肌肉，經過神盾局學院魔鬼般訓練，可以看到在她光滑肌膚下藏著分明的肌肉線條，而身後那人正沿著線條仔細搓揉，整個過程就像按摩店廣告那樣充滿詩意。  
安娜的意識緩緩飄去遙遠的彼方。

陽光灑進房間弄醒了她，轉頭，她看見艾莎就躺在她的身邊睡得很沉，嘴角帶著笑意。平常這時候她已經爬上艾莎的背上試圖把姊姊弄醒，吵著要姊姊陪自己玩。挪威的天空飄著雪，她記得那天是艾莎的七歲生日，所以她決定讓姊姊好好睡到自然醒。她爬進艾莎的懷裡，拉起她的手放在自己的背上，出乎安娜的意料之外，艾莎一邊呢喃著安娜的名字一邊把安娜摟進懷裡緊緊抱著。  
一度安娜以為自己把艾莎弄醒了，但她只是嚼了嚼嘴，繼續深深地睡去。安娜將頭靠在艾莎的胸前，這是第一次，她靜靜地待在艾莎的身邊，只是靜靜的，不吵不鬧。在姊姊溫暖的懷抱中她重新感到睡意，享受著姊姊的手在溫柔地撫弄著她的頭髮⋯⋯

啊⋯⋯艾莎的手受傷了不是？艾莎袖底下的瘀青猛然打斷了安娜的夢境，愧疚感爬上艾莎撫過的每一寸肌膚，將她拉回現實。正當她想轉身告訴艾莎已經可以時，艾莎停下了動作，把毛巾放回熱水盆裡再度沾濕、擰乾。  
「安娜，好了，起來先把你身體擦乾淨我再幫你換藥。」艾莎說，然而安娜把頭死死壓在枕頭裡拱著肩不予回應，「安娜？」  
艾莎一手放到安娜的背上，傾身靠近她，輕輕搖了下她的肩膀，此時她注意到藏在安娜臉下的枕頭染濕了一小片。  
「安娜⋯⋯你在哭嗎？」艾莎抽動了下手收回胸前，怯生生地問，「如果我有做了什麼冒犯到你⋯⋯我很抱歉⋯⋯」  
「不⋯⋯沒有，我只是⋯⋯」安娜一聽到艾莎口氣中的歉意，立刻抱著枕頭爬起身，在枕頭後露出了紅腫的雙眼。她看著艾莎低垂視線，長而濃密的睫毛蓋住了她的瞳孔，方才不容安娜拒絕的氣勢已經消逝殆盡，「我只是⋯⋯想到了小時候我們還在老家時的事情，我覺得⋯⋯很開心⋯⋯」安娜的聲音漸漸淡去，她不確定艾莎有沒有聽到語尾的三個字。  
那一瞬間安娜敢賭上她十天份的鮪魚三明治裡的美乃滋，她看到了在她記憶中、在這十五年來從沒有被她遺忘的那張笑容從艾莎臉上一閃而過，只有一瞬間，便隨即恢復成毫無情緒的、僵硬的臉。是什麼時候開始的？安娜默默心想，雖然她記得艾莎從小就很害羞怕生，但對她，艾莎從來不會保留她最真摯的笑容。  
正想開口說些什麼時，艾莎打斷了安娜的意圖。  
「你快把身體擦乾淨吧。」說完，艾莎轉過身背對安娜坐到床角。  
安娜望著艾莎低垂著頭的背影淡淡一笑，甩下枕頭快速地擦好身子、穿上上衣、脫下褲子——為了讓艾莎比較好換藥——拉上被單蓋住下身。  
「好了。」艾莎聞言轉身，跪到安娜面前捲起袖子，手上的瘀青印入安娜的眼簾，再度刺痛了她的胸口。艾莎幫她拆解腿上的繃帶、把藥膏塗在粗糙的縫線上——想著等安定下來後再給安娜重新縫一次，否則這邊會留下大塊難以復原的疤痕。如果她們還在總部就好了，總部研究室有一批新藥可以完美消除這樣的傷口留下的疤痕，恢復原本光澤緊緻的皮膚，還給特工們亮麗的外表。  
當然並不是所有特工都對新藥看好。對某些特工來說，身上的疤痕是他們的勳章，有些時候甚至可以用來威嚇敵人。

艾莎給她換上新的紗布、裹上乾淨的繃帶綁緊。腰部的傷口也是差不多的步驟快速處理起來，動作快到安娜還來不及喊痛就完成了。  
「這樣就行了，當然能避免活動還是盡量，就算你有這麼好的體格也不要胡來。」艾莎邊收拾醫療用品邊說著，安娜則彎下腰再度把毛巾浸濕清洗一番後扭乾，偷瞄了眼艾莎。  
「嘿，不要動。」安娜輕聲說，本來只是想用毛巾幫艾莎擦去臉上用來蓋住青紫的粉底液，但一個緊張，她一手捧上了艾莎的臉頰。艾莎嚇了一跳、安娜也嚇了一跳，安娜本打算道歉收手，但艾莎只是愣愣地看著她對此沒有任何表示。安娜珉緊嘴唇，既然如此一不做二不休，她把艾莎往自己的身子拉過去，讓她趴在自己的雙腿間仰著頭，顫抖著手輕輕擦拭著她的額頭。  
安娜不敢看艾莎的眼睛，她仔細地幫她擦去粉底液，手上的毛巾漸漸染上顏料，水盆的水也髒了，最後她放下毛巾打量成果。  
「哈哈，果然還是應該要用卸妝油洗過一遍比較好⋯⋯」安娜傻笑著，對上了艾莎水藍色的雙眸，她在那對冰冷的瞳孔中看見了自己的影子，緩緩收起上揚的嘴角。

雖然沒說什麼話，但這樣的姐妹互動感覺挺不錯的。安娜暗自心想，只要她慢慢來，或許她們就能恢復到以前那樣的熱絡，艾莎的笑容大概也會多起來了吧？安娜放下手中的毛巾，鼓起勇氣直直看進艾莎的眼裡，思考著要如何把她的心思轉達給艾莎。  
上次這麼做時被衝動主導了理智，這次她謹慎選詞，然而她滿溢至胸腔的思念，哽在喉頭化不成明白的詞彙，她找不到任何一句話、任何一個她所知的文字可以精準地把她的想法傳達給艾莎。  
安娜對自己低落的語文造詣感到懊惱，既然如此只好用行動來取代言語了。安娜緩緩靠近艾莎，拾起艾莎的雙手拉到胸前，就如同小時候她們憤怒、傷心、不安時母親對她們做的那樣，她想要用擁抱來告訴艾莎自己有多想念她，想要這個她曾經擁有了六年的擁抱，在分開了十五年後的現在，她想要重拾這個溫暖的擁抱。  
現在她終於能再度擁有她了。  
然而就在安娜快要碰上她的額頭前，艾莎猛然甩開了安娜的雙手，推開安娜拉開距離。安娜瞪大眼睛看著她一語不發低著頭收拾使用過的繃帶與水盆，艾莎在離開房間前停下腳步。  
「我想⋯⋯我們得去找奧蘿拉討論之後的事情了，所以如果你好了的話就也過來吧。」語畢，艾莎急匆匆離開了房間，丟下安娜一個人墜入失望的旋渦之中。

安娜氣急敗壞地穿上褲子，就差那麼一點，明明剛才的氣氛那麼好，為什麼艾莎要把她推開？以為自己終於能拉近姊妹的距離，但顯然艾莎並不想這麼做。或許艾莎在這裡做的一切不過是她身為特工對後輩的照顧罷了，並沒有因為自己是她的妹妹而有所區別。安娜憤憤地在心裡抱怨。  
她對自己一點意圖也沒有，一切都只是自己的一廂情願。  
安娜拉上床單把臉埋進去，努力克制著眼淚。她恨透了這種被拋棄的感覺，她的父母離開了她，在她最需要家人的時候艾莎頭也不回地離開了她——跟著那個聽說是個超級有錢的單身女子走了。而這十五年來她不斷的嘗試，用盡各種手法就算要被凱和吉爾達討厭，她也想要找回艾莎。然而就在她們好不容易重逢了，艾莎卻把她推開。  
她把自己丟進孤單的黑暗裡自怨自艾著，直到聽見男生們從二樓下來的腳步聲及談話聲，她仰起頭努力收回眼淚，等到他們離去後，安娜這才起身離開小房間。  
小房間出去後左轉到盡頭，在階梯旁有間廁所，安娜先到廁所打理自己，洗去臉上的淚水與熱氣，確保等會到辦公室集合時不會被任何人看出自己哭過的樣子。她看著鏡子中憔悴的臉龐嘆了口氣——紅腫的雙眼絕對會出賣自己。

樂佩在艾莎與安娜離去後，立刻趴到桌上求著貝兒快點解答給自己聽。貝兒淡淡一笑，讓樂佩好好坐上椅子後從筆記本底下抽出一張紙放到最上頭。樂佩快速往下看，略過數個貝兒圈起又劃掉的組合，最後在最底下找到一串完整的文字。  
「AULNOIS—SUR SEILLE FRANCE？」樂佩試圖用法文的發音唸出這段文字，但聽起來十足蹩腳，逗得貝兒咯咯笑。  
「沒錯就是在奧爾努瓦的塞爾河畔。」貝兒說。  
「怎麼那麼巧就剛好在法國？」樂佩看向後頭的奧蘿拉，她剛喝完紅茶正在沖洗杯子，她知道樂佩接下來要說什麼。「他怎麼會知道要來法國？會不會那個鬍子怪咖其實也是九頭蛇內應，然後在引導我們到危險的地方？」奧蘿拉聽出突然出現在樂佩口氣中的恐懼。  
「或許喔！搞不好他等下會趁我們睡覺時把九頭蛇叫來然後我們就被一網打盡了也不一定。」奧蘿拉不以為意的說，她把杯子擦乾後重新收回杯架上，她轉頭發現貝兒和樂佩都用著驚恐的眼神看著自己。奧蘿拉對著天花板翻了白眼。  
「他是最不可能成為九頭蛇探員的人了，所以別擔心好嗎？」雖然奧蘿拉很清楚這點，但在總部時還是得給他們一點測試，畢竟在背叛面前，所有信任都像掉進水裡的棉花糖。然而現在，孤軍奮戰的他們不能再把時間浪費在互相猜疑了。  
「可是，今天那些背叛神盾局的人，當初也沒人猜到他們會是九頭蛇⋯⋯」樂佩低聲指出。  
「這是很好的想法，但費茲伯特、史蒂文斯和哈洛德是卡娜老師親自提拔的隊員，卡娜老師的眼光不會看錯人的，所以我相信費茲伯特和他的隊員。」奧蘿拉邊說邊走回桌邊坐下，雙手交疊在腿上。「就算退一萬步來說他原本是個壞胚子好了，但在跟著卡娜老師的期間也早就被感化成忠誠的神盾局探員了吧！卡娜老師就是有這樣的魔力，是神盾局裡最受尊敬的導師。」  
「真可惜我只見過卡娜老師一次。」貝兒輕輕嘆口氣，而唯一的那一次卡娜老師早已經斷氣，「但是卡娜老師的過世對他們好像沒有太大的影響？」貝兒想起方才在倉庫門前尤金還有心思開玩笑，亞當雖然一度從他的臉上看到肅殺之意，但也很快就變得泰然自若。至於艾莎⋯⋯完全讓人看不出來對此有什麼想法。  
「那是不可能的，你大概沒注意到當初我對著他們羞辱卡娜老師時，他們的眼神有多想把我千刀萬剮。」奧蘿拉聳聳肩，「但他們是專業探員，這種和出生入死的同伴生離死別的事情他們沒少經歷過，就算有影響，他們也不可能會表現出來的。」  
貝兒與樂佩交換個眼神沈重地低下頭，紙張在樂佩的手中被捏皺了一角。  
「這個嘛，你們也不用想得太嚴肅就是，這是你們從進入神盾局學院那天就注定要面對的事情，所以好好珍惜現在還能和大家和睦相處的時光，搞不好明天早上一起來就發現正被自己的同伴拿槍抵著頭也不一定。」奧蘿拉一派輕鬆地開著面前兩人無法接受的玩笑。貝兒勉強擠出一個笑容，旋即恢復與樂佩相同的沈重表情。  
「也是，反正現在也沒有我們能做的就是。」貝兒啞著嗓子說。  
「噢，當然有，說到這個我正好想趁現在拜託你一件事情。」奧蘿拉挺起身，雙手在面前擊掌，發出清脆的聲響，兩人抬頭看向奧蘿拉，「華森探員，你和哈洛德探員同為科學與科技學院的學生，我想你們之間大概比較能⋯⋯理解彼此，所以我想拜託你多多關照一下哈洛德。」  
「關照艾莎⋯⋯我是說，哈洛德探員？她怎麼了嗎？」貝兒說，其實她這一路上基於從艾莎身上感受到的某種同質性而試圖和她搭話，但都以失敗收場。她不知道對於艾莎，她能做到什麼。  
「這個嘛⋯⋯雖然我和哈洛德只在幾次任務會議上見過面，對她不是很了解，但我知道的是這是她在神盾局的第二年，她⋯⋯不像費茲伯特和史蒂文斯那麼經驗豐富⋯⋯」  
「可是我一點經驗也沒有！」貝兒著急地反駁。  
「我要你做的事情跟經驗沒有關係。」奧蘿拉對貝兒打斷她不耐煩地揮揮手，「我要說的是她也是卡娜提拔的，在卡娜殉職這件事上，她大概不能像費茲伯特和史蒂文斯一樣調適得那麼好——當然史蒂文斯探員有時會反應過度激烈，但大致上他做得還不錯——可憐的哈洛德，雖然有她妹妹在，但那兩個人看起來就像因為激烈爭吵而離婚的夫妻多年後重新見面時尷尬的樣子。」  
「可是比起我，曾和哈洛德探員一起執行過任務的費茲伯特和史蒂文斯不是比較好的人選嗎？他們⋯⋯他們應該會比我更能理解哈洛德吧？」  
「費茲伯特確實能看得比較開又照顧人，就是有時會太粗線條、史蒂文斯的心理素質則還沒辦法成為隊員的支柱，更別說這種時候同性的陪伴會比異性前輩的關心來得有效果，對吧？」  
貝兒正想反駁些什麼，但她聽到開門聲從沒有玻璃隔閡的窗外傳來，她只好停止這個話題，聽著腳步聲漸漸遠去。  
「那麼我該怎麼做？」貝兒傾身壓低聲音說。  
「你就好好看著哈洛德就好啦——」奧蘿拉也壓低聲音回應。  
辦公室陷入沈默之中，貝兒與樂佩皆垂著頭滿懷心事，奧蘿拉不改一派輕鬆的樣子，啾著嘴吹出活潑的旋律。

過沒多久，腳步聲重新傳進辦公室，樂佩聞聲轉頭，艾莎的身影出現在窗外，她一如往常低垂著視線走進辦公室。  
「安娜還好嗎？」從艾莎出現在辦公室外開始，樂佩與貝兒的視線緊緊黏在艾莎身上，她們發現艾莎的雙頰通紅，紅潤的顏色就快蓋過她臉上的瘀血痕跡。  
艾莎用點頭代替了回答，伸手拉了拉襯衫領子，抱著自己的雙臂靠在辦公室最角落的牆邊站著，將自己隔絕在世界之外。


	10. Chapter 10

等到男生們與安娜都來到辦公室後，奧蘿拉站到眾人面前。貝兒注意到安娜站在辦公室另一個角落，和艾莎拉開最遠距離。  
奧蘿拉清了清喉嚨，「首先，史蒂文斯、費茲伯特和哈洛德探員，把你們的神盾局徽章給我。」三人毫不猶豫地遞上代表身份的皮夾給奧蘿拉，奧蘿拉也拿出自己的，她打開來看了眼裡頭的徽章嘆口氣，「華森探員，你已經領到徽章了嗎？」  
貝兒搖搖頭，她才剛進神盾局實習，連這個代表身份的徽章都還沒拿到，神盾局就垮台了。她看著奧蘿拉把皮夾丟在桌上，感到一絲惋惜。  
「比約格曼，這些就拜託你銷毀了，現在開始我們必須隱藏神盾局的身份，九頭蛇還在追捕我們，所以這是為了保護你們的措施。」三人點點頭，尤金的眼神沒有離開過自己的皮夾，那個皮夾伴隨了他五年的時光，對此他感到依依不捨但又沒有辦法。  
「再來，華森探員解出了密碼，」奧蘿拉看了眼尤金，尤金挑起眉毛好奇的眼神等待奧蘿拉繼續說下去，「密碼指出在奧爾努瓦的塞爾河畔，是在靠近德國邊境的一個法國鄉下地方。」奧蘿拉拿出手機在上頭搜尋，片刻，她重新抬頭看向所有人。  
「很好的地點，我認為那裡大概就是秘密基地也不一定。」尤金精神振奮起來。  
「你怎麼能確定卡娜老師寫的就是秘密基地？如果真的是秘密基地怎麼可能就這樣寫在可能會被九頭蛇撿去的筆記本裡？」亞當皺起眉頭，對尤金輕浮的態度感到不滿。  
「因為，」尤金用一副輕挑的眼神回望亞當，「卡娜老師有跟我提過歐洲有一個秘密基地，她本來打算把這件事情交代給我，在她退休前。」尤金雙手插在胸前得意的說。「所以我認為這本筆記本裡一定有卡娜老師要留給我的、關於秘密基地的訊息。」  
「但我覺得還是不能那麼確定，畢竟這條訊息有加密跟沒加密是一樣的，她到底想要防誰？總不可能是九頭蛇，這個加密法他們肯定解得出來。」貝兒搖搖頭。  
「但我們總是得做點什麼吧？現在這是我們唯一的線索，所以我們就去追，不對了再回來就好！」尤金揮舞雙手，試圖說服不安的眾人。  
「可是⋯⋯」  
「你還是對我一開始選擇歐洲這件事覺得很可疑？你懷疑我們為什麼不是去找美國的資源而是特地跑到歐洲？」貝兒沈默沒有回答，「讓我告訴你，因為我們本來就是歐洲分隊，我們在歐洲其實有一個分部，當時我們會在美國總部是因為我們去跟上頭報告布魯塞爾事件的最新進度，美國不是我們的領地。  
「就連奧蘿拉也是從歐洲分部調到總部去的，所以對我們來說最好的辦法就是回到我們熟悉並且有資源的地方。當然，歐洲分部是有被登記在神盾局的資料庫裡，既然神盾局被九頭蛇佔領，我們自然不可能再回到歐洲分部——希望愛麗兒已經提早離開分部——不過慶幸我還知道這個地方。」尤金和阿克交換了一個眼神，阿克得意地挺起胸膛。  
「我認為費茲伯特是對的，我們要去這個地方。」奧蘿拉說，尤金朝奧蘿拉比了個感謝的手勢。

「說到歐洲分部，我在得知神盾局淪陷時有試圖聯繫歐洲分部。」阿克開口。  
「如何？有聯絡到愛麗兒嗎？」亞當緊張地看向阿克，就連從頭到尾興致缺缺的艾莎也抬起頭專注起來。  
愛麗兒是歐洲分部的一員，在尤金等人與卡娜前往總部做報告時留下愛麗兒一人看守歐洲分部。歐洲分部不同於位於美國的總部，它很小，幾乎就只是個有著一般住家不會有的功能的別墅罷了，只是給他們用來放器材、訓練、接收總部命令的地方。即使如此之小，歐洲分部的安全措施也不馬乎，只不過在總部淪陷的今天，歐洲分部的防禦系統還有沒有效就不得而知。  
「她是個資深探員所以我想⋯⋯在聽到新聞後她大概也知道該做些什麼。」阿克說，「在你們來之前我才到市區找個公共電話試圖聯繫她，她有接電話，但不管我說什麼都沒有回應。我過了一下才突然靈光一閃，天啊，我怎麼那麼笨！九頭蛇一定已經攻入歐洲總部，他們在追蹤我的位置！於是我趕緊掛斷電話跑了。」談起早上的經歷，阿克臉上餘悸猶存。  
「等等，你被他們追蹤到了？」奧蘿拉嚴厲的眼神掃向阿克。  
「不，不，沒有。我逃了一段距離後便繞路折返到附近一間咖啡廳，我在那裡坐了一個小時都沒看到有任何可疑的人靠近電話亭。當然撇除一個西裝筆挺的男士走進去電話亭講了一會電話。為了之後或許可以成為線索，我還錄到手機都快燒起來，現在正放在冷氣機下冷卻。」  
「把你的手機拿過來，或許貝兒可以檢視看看。」  
「沒問題，當然沒問題，只不過我覺得那影片其實沒錄到什麼，就只有一個男士講了會兒電話，大部分就是孤單的電話亭。」阿克邊說邊走到冰箱前，他的手機就放在冰箱上頭正對著冷氣機出風口，「我得告訴你們就在德朗西小甜菜街角，正對一間墨西哥捲餅店前的那間咖啡店、墨綠色招牌，他們的咖啡真的是難喝到讓人受不了，不過店員倒是挺漂亮的。」阿克羞澀一笑，打開影片後把手機遞給貝兒。  
貝兒快速滑動影片，找到阿克說的那名男子走進電話亭的片段，奧蘿拉也湊近貝兒身後。樂佩原本也想加入觀看，但總覺得自己或許幫不上什麼忙而作罷。她下意識轉頭，卻發現自己身旁空蕩蕩。

「安娜！」樂佩壓低聲音悄悄來到房間角落，發現安娜臉色蒼白，身子吃力地倚著牆微微顫抖，「你怎麼不去坐下？過來，你不能這樣逞強。」樂佩扶著安娜的肩膀引領她來到桌邊坐下，安娜緊緊閉上眼睛深吸一口氣後重新張開，樂佩這才注意到她雙眼紅腫，但她的眼神告訴樂佩不要多問，她現在什麼話都不想說。樂佩輕拍安娜的肩膀，安娜感激地揚起嘴角。  
「他在東張西望，找什麼東西的樣子。」貝兒說。  
「或許他只是對電話亭好奇，大概是第一次用電話亭，我不明白單純打電話的人有什麼可疑的。」阿克聳聳肩。  
「是很可疑，他穿很正式的西裝，可能正在上班或跑業務，不可能沒帶手機。如果他真的忘了帶手機，姿態會看起來更慌張一點，但他非常淡定。」尤金也湊上前看著手機上那個男人彎下腰對電話亭外探頭，「他在找什麼。」這句不是疑問句。  
男人似乎終於找到了他要的東西。  
所有正盯著螢幕的人專注起來，他把話筒擱在電話上，又投了幾枚硬幣後走到電話亭外面，他似乎在盯著路燈柱凝神細看，但從影片上沒辦法看到路燈上有什麼值得他注意的東西。  
「那裡有什麼？」尤金又更靠近了一點，片刻，那個男人似乎對路燈柱失去興趣了。他走回電話亭拿起話筒，過了半晌，他掛斷電話走出電話亭。當所有人正打算看他會往哪個方向走去時，畫面一黑，影片結束。  
「就這樣？」尤金不滿地看向阿克。  
「沒辦法，老手機了撐不久，現在還能開機我就很慶幸了。」  
「可惜手機攝影畫質太低，不然應該就可以知道他在看什麼了。或許下次你應該選個好一點的角度。」尤金拍了拍阿克的肩膀。  
正當尤金對這件事情已經失去興趣時，貝兒把影片倒回到西裝男子緊盯著路燈柱的片段後暫停播放。她把影片湊到鼻子前，試圖在從模糊畫面中找到一絲線索。  
「我有一個想法。」艾莎開口，所有人都嚇了一跳看過去，但艾莎只是盯著眼前的地板，「那邊有沒有可能有裝攝影機？我看過有些地方會在路燈上裝攝影機，如果是我想要找是誰用過那台公共電話⋯⋯」  
「就會找監視器！」貝兒驚喜地接著說，「這很簡單的邏輯但相當聰明，雖然我們不能確定那邊有沒有裝監視器，但總不可能為了看一隻停在路燈上的麻雀而多投幾枚硬幣放下話筒而不是直接掛斷。」貝兒放下手機開始推論起來。  
「那他為什麼要一直看著那個攝影機？我以為既然他們知道那裡有攝影機，就可以調閱⋯⋯」亞當問。  
「他們不可能去跟警察申請調閱監視器的，沒有充分理由。我覺得他們想駭進系統的可能比較高，也比較簡單。大概那個男人是在找攝影機的編號之類的，可以幫助他們比較快⋯⋯等等！」貝兒的眼神轉為驚恐看向阿克，而阿克注意到奧蘿拉、亞當和尤金也都帶著一臉見到幽靈的表情。  
「我想我們得現在就出發了。」奧蘿拉起身拿起桌上的神盾局徽章就走，尤金和亞當也非常快速的往門口移動，樂佩雖然不知道發生什麼事情，但也意識到氣氛的改變，扶著安娜起身跟著走出去。  
「嘿嘿嘿！誰可以告訴我發生什麼事情？」阿克追著他們身後喊，「哈洛德探員，他們怎麼了？我做錯什麼嗎？」阿克攔住隊伍最後的艾莎問。  
「我想你的臉被攝影機拍到了，他們大概可以追蹤你最後到了哪裡。這雖然需要點時間，但距離你回來倉庫也有一段時間了對吧？也就是說我們剩沒多少時間了。」艾莎低著頭說完也匆匆離開。

艾莎來到倉庫貨架區，尤金和亞當正合力把他們整理起來的箱子搬到車子附近。  
「克里斯托弗，可以把車打開嗎？我們得快點離開這裡！」尤金對著辦公室大喊，阿克匆匆拿來了三副鑰匙，亞當與尤金把箱子分別放上車。  
「這台麵包車也能開嗎？」尤金看著地上散落的維修工具問。  
「可以，我只是在定期保養，它狀況很好，可以正常上路。」  
「很好。」尤金打開麵包車後車廂，把最後一箱抬上車。  
「九頭蛇很可能已經來到附近，我們必須悄聲離開。所以第一台車由比約格曼駕駛，你得帶我們走隱蔽路線，我要確保我們不會碰上九頭蛇的任何一台車。」奧蘿拉指著阿克說，阿克點點頭。  
「費茲伯特和史蒂文斯分別開另外兩台，我和樂佩坐比約格曼的車，至於哈洛德姐妹坐史蒂文斯的車⋯⋯你們把醫療用品放哪？」奧蘿拉問。  
「麵包車。」  
「很好，動作快，記住，車子不可以開大燈，會被發現。我們要藉著夜色隱密行蹤。」奧蘿拉看了眼手錶說，飛快地從武器箱裡挑出一把手槍後帶著樂佩坐上第一台休旅車。  
見所有人都上車後，阿克打開倉庫大門，門外月光揮灑在空曠的草地，阿克搔了搔頭不知道在這樣寬廣的地方要怎麼隱蔽形蹤，但他還是得硬著頭皮做，畢竟會造成這種局面都是自己太不小心。他踩下油門，領著後兩台車在月色的映照下緩緩駛進黑夜中。


	11. Chapter 11

清晨的曙光從低矮的山頭後悄悄爬起，安娜揉著疲憊的雙眼趴在窗邊。一路上她試圖提起精神，但在漫長的車程中她還是敵不過疲憊，當她再度張開眼睛時，車上就只剩下樂佩、她和艾莎三人，車子則停在一間紅色穀倉正門口前的稻草堆後。她看了眼換到駕駛座的艾莎，車子沒有熄火，而她手上正握著一把手槍戒備。  
她不自覺在腦袋中想像艾莎舉著槍對著別人的頭威嚇的樣子⋯⋯但完全想像不出那個畫面。  
特工們各自配備一把半自動手槍或M4卡賓槍，各自隱身在其他稻草堆、鐵桶、耕耘車後面。現場氣氛凝結到最高點，瞬間掃去安娜的睡意。

尤金朝後頭揮了揮手，亞當與奧蘿拉低身穿過穀倉門來到屋側，亞當貼著牆面緩緩移動。他發現在前方有一扇窗，他靠近到窗邊，發現窗戶緊緊關閉，並用破舊的窗簾遮擋。他對著尤金搖搖頭，重新回到預備位置待命。  
他們沒有一個人穿防彈衣，大概是出逃時間不夠給他們準備，即使如此他們還是勇敢站在第一線面對未知的危險。阿克看著眼前的情景在車上嘆了口氣，說要追究責任自己肯定是責無旁貸。當他領著兩台車開上山坡時，透過後照鏡看到一隊車隊的燈光照亮了倉庫群，爆裂聲隨即響徹山頭。他打了個冷顫，慶幸他們即時逃離了倉庫，不然他們早就橫躺在倉庫的水泥地上涼了。  
出於把他們置入危險境地的愧疚，他本來不應該直接帶這些人到這間穀倉的，但他必須要彌補自己的過錯。他拿出手機——爛歸爛但還是救了他們的手機——撥打一支號碼。

亞當與奧蘿拉從兩側警戒著緩慢靠近大門，他們交換了一個眼神，正準備行動時，開門聲打斷他們，亞當看向後方突然面露驚恐，對著奧蘿拉身後拼命揮手，口中不斷發出嘶嘶聲。她跟著回頭一看，發現阿克正從車上下來，並且大步朝他們走去，絲毫沒有小心謹慎的樣子。  
「你在幹什麼！回去，很危險！」尤金從稻草堆中跳出來拉住阿克低聲警告，但阿克回以淡淡一笑，下巴往倉庫的方向一點。  
倉庫大門發出一陣悶響，隨著大門滑開，亞當和奧蘿拉警覺轉身撲進距離他們最近的掩蔽物之後，露出一雙眼睛戒備，食指悄悄移到板機上頭。  
然而在門後迎接他們的只有一名身材矮小、衣著端莊、沒有配備武器的白髮男子，直挺挺佇立在後。  
「歡迎神盾局倖存探員們，這裡是神盾局歐洲秘密基地，請快點把你們的車開進來吧。」男子面帶微笑操著法國口音開口，蒼老的嗓音裡充滿元氣，不知為何，即使是最多疑的奧蘿拉也從這位身上感受到令人安定、值得信任的氣息。

「你倒是早點告訴我們不就好了？」認出來人的尤金不滿地捶了下阿克寬厚的肩膀，他報以尷尬一笑，「虧貝兒花那麼多時間解暗號，然後我們還不知道那是幹嘛的。」  
「這個嘛，你們倒是猜到秘密基地了不是？」  
一行人在法國紳士的引導下把車子開進穀倉，穀倉內部基本上跟一般認知的穀倉一樣：乾稻草鋪滿泥土地、木頭蓋成的階梯則可以通到上層空間、木頭柵欄把空間分割成三部分、還有倚放在柵欄上的一些農用工具等等。正當所有人對於如此一般又狹小的空間——停進三台車後就沒有多餘空間可以給他們做其他建設——是所謂秘密基地而感到困惑時，法國紳士把穀倉大門闔上，些許清晨的陽光自門上微小的縫隙與孔洞中流洩而入。他比了比手勢示意準備要下車的探員留在車上，慢悠悠地走到稻草堆後頭，在粗糙的柱子上摸索一陣後拆下木頭隔板，顯露出藏在裡面的機器。他按下綠色按鈕，轟隆一聲，泥地上裂出整齊的方形切痕，接著機器的轟隆聲伴隨眾人的驚嘆聲，地面緩緩掀起，在那底下是一條打磨得光亮的車道入口，車道兩側與天花板皆安裝上LED燈管照亮陰暗的地下道路。

從車道進去後緊接著就是寬闊的空間，裸露的灰色牆面就像安藤忠雄的清水模建築，地面則是打磨得光亮的PU地面。顯然這裡就是專用停車場，在這裡停放了各種休旅車、越野車以及貨車。其中一面牆角落則設置了大張桌子，周圍的架子上堆放各種器具與工具箱，零件整齊分類放在各自的小抽屜，以及其他零零總總的機械整齊掛在牆上，自天花板垂下的電線也都綑綁整齊，使用者只稍抬手便能簡單摸到自己需要的東西，這個區域使阿克看得目瞪口呆。  
「畢竟這裡是秘密基地，顧名思義就是不能隨便告訴別人的地方。」阿克費很大的勁才把目光從精緻的工作區移開。「就連我也是第一次進來。」  
「呵呵呵，是我交代他這麼做的，尤金別太苛責他，你也知道他只是盡自己的義務。」法國紳士笑著跟尤金打招呼，「如果不把每一份工作細項交代清楚，他就會像上次把突擊步槍誤當神盾局自行開發的半自動步槍送去歐洲分部，真慶幸愛麗兒是個好女孩，要不然他大概永遠分不清楚點二五子彈不能拿來裝M16——當然現在也沒人再用M16出任務了，你說是吧？那都是神盾局的舊時代產物了，我們有更新的東西。」  
「你來過歐洲分部？」尤金問阿克。  
「噢，對，就那一次而已。你們那時剛好去布魯塞爾，愛麗兒前些日子跟總部要求補一些武器到分部，但總部回報因為紐約之戰後總部需要加強部署，暫時沒有閒置武器可以提供，所以卡娜老師就聯絡我從倉庫送一些過去歐洲分部，就那次。」阿克聳聳肩。  
紐約之戰是復仇者聯盟在紐約對抗洛基帶來的奇塔瑞大軍的戰爭，並且在神盾局探員菲爾．考森犧牲後，激起了本來四分五裂的復仇者們的意志。這場由神盾局號召保衛地球的戰爭犧牲了不少神盾局探員，即使損失慘重，他們還是相當迅速的恢復運作。

艾莎打開後門攙扶安娜下車，樂佩碰碰跳跳地從艾莎手中接過安娜，即使身體依然很虛弱，但看得出安娜的眼神正綻放新奇的光芒。  
當所有人都下車後，法國紳士領著他們來到一間裝潢舒適的空間。這裡充滿木頭的香氣，白色水泥牆面上用深褐色木頭蓋住一半的牆面來製造視覺上的溫度，木頭牆面底下切成不規則波浪型來為空間增添活潑的氣息；其中一半的區域放置著灰色不織布沙發以及22吋液晶電視，鋪上墨綠色地毯來為單調的配色做點綴；另一半空間則是開放式廚房，有咖啡機、熱水器、電磁爐、冰箱以及洗手槽，吧台上方還擺著精緻花盆，花盆旁的巨大透明盤則擺放了一些水果。  
「各位各位，這位就是以前的倉庫管理人——佩比爺爺。」阿克小跑步到眾人面前說，「我很抱歉讓各位陷入危險，如果不是我疏忽，你們也不用三更半夜逃離倉庫開著四小時夜車翻山越嶺到法國內陸這樣的窮鄉僻壤，希望這樣能幫你們省點事情來表達我的歉意⋯⋯」阿克雙手攪在胸口前，在沈重的氣氛下勉強拉出一個大大的笑臉。  
奧蘿拉雙手插胸，看得出來她有點不滿，但什麼都沒說。所有人帶著疲倦與些許不耐的眼神看著站在最前方紅著臉瞪大眼睛的阿克，阿克可以感受到厚重的低氣壓正壓在自己的肩上。  
「我想，先讓大家去休息休息，有什麼事情明天再說會比較好。」佩比爺爺呵呵笑著，「這邊是客廳，有需要任何東西這裡幾乎都有，我等會先帶你們到房間區，肚子餓的人可以到這邊找東西填飽肚子。」佩比爺爺和善地介紹，阿克趁所有人的注意力都轉到佩比爺爺身上後，默默回到人群裡盡力把自己寬大的身子縮起隱藏起來。「那麼這邊請。」  
安娜在樂佩的攙扶下跟著佩比爺爺的指示來到宿舍區，宿舍區大概可以算是整個基地最偏僻的地方。途中他們經過了好幾道深鎖的門以及看起來就像實驗室的超大空間，還有一道暗紅色的鐵門上掛著練習室的牌子。  
宿舍區是一條L型狹長的走道，房間深黑色大門並排勘在潔白平滑的牆面，佩比爺爺讓他們自己選擇房間後便帶著阿克離開。  
「安娜，你就睡這間吧。」樂佩突然帶著笑意拖著安娜打開其中一扇門，正困惑之時安娜瞥見艾莎正巧走進隔壁房間，在她房間另一邊則是尤金與亞當。進門前艾莎瞥了眼安娜，隨即拉上木門果斷切斷任何一點交流的機會。那一聲喀喳聲輕輕波動安娜胸口，不像早先那樣激起那麼大的漣漪。  
在樂佩的幫助下，安娜脫下鞋子躺在柔軟的床上，意識很快就被重新席捲而來的疲倦往下拉扯，在她失去最後一點意識前聽到樂佩道了聲晚安，在安娜能回覆她以前，她的感官隨著關門聲一同熄滅。

在隔壁房，艾莎沒有躺在床上。她靠著牆——那面和安娜共用的同一面牆，緊緊把臉貼在牆上，整張臉皺成一團，彷彿想從牆上掠取一絲溫暖，但傳來的只有冰涼的回應。房間漸漸亮起來，他們的房間有一半是在地面上，慵懶的晨光漸漸甦醒，帶著滿滿的活力叫醒了大地。艾莎顫抖著肩膀，雙手環抱著膝蓋，迴盪在她耳邊的吵雜聲在安靜的房間中顯得更清楚、更狂暴。有多久沒有這樣了？她看著無法停止顫抖的烏黑的手腕問自己。  
原以為那些曾佔據她心底的惡魔在卡娜老師這些年的幫助下早就離開了她，但就在卡娜老師眼神中的光芒熄滅之後，她發現惡魔悄悄回到她耳邊嘶嘶低語、折磨她、威嚇著要把她拖入地獄之中永遠受苦受罪⋯⋯  
她得花好大的力氣，她必須很用力，才能克制自己大聲尖叫來驅趕那些可怕的嗓音。  
要不是⋯⋯艾莎抬頭望向窗外漸漸明亮的天空，要不是那道光即時照進了她的內心，她是不是早就被惡魔剽竊了理智、交上自己的靈魂了？

他們沒有人打算把阿克暴露行蹤的事情拿來批鬥一遍，相反的他們很開心節省了不少力氣與時間找到這麼棒的一個秘密基地。  
來到基地後一個星期，艾莎和貝兒忙著整理實驗室。艾莎花了三天時間窩在D—1地下室清點完所有藥品，接著確認實驗室有足夠的器材和防護配備，診療室的手術用具也足夠並從頭到尾做了一遍清潔；貝兒則在艾莎清點藥品期間把基地的主機運行起來並設計了一套防盜系統，再三確認沒有任何一個程式是連接上神盾局總部系統；阿克則成天躲在車庫研究那些噴槍啊、鑽頭啊之類的東西，他很開心自己有事情可以忙，他做的第一件事情就是把每一台車都清潔打蠟運轉確認沒有任何問題，本來還想把麵包車給漆上粉紅色油漆，但受到安娜與樂佩強烈反對而作罷。  
這段時間內，他們沒有一個人看到奧蘿拉在基地裡待超過三個小時，也沒有人知道她到底都在忙什麼。面對大家的質疑，佩比爺爺只是笑笑著什麼話也沒說；亞當與尤金則在他們來到基地的第三天便把無所事事的安娜與樂佩叫去，交代兩人從今天開始就是神盾局探員——不管她們甚至還沒考過畢業測驗，亞當擔任兩人的導師，在打掃基地之餘就是接受亞當的體能訓練。  
一個月後她們收到了她們的第一個任務——活捉一隻兔子。

「什麼？」聽聞任務後樂佩大聲抱怨，一拳重重打在沙包上。在經過亞當耐心的指導與訓練，她現在已經從學院派的生疏技巧中畢業，打沙包的姿態越來越有實戰架勢。  
「沒錯，活捉一隻兔子。」亞當斬釘截鐵地說。  
「可是我們要兔子幹嘛？這裡都有東西可以吃，而且奧蘿拉說等時局穩定我們就可以去小鎮的超市買東西吃⋯⋯等等，如果你還要我們親手殺了自己抓到的兔子，我可不幹。」安娜突然警覺起來，差點就把手上的啞鈴摔到地面。  
「我也不幹！」樂佩跟著附和。  
「哈哈，作為神盾局探員，你們總有一天要親手殺一隻兔子的。」亞當用著戲謔的口吻說，「不過今天我們要活的。」聽聞此，安娜與樂佩勉強安下心來。  
「可是⋯⋯我們要一隻兔子做什麼？」安娜問。  
「艾莎實驗室需要，現在的時局我們不可能去訂大把大把實驗兔來，但你知道實驗室會需要很多兔子來做實驗，我們要抓兩隻來，最好是一公一母可以繁殖。」亞當說，本來還想反對的安娜蠕動著嘴唇，把抱怨吞了回去。這一個月裡他對安娜唯一的了解就是只要搬出艾莎的名字，安娜就會乖乖聽話了。「聽說兔子繁殖力很強，我們只要抓到了兩隻給他們交配，就能自產自銷了。」  
「好吧，只要不是要我殺小動物我都可以。」樂佩聳聳肩，她知道安娜被說服了，她也就沒有拒絕空間。她脫下拳擊手套，拿起掛在椅子上的毛巾擦掉身上的汗水。  
見兩個小女生都同意後，亞當滿意地拿起桌上的一把槍，並示意她們各拿一支。安娜來回打量這把特別龐大但沒有如它外觀一般沈重的槍，外殼似乎是強化塑膠製成，槍管呈四方形，洞口特別大，外型粗糙到不像是神盾局會生產的武器。  
「嘿嘿嘿，小妞！別把槍口對準自己的頭！就算這不是手槍，射出來的東西也足夠把你打進艾莎的病房！」亞當壓下安娜的槍口，樂佩在旁邊一瞬間覺得安娜說不定會為了住進艾莎的病房好加快拉近姊妹距離而『不小心』按下板機。  
「這是獵捕槍，通常用來獵捕小動物用，再大一點的生物就沒有用了。」亞當解釋，「我們要用這個去補兔子，板機扣下去就會飛出一張網抓住獵物，這能幫你們省事不少。」  
簡單解釋完後，亞當帶著安娜與樂佩出發，從隱藏在穀倉旁的廚物櫃裡的出口離開。亞當領著她們到最近的森林，並示範了一次獵捕槍的用法。安娜與樂佩看著從槍口飛出的五顆石頭拖著一塊網子往樹梢飛去，紛紛讚嘆出聲。  
「如果你們發現了兔子，只要瞄準後扣板機就行了。你們應該都有上過射擊課了吧？」安娜與樂佩點頭，「那麼就跟你們用手槍的方法一樣，我就在這裡等你們，森林不大，反正迷路了就發你們的座標給我。」語畢，亞當坐到一棵樹下，揮了揮手便放任安娜與樂佩獨自面對陌生的森林。


	12. Chapter 12

「你可以嗎？」樂佩看著安娜已經能筆直走路，但還是擔心著她會被不靈光的雙腳絆倒自己。  
「嗯，我還可以，應該說，我感覺好極了。」安娜拍拍受傷的腰部，那裡的傷口已經癒合大半。被迫悶在地底下一個星期，安娜對於能走出室外曬曬太陽感到非常興奮。  
「不要太勉強喔！」樂佩看了眼安娜的大腿，目前為止看起來功能正常，「話說妳知道奧蘿拉昨天又出門了嗎？」  
「是喔？不是才回來一下而已嗎？」安娜跨過一個特別高的樹根，像是在特意展示自己雙腳行動靈活。  
「不知道，去訓練室前看到她急匆匆開著車跑出去了，不覺得感覺起來尤金都比較像長官了嗎？」樂佩聳聳肩，一個沒注意踢到了樹根，險些整個人摔進草叢。安娜從樂佩身後瞥見一閃而過的黑影，立刻舉起槍朝著黑影扣下板機。  
然而飛出去的網子只勾了一把葉子下來。  
「可惡。」安娜憤恨恨的嘟囔一聲撿起網子，獵捕槍只有一發子彈，她把槍和網子掛到腰帶上，「看來我們只能先幫艾莎帶一隻兔子回去了⋯⋯你覺得艾莎真的會拿他們做實驗嗎？」  
「這不是當然的嗎？電影裡那些科學家不是都會把一堆有的沒的東西加在一起搖一搖，然後給小動物注射，看會不會發生什麼病變，艾莎就是在做這個的吧？」樂佩邊說邊凝神觀察四周，她們只剩下一發子彈可以用了。  
「那如果實驗失敗的話呢？」  
「就⋯⋯處理掉吧？」兩人不禁打了個冷顫。  
「樂佩，那邊那邊！」安娜壓低聲音比著遠方一個渺小的黑影，樂佩也注意到那個外型是她們要的兔子。雖然跟她想像實驗室裡的兔子不太一樣，腿比較長，顏色也比較深。兩人沿著灌木叢林慢慢靠近，兔子正專注在眼前不知道從哪裡叼來的食物，雙耳不斷轉動偵查四周。當她們距離兔子只有三公尺時，兔子的雙耳猛然轉向。她們停下動作，屏住呼吸，等兔子重新放鬆警戒的瞬間，樂佩從灌木叢裡跳出來朝兔子開槍，拖著網子飛出的石子在兔子跳起來的一刻纏上牠，牠倒在地上被困在網子裡掙扎。

「我們真的要把牠帶回去嗎？」安娜來到兔子旁邊不忍的說。  
「但我們要交作業⋯⋯」樂佩也沈重地看著可憐的小兔子。  
「可是艾莎可能會不小心把牠害死，而且他們還打算繁殖小兔子，牠的寶寶們也可能會被艾莎不小心弄死⋯⋯」安娜說著說著，突然想求艾莎金盆洗手不要幹科學家了。  
「要不然⋯⋯我們先把牠帶去給亞當交作業，然後求亞當放過牠⋯⋯？」  
「好。」  
安娜蹲下身子把兔子抱在懷裡，輕輕拍著牠拱起的背，透過手心可以感受到牠的恐懼。兩人帶著半沈重的心情往森林出口走去，看見亞當正枕著腦袋打睏。樂佩搖了搖他的肩膀把他叫醒。  
「噢，我沒有睡著，我只是發了個呆。」亞當甩甩頭，看到安娜抱在懷裡的兔子面露驚訝，「你們抓到了？」他的口氣像是從一開始就不相信她們抓得到，他低頭看向手中的獵捕槍臉上充滿驚喜。  
「技術上來說是樂佩抓到的，我的打歪了。」安娜把兔子緊緊抱在手中，讓兔子靠在自己的肩上努力安撫牠。  
「沒關係，這樣也很厲害了，好了，把牠放了吧。」亞當說，安娜和樂佩露出訝異又驚喜的表情，「怎麼？你們以為艾莎真的要養兔子做實驗？她之後會去買小白鼠來用，兔子的飼料費太貴了好嗎。」但安娜和樂佩完全沒在聽亞當說明，轉身合力拆開兔子身上的網子。發現自己重獲自由後，小兔子慌忙地蹦進樹叢逃跑。

回去的一路上兩人有說有笑，偶爾會趁亞當低著頭打量捕獵槍時給他惡作劇一番。她們抱持著下次再出來不知道是什麼時候的心情，趁現在難得的時光盡情享受草原的空氣與徐徐的微風，畢竟現在她們得乖乖待在基地裡等命令發落，而唯一有權力發布命令的人卻整天不在基地裡。  
「嘿，兩位！去享受自由的空氣嗎？」看到安娜與樂佩走進基地，阿克放下手中的髒抹布與機油瓶。亞當則是一進基地就消失了身影，快到根本沒人注意到他。  
「我們去戶外訓練，雖然有點不知道訓練了什麼。」安娜和善的回應阿克，這是自從他帶大家到秘密基地後第一次主動開口搭話。  
「戶外訓練？我以為我們現在不能隨便離開基地。」阿克走向兩人，「要不要來去喝點咖啡？」  
「好哇！我一直想試試濾掛式咖啡，我看到櫃子裡有好多，安娜你要不要試試看？」樂佩說，她們正好經過實驗室，透過實驗室窗戶可以看到貝兒心浮氣躁地交互使用兩台電腦，亞當的獵捕槍被隨意丟在空桌上，他正在和艾莎檢查一個黑色的旅行袋。  
「什麼？噢⋯⋯好，我一直也想試試看⋯⋯」聽到樂佩的叫喚，安娜趕緊把目光從艾莎的背影上移開。  
「你想要的話其實可以進去跟她搭話。」  
「不了，她在忙，我就不吵她了⋯⋯你剛剛是說要試什麼？」安娜擠出微笑說。  
「濾掛式咖啡，佩比爺爺在倉庫也放了一些，我想你們會喜歡的！」阿克閃到兩人面前倒退著走，雙手在空中揮舞高聲談論他喝過的那些各種類別和不同產地的咖啡，安娜的注意力很快就被他誇張的肢體語言吸引，對著阿克的話語咯咯笑著。  
他們經過訓練室時，隨手把獵捕槍丟到桌上後，興高采烈地前往他們最喜歡的客廳。

「嘿，貝兒！我必須跟你說這個捕獵槍有用！」亞當一回到基地便直奔實驗室大聲的宣布，但馬上他就注意到實驗室低迷的氣氛。雖然平常這兩人就不怎麼說話，每次他來實驗室，貝兒至少還會跟他聊上幾句，但今天明顯可以感受到寧靜的實驗室中瀰漫的焦躁與火藥味，都是從貝兒身上散發出來的——這實在難得。  
亞當收起笑容走向艾莎，她正把他們從神盾局學院帶回來的資料倒在桌上。在他們來到基地後所有人都在忙著讓基地運作起來，現在才終於有片刻可以做點其他調查工作。  
「貝兒怎麼了？」亞當壓低聲音，伸手幫艾莎把資料整齊排好。  
「不知道，系統當機，程式運作不起來。」  
「什麼程式？」貝兒把一本筆記本重重摔在另一桌的電腦前檢視，亞當嚇了一大跳不小心叫出聲，但貝兒沒有理會他，忙著對照螢幕上出現的訊息重重敲打鍵盤。  
「她憑記憶還原的某個神盾局的資料分析軟體。」  
「還原？」  
「對。」  
亞當沈默，不只是敬佩貝兒能靠記憶去用重新還原軟體，同時他也感受到艾莎變得不太一樣，變得⋯⋯寡言？雖然她話本來就不多，但至少在講到工作上的事情時還會多話一些，有時甚至會主動解釋他聽不懂的部分，不會像現在這樣那麼的省話。

本來還想追問詳細，但艾莎已經提筆開始在學生手冊上做記號。每抽出一張學生卡，就劃掉學生卡上紀錄的名字。還好能通過科學與科技學院入學資格的學生不多——艾莎說過資格是什麼來著？噢對，至少要有一個博士學位才能入學。她很快就完成了工作，由亞當把所有學生卡整齊疊好，同一時間貝兒抱著筆記本衝出實驗室。  
「可憐的貝兒，才剛畢業就被委以重任，希望一切沒事。」亞當搖搖頭，看著在貝兒身後甩上的木門發出可憐的嘎嘰聲，「所以知道是誰的學生卡被拿走了嗎？」  
亞當探向學生名冊，艾莎在大部分的名字劃上黑線，只留下⋯⋯兩個名字？  
「唐尼吉爾和⋯⋯艾莎哈洛德？」亞當喃喃自語，抬頭發現艾莎的臉色變得慘白，「呃⋯⋯我想說不定你的學生卡是在混亂中弄掉的，所以⋯⋯你要不然跟我介紹一下這個『資料卡被九頭蛇拿走』的唐尼？」亞當特地加重語氣強調。  
艾莎緩緩開口，嘴唇顫抖片刻又闔上。她吞了個口水後才又重新開口。  
「唐尼就是幾個月前在神盾局學院引起騷動的學生。」艾莎的聲音小到快聽不見。  
亞當想起來在幾個月前確實聽說神盾局學院的游泳池半夜不明原因大片結凍，還差點把偷溜進去玩水的一男一女給凍住。當時神盾局特別派了科學與科技學院的資優畢業生—費茲西蒙回校演講，在那場演講上一道冰突然把觀眾席的學生給凍住雙腳打亂了流程，嚇得學生們驚慌尖叫，而當時被凍住的那個學生就是唐尼吉爾。在經歷突如其來的龍捲風襲捲與冰雹的肆虐後大家發現這一切的始作俑者就是唐尼自己，而都只是為了把他發明的大規模製冷凍機器賣給一個無良商人。

「就是他了？」亞當拍手大叫，故作肯定的說，「我肯定九頭蛇拿走的就是他的文件，你的大概就掉在某個老師的桌子底下也不一定，搞不好就在那個腳臭瑞特的桌子下。」亞當語帶輕鬆的調侃，但顯然艾莎並不吃這套。  
「唐尼的文件很早就被拿走了，在他引起這些騷動後，神盾局把他的文件⋯⋯」艾莎猛然打住，亞當斜眼看著她，「就當作我的是掉在瑞特先生的桌下吧，答應我， 這件事不能告訴任何人。」艾莎迅速在學生名冊上劃掉自己的名字後，粗魯地把學生卡全塞回袋子丟到實驗室角落，和其他從儲藏室搬來的藥品留下的紙箱堆在一起，轉頭回到顯然是她的桌子前，拿起酒精，第二十次擦拭擺在桌上的刀具。

「你說這個叫什麼？噢，西雅圖咖啡？天，我怎麼覺得自己好像嗨起來了！」安娜大口喘著氣，一隻手不住顫抖，她端起面前的咖啡正打算喝第三杯時被樂佩阻止。  
「安娜，你喝太多了！」樂佩接過安娜的咖啡，拿到洗手台去倒掉，盛了杯水給她，安娜二話不說一口氣喝掉半杯。  
「原來喝咖啡是這麼⋯⋯這麼⋯⋯」安娜趴到桌子上，儼然像個喝醉的酒鬼。  
「其實咖啡本來就不該喝那麼多，我和樂佩也都喝一杯而已，你要不要去沙發區休息一下？」阿克充滿擔憂的眼神看著安娜癱在吧台上的身子。尤金的聲音從外頭傳來，但他講話飛快，聽不清楚說了什麼。  
「我⋯⋯沒事⋯⋯我這樣很好⋯⋯」  
「一點也不好！真要我說安娜，你這樣就像在酒吧買醉後對著美女調酒師哭訴老婆小孩冷落自己的失意中年男性上班族。你喝的是咖啡沒錯吧？」樂佩也給自己倒了杯水，拿起桌上的咖啡罐作勢檢查，此時尤金來到休憩室，敲門吸引三人的注意。安娜猛然抬頭，差點把手上的水杯打翻。  
「奧蘿拉要求所有人到辦公室集合，如果你們沒事的話我現在就帶你們過去。」尤金看了眼安娜，「如果你們剛才喝酒的話，我建議先刷個牙再去，別讓奧蘿拉發現了。」  
「不，我們沒有喝酒，她只是咖啡因亢奮。」阿克把安娜的水杯移開，閃過她又揮過來的手臂。  
「奧蘿拉？她不是才剛出門嗎？」樂佩立刻從椅子上跳下來，把自己喝剩的水倒掉洗乾淨放上架子。  
「不知道，她現在在辦公室等我們，走吧。」尤金靠在門框上，等著安娜和阿克先後把咖啡渣倒掉，把用過的杯子清洗乾淨，便帶著他們前往位於走廊另一側深處的辦公室。

安娜是第一次來到基地的東側，平常這裡只有尤金和奧蘿拉會出入，偶爾亞當也會過來。尤金先敲了敲門後才進去，辦公室裡已經聚集了目前神盾局僅存的所有探員，奧蘿拉換上一席粉紅色正裝，金色長髮披散在身後，貼身剪裁的外衣緊緊束住她窈窕的胸腰。不知道是奧蘿拉長得不符合安娜對於美的標準、還是這種太過直接展現女性費洛蒙的行為讓安娜感到反感、抑或是在這樣嚴肅的場合這樣的穿著太過不體面，總而言之奧蘿拉這一身打扮與姿態激起了安娜強烈的厭惡感。

等到所有人就定位後，奧蘿拉清了清喉嚨。  
「歡迎我們僅存的神盾局歐洲分部，這一個月的時間我發現你們把基地運作的非常好，我想不管接下來發生什麼事，我們都能隨時做好準備。  
「我昨天收到消息，美國那邊也有我們的同伴倖存並重新組織起來，而在他們的努力下，九頭蛇的高層為了爭取權力自相殘殺，現在的九頭蛇已經樹倒猢猻散。但依然不能大意，九頭蛇殘黨隨時有可能會捲土重來。」奧蘿拉停頓片刻，「當然你們不用對於美國方處理事件的效率感到太驚訝，他們都是有豐富經驗的特工，能在事件後馬上重整旗鼓也是理所當然的。我們這邊新人太多又有傷者，有實戰經驗的只有四人。這一個月給你們好好休養準備，接下來發生事件就需要我們出動了。」雖然奧蘿拉只是單純在陳述事實，但不知道為什麼，安娜感覺到被針對。  
我是怎麼了？安娜搖搖頭，想要把心底盤繞的躁動不安甩開。  
此時電話鈴聲響起，奧蘿拉接起電話。  
「是的，我的探員都在這邊，麻煩您了。」說完，奧蘿拉在堆滿文件的桌後按下了某個東西，安娜猜測大概是視訊切換開關，因為她身後的牆面隨之亮了起來，畫面正中間出現了一位膚色黝黑的女性站在裝潢古老的辦公室前，正嚴肅對著鏡頭繃著臉。  
「下午好，茉莉。」奧蘿拉跟她打了招呼，「這位是法國總統秘書茉莉，從今天開始歐洲分部的一切行動都必須在法國政府的監控之下運作，希望不會造成我們太大的困擾。」


	13. Chapter 13

個人權益與自由意志往往是奠基於和平的世界與良好素質的社會，而世界的和平往往是奠基於一群在社會陰影處的人們汲汲營營對抗洶湧的惡勢力。光明的正義永遠防不了在陰暗處的邪惡，即使是自由民主發源地的歐洲也知曉這個道理。什麼個人正義什麼鬼的，當邪惡降臨時都只是狗屁。  
這就是神盾局存在的意義。  
過去他們擁有莫大的權力，他們可以代表正義強勢介入任何事情去把錯誤導正，當有人拿出權利來說嘴時，他們就不著痕跡的威脅，他們為所欲為，也多虧他們的任意妄為才得以及時阻止更大的錯誤，世界各國政府也是因為神盾局能幫他們處理許多棘手的事情、鞏固局勢的穩定而對許多事情睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。然而在神盾局失勢的今天，過去對神盾局懷有敵意但不敢表態的人們紛紛跳出來在電視機前面指責他們，政客也藉著操弄輿論來打擊那些曾經支持神盾局的對手陣營。  
但惡勢力還在、九頭蛇還在，他們甚至做大，四處招攬舊神盾局特工為他們效命。  
獲得政府暗中的支持成了現在的神盾局的當務之急，他們需要權限去完成某些任務以對抗源源不斷的攻擊。  
但接受政府的審查、把特務所有的秘密都公開給政府，並不在他們的接受範圍，甚至可以說太危險了，他們根本不知道政府裡有沒有九頭蛇的間諜，就像他們在神盾局裡做的那樣。

「這是你們唯一的選擇。」茉莉在視訊另一頭挺起胸膛，「總統認為神盾局的存在有其必要，但現在你們的大眾觀感不佳，你們必須考量我們的立場。若是被媒體發現總統支持神盾局，我想你們很清楚會發生什麼事，而我與總統都不希望做出那麼大的犧牲。」  
這幾個月以來一些談話性節目是如此評論神盾局——侵犯個人隱私、為所欲為、不顧社會權益、視人民性命如草芥、貪婪如豺狼⋯⋯貝兒在看電視時幫忙翻譯一名在電視節目上拍著桌子慷慨激昂地大聲嚷嚷的法國將軍說的話時，安娜也跟著激動起來，對著那名叫屁和還是皮科的人飆罵挪威語，直到艾莎走進客廳才冷靜下來。  
想到這個，她可以理解總統的擔憂了。  
在漫長的會議——基本上都是茉莉在報告總統府對於神盾局的立場以及合作模式——終於結束時，安娜以為她總算可以回去訓練室繼續她的訓練。然而奧蘿拉關掉螢幕後，彎下腰從她的核桃木桌底下拿出了一卡銀色手提箱放到文件堆上頭。  
「前些日子我和費茲伯特探員查獲一起違法運輸買賣，算是幫總統一個忙，把那些義大利毒梟的貨物攔截在邊境。有點可惜沒有抓到主謀，只是一群單純、貪婪、簡單就被花言巧語收買的背包客。」她朝艾莎和貝兒招了招手，兩人走到桌前，奧蘿拉把箱子打開，裡頭是排列整齊的藍色條狀水晶，「這是混在一堆違禁品中的東西，沒有人知道這是什麼，但因為那群小混蛋有一些複雜的關係，這件事情必須絕對保密，所以茉莉要求我們檢驗這些東西。」在把手提箱交給艾莎前，奧蘿拉暫停了一下，「小心點。」  
艾莎點點頭，接過手提箱，會議結束。

「我不敢相信在這裡的超市可以買到士力架巧克力，你知道嗎？雖然士力架不是我的最愛，但還是很好吃。」安娜從胸前的紙袋裡翻出一條巧克力棒，一口迅速吃掉。  
「最重要的還是這裡有好多新鮮水果！」樂佩也從自己的紙袋裡挑了顆蘋果出來啃一口。  
在會議後，安娜與樂佩攔住忙碌的奧蘿拉，向她苦苦哀求並保證她們會完美偽裝成鄉間女孩，只要讓她們可以出門到超市採買。而讓安娜與樂佩意外的是奧蘿拉爽快的答應了。  
於是她們挑了晴朗的一天向亞當報備後便一起出門去。  
「真可惜找不到草莓，艾莎小時候最喜歡草莓配巧克力醬。」安娜望向樂佩手中的水果袋。  
「現在還不是草莓季節啦。」樂佩無奈的笑笑，「那麼，進行得如何？」  
「什麼東西？」  
「安娜的哈洛德姐妹感情復興計劃。」  
「哈哈哈！是有那麼誇張嗎？」安娜輕輕撞了一下樂佩的肩膀，「還說什麼復興計劃咧！」  
「所以不是很順利囉？」樂佩注意到安娜笑容中閃避的眼神。  
「嗯，我覺得她大概是真的對我沒有興趣。」畢竟當初艾莎在孤兒院被領養時，可是毫不猶豫地轉身拋下我離開。安娜眨眨眼，把負面情緒逼回去。  
「我倒覺得她只是太注意界線而已，你可能沒發現，艾莎常常會在遠處偷偷看你。比如我們每次經過實驗室外時，她都會從工作堆中抬起眼看著你走過去。」  
「什麼？」安娜驚訝地轉頭，但樂佩只是咯咯笑，「你知道嗎，有時候我會覺得她明明就是挪威人，卻老是表現得像個德國佬，太嚴肅了。」  
「嘿，你最好是跟德國人道歉喔！」樂佩假裝生氣的口吻說道。  
「哈哈，你知道我只是⋯⋯」話語未落，一陣驚恐的尖叫聲劃過草原，嚇得兩人從地上彈起。她們已經走出小鎮面向大片的農田，而尖叫聲顯然是從一大片田地中央獨立的屋子傳來的。安娜與樂佩對看一眼，狂奔起來。

她們來到出事的屋子前，將購物紙袋放在圍牆外的草叢中。  
「那裡！」安娜透過窗戶看到有一道映在窗簾上的人影在掙扎。  
安娜與樂佩毫不猶豫衝向門口，大門沒鎖，她們一進大門便聽到令人頭皮發麻的啪滋聲以及有氣無力的呻吟。她們順著聲音來到廚房，蹦入眼前的景象嚇得她們煞住腳步。  
那是一個人，確實活生生的人，然而他一半的身體成堅硬的黑殼樣態，那個不明的黑殼繼續往上迅速蔓延至胸膛。那人看到她們，朝她們伸出手求救，但黑殼無情地斬斷了他的希望。  
兩人被眼前的畫面震驚到說不出話來。片刻，樂佩才想起要趕緊報告分部，便拿出手機到外頭講電話。  
安娜緩慢靠近，她輕敲了下黑殼，「先生，你還好嗎？」安娜問，但黑殼沒有反應。安娜加大力量又敲了一下，黑殼的手臂應聲斷裂，在地上摔成碎片。安娜尖叫出聲，樂佩聞聲趕緊衝了進來。  
「發生什麼事了？」樂佩一手依然緊緊抓著手機。  
「我⋯⋯我很抱歉⋯⋯我真的不知道⋯⋯我⋯⋯」安娜跪在地上慌張地把大塊的黑殼撿起試圖拼回去。  
「安娜，安娜！停下。」樂佩撥掉安娜手上的黑殼，「沒用的，安娜，你看。」樂佩指著雕像手臂的斷口，在斷口裡沒有血肉，黑殼的內部只有比血肉更可怕的空洞。  
「他⋯⋯他死了？」  
「對，而且⋯⋯我可以跟你保證絕對不是你害死的，我想他在被黑殼覆蓋時就已經來不及了。」樂佩語帶顫抖，摟著安娜的肩膀安慰他。  
「噢，我真的以為⋯⋯天啊，我肯定會被亞當罵死，我不該亂碰現場的。」安娜抱著頭自責。  
「安娜，你只是在做對的事情，你並不知道他已經死了。」樂佩說，「我們還有工作要做，對吧？我們現在可是神盾局探員喔！」  
安娜點點頭，樂佩說的沒錯，她應該要在支援來之前做點什麼。她深吸幾口氣，腦袋飛快思考著。對，搜索現場，她們現在應該要先搜索現場尋找蛛絲馬跡。  
她起身環視整個廚房一圈，小心翼翼繞過黑殼。他的廚房非常乾淨，菜刀與烹調工具都有條理地收納好，在這充滿秩序的檯面上，唯獨一個顯眼的東西吸引了安娜的目光。  
那是一罐被打開的魚油，蓋子就放在旁邊。安娜從口袋挑出手帕，隔著手帕拿起白色罐子打量。裡頭的魚油量還相當多，看起來是新的。  
「樂佩，你看這個。」安娜轉過身，在踏出腳步時感覺踢到了什麼東西，玻璃杯咯嚨咯嚨滾過地板撞上黑殼。安娜心臟縮了一下，幸好沒事發生。  
「魚油？」樂佩重新回到廚房。  
「對，打開的。」  
「那麼很有可能就是這個東西造成的。」樂佩斬釘截鐵地說。  
「你怎麼能那麼肯定？我只是懷疑而已。」  
「因為這個人有嚴重潔癖，你看廚房，他每一個瓶罐都好好鎖緊整齊放在架子上，甚至標籤都轉到正面擺好，其他東西也都是使用過後馬上物歸原處，所以他不可能放任魚油的蓋子大開在那邊，除非⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯除非他已經沒辦法蓋回去⋯⋯」安娜接著完成樂佩的話，兩人同時看向黑殼。

尤金與亞當出現在門口，兩人皆被眼前的畫面所震懾。但他們沒有讓情緒佔領太久，亞當率先趨前仔細打量黑殼，並注意到了地上的黑殼碎片與臂膀斷裂處。  
「你們沒事吧？」尤金問，樂佩和安娜搖搖頭，樂佩接續說明她在電話裡沒提到的詳細細節，最後安娜把魚油罐遞給尤金。  
「這個你先收著，晚點回去拿給艾莎看看她能不能查出什麼。」他說，安娜把魚油蓋子蓋上捧在手中。  
「我真是第一次看到這種事情，在我執行那麼多神盾局任務之後，我得承認，這是最誇張的一個⋯⋯」亞當雙眼圓睜在廚房裡兜圈子，並停在黑殼身後，發現黑殼腳邊的水杯。「當然，不把索爾的錘子算進去的話。」多年前，掉在美國新墨西哥州的一把錘子曾經引起不小話題，當時的神盾局用盡了各種方法都沒辦法將牢牢卡在地上的錘子取出。  
「在引起騷動前我們得先把這帶回基地，或許艾莎和貝兒可以幫我們分析。」尤金說完便返回外頭。  
咚！從天花板傳來一聲非常小聲的撞擊聲，但還是被樂佩捕捉到，然而安娜正專注在看著亞當處理現場，似乎沒有人其他人聽到。她壓低腳步聲來到客廳，想要去二樓探查，卻找不到上去的樓梯。這時樂佩才注意到天花板似乎比外觀看起來的矮太多，外觀看起來有兩層樓，但室內卻只有一層樓。那麼消失的空間到哪裡去了？  
樂佩緊緊盯著天花板，總覺得哪裡不太對勁，卻說不上來。除了天花板比她想像的矮之外，整個室內是以簡約的現代風格做裝潢，沒有過多的裝飾，視覺上似乎非常盡力減少雜質，但天花板的設計卻分割成數個整齊排列的四方形，和整體風格非常不協調。  
尤金手上拿著一塊諾大的粗布與麻繩回到室內，樂佩趕緊拋下內心的困惑前去幫忙，兩個男人小心翼翼地把黑殼和碎片捆進粗布裡後合力扛上停在門外的貨車裝好。

待四名不速之客離去之後，天花板上其中一塊方塊喀嚓一聲翹起一邊，隨著方塊緩緩下降，延伸出一道簡便的折疊式階梯連通到客廳，一名肥胖的女子從上頭下來，把階梯踩得嘎嘰作響。她站在方才男子變成黑殼的位子，吃力地彎下腰撿起一小片遺漏的黑殼。她聲音顫抖著喃喃自語，捏著黑殼的手也不住顫抖著。女子猛然把黑殼往門上砸去，可惜碎片太小質量不夠，在碰到門以前便虛弱地飄落至地面。

艾莎一大早便前往實驗室，這是她這個月以來每日的例行行程，沒有一天休息。在推開實驗室的門前，她從眼角餘光瞥見從餐廳出來的安娜對她張開口，卻又馬上闔上嘴。那一瞬間，艾莎有一個衝動想轉過身，但她退縮了，拱著肩幾乎是用逃跑的姿態躲進實驗室。  
她從桌子底下把手提箱放到實驗桌上，自從會議過後她一直把這件事情擱著。若不是她的分析儀出現故障，她早就完成了工作，昨天在阿克和貝兒的幫助下，總算是把機器修好。她總算可以來處理這個小麻煩了。  
然而貝兒依然還有自己的問題還沒解決，她一大早便心浮氣躁地坐在電腦前，一邊用力啃著手中的三明治，一邊喃喃自語。  
透過門縫她聽見樂佩和安娜討論要出門的事。她忍不住抬頭透過玻璃窗觀察，可惜安娜正背對著她，但同時也慶幸安娜背對著她，不然她不知道在眼神交會的瞬間要擺出什麼表情比較好。安娜與樂佩交頭接耳，雖然聽不清楚她們聊了什麼，但可以從她們揮舞的雙手看出話題非常熱烈。安娜從小就是個自來熟並且對任何人都充滿熱情，在孤兒院時也是很快就把失去爸媽的悲傷放到一旁去，交了一票狐群狗黨，帶著一群小鬼天天在孤兒院的泥地裡玩瘋了，搞得院長心力交瘁但又不忍苛責她。想到這，艾莎忍不住笑了出來。  
突然，樂佩從安娜的頭後轉過臉，艾莎趕緊收回表情低下頭裝作埋頭研究的樣子。不知道樂佩有沒有注意到？她肯定是注意到了自己死盯著安娜怪笑。艾莎覺得自己剛才的表情肯定相當奇怪，因為和樂佩視線交會的瞬間，她在樂佩的臉上看到了怪異的表情。  
她深吸幾口氣，決定專注在眼前的工作中。  
她準備打開箱子，但想到奧蘿拉說裡頭放著不明物體，於是決定小心一點。她戴上橡膠手套，撥開兩側鐵扣，箱子上下兩邊各排列的十六支水藍色柱狀晶體展現在她面前，牢牢地塞在黑色海綿裡。艾莎輕輕拿出一支來打量，晶體在日光燈的映照下閃閃發光，和一般的水晶非常不一樣，但艾莎說不出哪裡不一樣。相比一般市面上的水晶都帶有點塑膠質感，手中這個礦石卻有著優良的反射效果，並且經過非常細心的打磨。表面光滑帶了點濕潤的效果，它的視覺質感更接近冰塊。  
她想切下一角放進分析儀裡試試，於是她一手伸進抽屜摸索，但摸不到她的刀子。艾莎把晶體放回它原本的位子，拉開整個抽屜尋找。剪刀、針線盒、鉗子、錘子⋯⋯不是這個，這是螺帽盒⋯⋯她又打開第二個抽屜，但這個抽屜裡只有一疊文件，顯然不是在這裡。那用手術刀呢？不⋯⋯用手術刀切不明晶體？不是個好主意。  
就在艾莎專注著尋找切割工具時，碰地一聲，另外一頭文件散落一地，貝兒慌張地蹲下收拾。  
「⋯⋯嗯？」艾莎看著她，思考著要說什麼。  
「噢，艾莎，沒事⋯⋯我只是手滑，抱歉打斷你工作⋯⋯噢天啊！這真是太丟人了⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯需⋯需要幫忙嗎？」  
「不⋯⋯我可以的，我想我快找到問題了。」  
「⋯⋯我可以去主機室幫你看一下，如果你需要的話。」  
「噢！如果可以的話就太好了⋯⋯你知道怎麼做嗎？我想我應該試試增加運作空間，或者是多分配一點主機來運行試試，基本上我已經檢查完BUG了，應該要沒問題才對，試試看硬體升級說不定就能解決問題？但是我不記得原版的程式有那麼吃效能，如果每個程式運作都那麼佔CPU的話，我們得多採購多少機器才夠？不行，還是要再看看有沒有辦法能在不閹割功能下優化程式⋯⋯」艾莎聽得霧煞煞，但她還是點點頭，暫時放下手邊的工作前往主機室。

這裡的主機室就像她一個月前在總部炸掉的主機室的縮小版，兩排的機器佔據了房間大部分的空間，只留下一條壅擠的走道。  
雖然艾莎不是很懂機器，但她想貝兒是對的。如果要有能夠運行總部那種程式——當然如果貝兒能做到百分之百還原——他們這點機子大概是不夠用，畢竟總部的主機室可是這個的十倍以上。  
艾莎走進去，隨手拉開一個抽屜，抽屜裡的機器上頭閃爍綠色與紅色的燈，裸露的主機板上頭插著幾條電線，但其實她不知道該怎麼做，這些東西她並不了解。  
炸掉主機很簡單，但修理主機就不簡單了。  
總會找到辦法的。艾莎告訴自己，試著回想神盾局學院時學過的初階電腦課程，一邊將手探向插在主機板上的其中一條連接線。  
「出了什麼事嗎？」一個聲音在門外響起，艾莎嚇了一跳，一把把連結線抽起，主機的燈隨即熄滅。


	14. Chapter 14

站在門外的是佩比爺爺。  
「呃，我只是想幫貝兒看看⋯⋯」艾莎慌亂地思考，想把插頭插回去卻忘了自己是從哪個口上拔起來的。  
「讓我看看，這個啊！你拔到電源線了，把它插回去就可以了。」佩比爺爺接過艾莎手中的插頭，熟練地讓它回到原本的位子，主機重新運轉起來，「那麼，貝兒碰到什麼問題了？」  
「她設計了一款資料分析軟體，但跑不起來，程式一開就崩潰的樣子。」艾莎避重就輕地回答。  
「這樣阿⋯⋯貝兒小姐也是相當優秀，不過要設計出足以應付神盾局使用的分析軟體，是一件相當浩大的工程呢。」當然，她並不是自己設計的。艾莎在心底補充，但她懶得再多加解釋。「我想問題出在硬體的可能不高，但當然，我可以多分配幾個伺服器給她測試，也有可能只是硬體跑不動的問題，我們試試看就知道了。」說完，佩比爺爺多拉開了幾台抽屜，把一台上的傳輸線拆下接上另一台，其他幾台也重複一樣的動作，整個過程相當迅速，「那麼就讓我們看看貝兒小姐的程式問題出在哪吧。」佩比爺爺關上抽屜，帶著興致盎然的神情前往實驗室。  
艾莎跟在後頭，貝兒正在重新開機。  
「程式又崩潰了。」貝兒看到艾莎回來，深深嘆一口氣，「啊，佩比爺爺您好。」  
「早上好啊，聽說你設計了一套軟體了蛤？」佩比爺爺跟貝兒打招呼，眼睛看向正在重新啟動的電腦。  
「是⋯⋯不，也不算是我設計的⋯⋯」貝兒皺著眉頭，「只是不知道程式碼哪裡出問題，一運行就崩潰。我試過優化了當然——硬體的問題我也考慮過，多插了幾條RAM過去，但我想這應該並不需要那麼高的效能，於是我正在嘗試⋯⋯」  
「讓我看看吧。」佩比爺爺接過電腦，開啟了程式碼，開始在鍵盤上輸入指令。眼看問題似乎穩定下來，艾莎決定回到原本進行到一半的任務上——她的切割刀到底放哪去了？  
此時原本在車庫和阿克討論事情的亞當突然出現在實驗室門口。  
「艾莎，貝兒！你們準備一下，剛才樂佩打電話過來說出事了，我和尤金現在要過去，你們可以先準備一間房間嗎？最好靠近車庫。」說完，亞當急匆匆地跑了。  
貝兒與艾莎相識一眼。  
「去吧，這邊就交給我，你們的任務優先，我會幫你處理好的。」佩比爺爺說，一邊對著螢幕感嘆，「天才⋯⋯這真的太天才了⋯⋯」

「我的天我的天⋯⋯那麼快就有事情發生了⋯⋯當然，我並不是嫌棄有工作上門，只是我們休息了一個月、而且系統也還沒整理好，雖然都在做準備，但突然發生事情還是有點⋯⋯你知道，讓人有點焦慮。」一路上貝兒掩飾不了緊張，在胸前攪著雙手。  
「我懂。」艾莎回應。  
她們在車庫和克里斯托弗會合，看起來他已經知道發生什麼事了。  
「不，我不知道發生什麼事，尤金什麼都沒說就和亞當開車走了。」他說，「所以有我可以幫上忙的地方嗎？」  
「我們需要一間房間，離車庫近的。」艾莎東張西望。  
「沒問題，事實上這邊這間應該就能用了。」克里斯托弗推開離他們最近的房間門，門上掛著牌子寫著101。這間房間有點昏暗，但大小適中，在房間角落堆著一些舊紙箱，除此之外空無一物。  
「應該可以，雖然我也不知道他們要做什麼。」艾莎拉了拉襯衫衣領，打量了房間一圈後，她的手機鈴聲響起。  
對著電話簡短講了幾句後，艾莎掛斷電話，轉頭面向貝兒。  
「實驗室裡有物質分析儀和掃描儀嗎？」艾莎問，貝兒點點頭。  
「要搬過來嗎？那個什麼物質什麼儀的，如果要的話我可以幫忙。」  
「麻煩了，還有一些工具。」艾莎從阿克面前穿過，「動作得快點，事發地點似乎沒有很遠，他們很快就會回來了。」

當他們把生命探測儀、掃描儀、物質分析儀以及工具箱搬到房間前時，尤金和亞當正在把一個包裹著粗布的巨大物體搬下車，安娜與樂佩站在貨車旁，各自捧著一袋紙袋，面色凝重。奧蘿拉也來了，她跟在旁邊看著兩人動作。  
尤金和亞當把物品抱進房間時，安娜看到了艾莎，她從口袋裡拿出一罐白色塑膠罐走向她。  
「艾莎，這是要給你⋯⋯」  
「安娜，我現在在忙。」艾莎看了一眼後說，她停頓一下，「你⋯⋯你先放我桌上好了。」注意到自己口氣中的冷淡，艾莎趕緊修正。  
她不知道自己有沒有傷害到安娜，但還沒來得及多加思考，她便被從粗布卸下後展露出的東西給吸引注意。她趕緊催促著阿克把儀器搬進去，俐落的運行機器，投身到工作之中。

安娜把魚油放到艾莎桌上後，前往休息室找先行過去的樂佩。  
「她只是被那個東西嚇到了。」樂佩見安娜進來後說，把袋子裡的水果一股腦地倒進大碗盆中。  
「我知道。」安娜把自己的紙袋放在桌上。  
「她並不是討厭你。」樂佩拿起一顆蘋果開始削皮。  
「我知道。」安娜拿出砧板和菜刀，打開水龍頭簡單沖洗。  
「她只是投入在工作裡。」樂佩把削好皮的蘋果遞給安娜，但安娜沒有接過去。  
「樂佩，我知道。」安娜對樂佩揚起嘴角，接過蘋果切起來。  
兩人陷入沈默，說不出是因為在外頭遭遇的事件太過衝擊、還是因為艾莎對安娜依舊冷淡的態度、又或是兩者皆有。她們兩個認識那麼久以來，第一次不知道要跟對方說什麼。

「你要拿過去嗎？」樂佩看著安娜把切好的蘋果和水梨交互擺成漂亮的一圈，中間放上幾顆葡萄點綴成小型水果塔，最後在上頭灑了些巧克力粉。  
安娜猶豫了。  
「好吧，我拿過去。」樂佩說，她知道安娜這麼做都是為了艾莎，但在多次嘗試都被艾莎冷淡以對之後，即使是最樂觀開朗的安娜都會退縮。更別說她們長達一個月的時間裡一句話都沒有說到——除了艾莎幫安娜換藥，照顧傷口以外。其他時候甚至有時看得出來艾莎在刻意躲安娜。  
雖然樂佩多次告訴安娜在她看來艾莎只是害羞，但安娜的信心越來越薄弱。  
艾莎的聲音從走廊外傳來，看來是工作告一段落回來實驗室。這是一個機會，樂佩看向安娜，但安娜只是倔強地撇開眼。樂佩嘆了一口氣，拍了拍安娜的肩膀。  
「好啦，這次我就幫你，但下次你要自己來好嗎？」說完，樂佩端著安娜精心擺盤過的水果往實驗室而去。  
她和尤金擦肩而過，兩人相識一笑後，尤金匆匆離開。

艾莎撿了一塊黑殼掉落的碎片，留下貝兒一個人繼續做其他檢測，自己則回到實驗室，並向尤金保證結果很快就能出來，只要她把這些碎片搗碎、加一點化學藥劑、再做分離，很快就能得出結果。  
她發現佩比爺爺已經不在實驗室，而貝兒的電腦螢幕顯示著順利運行的軟體，看來她剛好可以測試貝兒的程式。她把黑殼放到桌上，先前的水晶分析任務得先暫時擱置，於是把水晶的箱子掩上推到旁邊去，思考著下一步。然後她注意到桌上的一個白色罐子。  
她想起來這是剛才安娜特地拿給她的，然而她完全沒有對她的心意多一點表示，想到此，一絲愧疚感爬上艾莎的心頭。她並不是故意要表現得那麼惡劣，但解釋再多都無意。  
她想起就在重逢的第一天，安娜鼓起勇氣對她釋出善意時，她是如何把她推開；她注意到當安娜猶豫要把這東西拿給她時眼神中的小心翼翼，那是她這一個月冷淡的態度一刀刀刻下的傷害。  
於是她把黑殼放在一旁，把白色罐子拿起來打量。魚油？  
艾莎淡淡一笑，這是一個很『特別』的禮物。確實，在一個月用腦過度的情形下，她或許真的需要一點魚油來補補腦。  
於是她毫不猶豫地倒出一顆魚油，甚至沒注意到當她扭開瓶蓋時，沒有新開封時會發出的咔嚓聲。她一邊把魚油湊到嘴前，一邊找著馬克杯。  
「不行！」伴隨巨大的碰撞聲，艾莎轉過頭，魚油從手中滑落到地上後消失了身影。她看見樂佩朝她飛奔而來，實驗室大門在身後重重撞回門框裡，速度之快艾莎完全沒來得及反應。樂佩碰到艾莎隨手推到一旁的箱子，箱子滑落至地面，在兩人之間彈了開來。艾莎只看到一道藍光一閃而過，隨即被從箱子間大量湧出的白色煙霧所籠罩。

貝兒提著掃描儀回到實驗室門前時，正巧看到煙霧瞬間瀰漫整個實驗室，兩人的身影消失在不明的白霧之後。  
「艾莎！你做了什⋯⋯」然而她的餘光捕捉到一個黑影正往實驗室飛去，她趕緊丟下手中的掃描儀，一把拉住黑影，「安娜！冷靜，你不能進去！我們不知道那是什麼的煙霧，太危險了！」  
「放開我！我姊姊在裡面！」安娜奮力掙扎，貝兒使勁地抱住她，但一個整天待在實驗室的科學家哪裡比得過經過神盾局作戰學院三年訓練的年輕學生。  
安娜很快就掙脫了貝兒，她只想衝進實驗室裡，裡面不只有她姊姊，還有樂佩——她這一生最親密的摯友。但在她能碰到門把前，被聞聲趕到的亞當阻擋。貝兒及時找到了安裝在實驗室外的抽風閥，她將把手向下拉，機器的運作發出巨大聲響，煙霧隨即盤繞向上而去，很快，艾莎與樂佩兩人站在原地的身影重新出現，她們看起來毫髮無傷。  
樂佩在漸漸退去的煙霧中轉身，和門外紅著眼眶的安娜對上眼。門外聚集了基地大部分的探員，在掃視了一遍所有人後，大家都露出安心的笑容。  
貝兒隔著玻璃對著艾莎比了比自己的鼻子和胸口，艾莎摸了摸胸口，煙霧並沒有對她造成吸入性傷害。不管那個冰晶破碎後釋放出的氣體是什麼，至少她沒事，而現在她可以撿起剩下的碎片來⋯⋯  
艾莎彎腰到一半，突然感到雙腳失去知覺。她低頭，發現和車庫旁放著的那具無論是殘骸還是屍體——她依然沒辦法下定論——一樣的東西自雙腳蔓延而上，她沒有辦法移動。她抬頭，看到樂佩的雙腳也被黑殼覆蓋並向上延伸。  
「什麼什麼什麼什麼什麼什麼什麼⋯⋯」樂佩驚慌失措，試著移動身體但做不到。  
在實驗室外見到這一切發生的安娜，從亞當手中掙脫衝向樂佩身邊，她牽起樂佩的手，樂佩緊緊回握後又鬆開。  
「安娜，艾莎⋯⋯」樂佩斜眼示意安娜，艾莎蹲在樂佩的旁邊，同樣被黑殼束縛動彈不得。她抬起頭，安娜第一次從她的眼神裡看到了恐懼。她跪到艾莎面前，膝蓋在地上撞出回音，她雙手捧起艾莎的臉。  
「不不不不不，艾莎⋯⋯不⋯我們還有好多事還沒做⋯⋯」安娜一把抱住艾莎，艾莎也回抱著安娜，她很害怕，身體不住顫抖著，手指緊緊抓住安娜的衣衫。然而想到自己人生的最後一刻有安娜回到自己的身邊，這讓她感到安慰不少。黑殼蔓延到了她的胸口，安娜能感受到那冰冷的表面正在佔領艾莎溫熱的肉體。  
「安娜⋯⋯我很抱歉，對所有的事情⋯⋯我⋯⋯」她的聲音顫抖著，安娜用力蹭了一下她的臉龐，她感覺到一股濕熱沾上她的眼角，這給了她莫大的勇氣。在黑殼將她完全化為雕像前，她放開並推開了安娜，然後垂下頭，不想讓安娜看到她最後的樣子。  
「我好想你⋯⋯」細微的嗓音從她剩下的最後的血肉之軀中傳來，然後，就像她們在那棟房子裡看到的那個人一樣，她成了一具模樣猙獰的雕像。

貝兒趕到安娜身邊，她摟著安娜，不忍抬頭。安娜面無表情，不願意接受眼前發生的事情，但在看著樂佩與艾莎化成的雕像時，意識到自己失去了在自己最低潮時陪伴自己的摯友，以及她在這個世界上唯一的血親，痛苦抽離了她對真實的感知，淚水像大壩決堤。她無法克制顫抖著身子爬到艾莎身邊，重新抱上那個曾經是艾莎的黑殼，即使她知道在那底下已經沒了血液的流淌、沒了心臟敲擊的聲響、沒了溫度。  
她嚎啕大哭，哭聲迴盪在重新歸於寧靜的實驗室。


	15. Chapter 15

安娜不知道自己哭了多久，冰冷的黑殼沾染上她的體溫，與她的汗水和淚水混雜在一起，濕濕熱熱的讓她感到噁心，但她不願意鬆開手。她把頭靠在黑殼堅硬的肩頭，嘴唇貼在原本是艾莎側臉的地方，溫柔的輕吻。她哭累了，哭泣聲漸漸變成斷斷續續的啜泣聲。實驗室充足的光線變得刺眼，貝兒在旁邊吸鼻子的聲音好吵，空氣好冷⋯⋯好冷，冷到了身體的最深處。為什麼在最明亮的燈光下依然有黑暗的存在？  
安娜張開眼睛，淚水模糊了燈光，將她眼前的世界折射成五彩繽紛的樣貌。眼前斑斕的色彩像是在諷刺、嘲笑她一樣。  
如果當初是她自己把水果盤拿去給艾莎就好了，說不定現在她和艾莎已經在另一個世界相遇了呢⋯⋯無辜的樂佩，她總是為了自己四處奔走，不管發生什麼事情都不會丟下她。而現在她不只沒有保護到自己唯一的親人，甚至連唯一的摯友都因為她的懦弱而犧牲。  
她甚至不敢轉頭，她深怕看到樂佩化成的雕像，她會再一次崩潰。甚至到了最後時刻，樂佩還在為自己和艾莎掛念著。她不敢面對、她沒有辦法面對、她沒有辦法承受這些⋯⋯

原來失去摯愛是那麼寒冷的一件事，她甚至覺得自己像是佇立在挪威的雪地中，孤伶伶一個人。  
還生活在挪威時，冬天的時候，她總是躺在山坡上看著雪花一搖一晃著從漆黑的天空飄下，不斷重複想像著她和艾莎重逢的場景，再三思考著見到艾莎時要跟她說些什麼好。她總是會回想她們小時候在這個山坡上玩雪的情形，艾莎會戴上黃色的塑膠兒童雪橇，讓她坐在上頭，拖著雪橇爬上這個山坡，兩人一起從山坡上尖叫著往下滑，然後她們會在山坡下堆起雪人。有天艾莎拿她的臉當參考，做了一個和她一點也不像的雪人，撿了樹枝給他做手和頭髮，然後對著安娜搖晃雪人的手，嘟著嘴模仿卡通人物說話的方式，「嗨！我叫雪寶，我喜歡溫暖的擁抱！」安娜一見到雪寶就喜歡上了他，她衝上前給雪寶一個大大的擁抱。在雪寶旁，她與艾莎四目相對，當時的艾莎的眼神是充滿著那麼多的快樂、那麼多的溫柔⋯⋯  
挪威的冬天，雖然寒冷，但在那片雪地中，安娜的心曾是溫暖的。

啊，下雪了呢⋯⋯安娜看著從天空上飄下一塊美麗的冰晶，冰晶停留在她的鼻頭上，在她的鼻頭上融化成水。  
一片雪花、兩片雪花、三片雪花⋯⋯她不想回去，即使她彷彿能聽到凱和吉爾達在山坡下叫喚著她，要她早點回去，她還是不想回去。這裡是她和艾莎唯一的連結。  
「⋯⋯娜，安娜！」遙遠的嗓音粗暴地打斷她的思緒，安娜感到一絲不滿。她低下頭把臉埋入黑暗中，想要回到那個能聽見艾莎的笑聲的回憶裡，但山丘不見了，出現在她懷裡的只有怵目驚心的黑殼。  
一隻手緊緊撕裂著安娜的心臟，胸口的疼痛感奪走了她賴以維生的空氣，她放開了艾莎，蹌踉地後退，撞在一個溫熱柔軟的身體上大口喘著氣。  
「艾莎⋯⋯艾莎艾莎⋯⋯」安娜緊緊抓著身後的人的衣服，身子不斷顫抖著。  
「對，是艾莎，她看起來不太對勁，所以我們得快點出去！」安娜辨認出了貝兒焦躁的聲音，然而在她能理解貝兒的話語前，一股力量猛地撈住她的腰，用力把她向後扯，白色的門唰地摔在她面前。  
恍惚中透過窗戶看到實驗室裡的兩具黑殼上覆蓋著一層細緻的雪花——實驗室裡在飄雪。安娜猛然回過神，把貝兒纏繞在自己身上的手輕輕揮開。她緩步向前，雪越下越大，甚至以艾莎為中心刮起漩渦。冰晶蔓延到實驗室的桌子與器具，爬上了層架與電腦，沿著牆壁向上佈滿了天花板與日光燈。  
被冰凍變形的瓶瓶罐罐傾倒，有的爆裂開來，裡頭的液體在急速冷凍下固定住了形狀。電燈一閃一閃後熄滅，黑暗中不斷有東西翻倒的碰撞聲，但是沒有人知道他們應該要怎麼阻止。一個劇烈的聲響在黑暗的正中間爆炸開來，一道道冰晶猛力射上強化玻璃，嚇得貝兒驚叫出聲。冰晶在上頭爆裂開來後凝結，結晶佈滿整個窗戶，他們看不見裡頭的情景，只能在外頭聽著裡頭的爆炸聲焦慮地等待。爆裂聲不斷從裡頭傳來，安娜想要進去，卻被一聲撞在門上的巨響嚇得後退。  
巨響之後片刻，裡頭的聲響漸漸趨緩下來，直到只剩下窸窣的劈啪聲。  
安娜伸手觸碰手把，冰冷的觸感讓她一驚，立刻縮回手。她猶豫了一下，再次摸上門把，刺骨的冰涼從指尖傳到大腦。她緊緊握住往下壓，然而被冰凍的鎖死死卡著，怎麼推都推不動。  
尤金上前，將雙手交互握成拳頭，安娜向後退一步，看著尤金將拳頭高高舉起，用力往下一揮，猛力地捶在結冰的門把上，門鎖裡傳來了喀噠的斷裂聲。他趁勢把整個人用力甩上門，門勉強被撞出了一條縫，碎冰從頭頂嘩啦地掉落。門被地上的結冰卡得死緊，亞當也上前幫忙出力，當門在地上畫出一道弧形後，安娜看到了裡面的場景，驚叫出聲。

在門後是環繞一圈的巨大的冰牆，冰牆上的冰刺朝外延伸，像碰到敵人而豎起尖刺自我防衛的刺蝟，而在冰牆外圍則四散著黑殼碎屑。  
安娜跟在尤金與亞當身後，地板變得很滑，她扶著門板一步一步小心地走進去。  
「艾莎？樂佩？」安娜對著冰柱圍成的堡壘啞著嗓子喊，她覺得她的眼睛又熱又酸又腫，但她還是勉強睜著雙眼。  
一個呻吟聲從他們身後傳來，她猛然轉過身，同時和亞當與尤金驚叫出聲。  
一頭金髮的女孩子斜靠在牆邊坐著，地上散落一地的黑殼碎片。而在她身上，插著數根巨大的冰柱，血液從她的傷口汩汩流出，將她的衣服與水藍色剔透的冰晶染紅。  
安娜愣了一下，從熟悉的五官她認出了她。  
「樂佩！」安娜幾乎是尖叫著滑到樂佩身邊，她左右挪動著身子，想要把那些釘在她身上的東西移開，但又不敢亂動擔心會造成更大的傷害。  
最後她找到了空隙坐到樂佩身邊，輕輕拍了拍樂佩的臉，但她面無表情，就像一塊紮滿針的破布偶。安娜痛恨自己的聯想。  
透過掌心傳來的溫度，安娜知道樂佩暫且沒事，貝兒也來到樂佩身旁檢查，奧蘿拉則已經吩咐阿克去把電鋸拿來。  
「安娜，她不會有事的，這裡就交給我，好嗎？」貝兒捏了捏安娜的手，「你想不想去找艾莎？她需要你。」安娜這才退開。  
她退到人群後，視線在樂佩的一頭金髮停留了一會後，轉身面對巨大的冰殼。  
「看來我們也得用上電鋸！」亞當必須用吼的，才能蓋過身後電鋸發出的轟隆聲響。  
安娜承認，一瞬間她在考慮要直接爬上冰柱翻到後頭尋找艾莎。但在環顧了兩三圈後發現冰柱太過緊密，而且又滑，沒有一點空隙可以讓她把自己放進去。

她在冰殼四周焦躁地來回踱步，當電鋸聲停下來時，她充滿期待地回頭，但發現他們只是正在移動鋸掉的一根礙事的冰柱，冰柱看起來太過怵目驚心，安娜忍不住打了個哆嗦。  
接著他們繼續鋸第二根。安娜努力克制自己，但她還是忍不住繼續焦躁地來回踱步。當她第三次回頭時，阿克終於把電鋸交給亞當。  
「別急，小傢伙，這很危險。」亞當發動電鋸，「我跟你一樣急著把艾莎救出來，所以站遠一點等著。」  
安娜咬著下唇，乖乖站到旁邊看著亞當開始把危險的冰柱鋸下，冰粉噴得到處都是，她得背過身來避免冰粉噴進眼裡。尤金抱著樂佩經過她身邊，龐大的冰柱被移開後，樂佩的臉似乎稍稍恢復了點血色，並在經過她身邊時，聽到了一聲痛苦的呻吟。  
她聽著貝兒在告訴奧蘿拉她會先把樂佩身體裡的冰移走，然後做一些檢查，確認沒有傷害太深就先簡單止血。她不知道艾莎的情況，但他們現在能做的就是先穩定樂佩的生命徵兆，直到艾莎恢復體力。她只希望艾莎沒事就好，沒有艾莎，她什麼都做不了。  
艾莎沒事就好⋯⋯安娜在心裡默默祈禱，但腦袋裡不斷浮現樂佩倚靠在牆邊癱軟著身子，滿地都是血的畫面。如果當他們突破了這道冰牆，在這冰牆後看到一樣的畫面的話⋯⋯  
安娜甩甩頭，強迫自己不要去想像那個畫面。  
電鋸聲停了下來，安娜充滿希望地抬頭，但在亞當面前依然聳立著冰牆，他只鋸下了幾根冰柱。而亞當正把電鋸放在地上甩著痠痛的手。  
「讓我來吧。」阿克在幫樂佩取下冰柱後就沒事可做，他也留在現場。「這看起來不是一時半刻可以取下的，我們可以輪流。」  
在阿克接過任務後，亞當也站到安娜附近的位子，看著阿克很快就鋸下一大塊冰塊，輕輕鬆鬆。  
冰牆突破作業進度突飛猛進，安娜已經等不及在阿克身後跳來跳去，等著他把地上最後一大塊割下的冰塊搬走，終於能看到一條通往內部的走道。  
「嘿，小妞別跑那麼快！」阿克看著一雙布鞋踩上他剛拉出來的冰塊，從他面前飛躍過去，落地後在冰牆中蹌踉了一下。  
安娜顧不上那麼多，還沒穩住腳步便一個傾身往前撲向巨大圓形冰窟的中央，在那裡，一個潔白的身影橫躺在地。  
「艾莎⋯⋯」她跪到白色身影旁，在注意到她的身體帶著微弱但規律的上下起伏後，安娜緊繃的淚水再度決提，她趴在她身上，感受著艾莎身上粗糙的實驗袍布料摩擦著她的皮膚。「艾莎艾莎艾莎艾莎艾莎艾莎⋯⋯」她哭著，呼喊著她的名字，聲音裡帶了點安心的喜悅顫抖著。  
她把艾莎翻到正面，除了緊皺的眉頭以外全身沒有任何一點不祥的痕跡。但她的身體異常的冰冷，臉色跟樂佩一樣慘白，若不是還能感覺到她的呼吸，安娜大概又要崩潰一次。  
亞當也跟在安娜身後滑進冰窟中，他蹲在另一側，測試艾莎的脈搏。  
「脈搏正常、呼吸正常，但她的體溫也太低了⋯⋯」  
「我姊姊⋯⋯艾莎不會有事吧？」  
「⋯⋯我不知道，這是我們都沒碰過的事情，只有先把她移到醫療室，然後給她保持溫暖，除此之外我不知道我們還能做什麼。」亞當抱起艾莎，安娜跟著來到位於實驗室隔壁的診療室。

診療室和實驗室中間本來有一道強化玻璃的電動門可以直接進去，但現在和整個實驗室一樣同樣被冰晶結凍住，他們只能從外頭繞。  
這裡只剩下貝兒，她正在幫樂佩取下插在肩窩上的冰塊，她右手臂與雙腳都已經纏上了繃帶。  
「噢，亞當，艾莎沒事嗎？」聽到腳步聲，貝兒抬頭看著亞當抱在手中的艾莎問。  
「她沒事，只是身體有點冰，我想先幫她保持溫暖應該就可以。」  
「就放那邊床吧。」說罷，貝兒繼續埋頭處理。  
「貝兒⋯⋯」安娜不知道自己為什麼壓低了聲音，她蜷縮著腹部，「樂佩還好嗎？」  
貝兒沒有馬上回答她，她正在把冰柱往外拉，另一手緊緊握著止血鉗，打算在冰柱拉出來的瞬間，堵住可能會跟著噴出的血柱。  
啵—一聲，染上鮮紅的冰塊滑了出來，貝兒趕緊把止血鉗塞進傷口。然而沒有她預期的大量鮮血隨之而來，在冰柱之後只有空洞的洞口。安娜強忍著噁心，看見貝兒猶豫了一下。  
「真奇怪，照理來說冰柱的位子極有可能插到了主動脈和主靜脈，但⋯⋯噢，怎麼可能？」貝兒驚呼。  
「發生什麼事了？」  
「這太不可思議了，你過來看這裡！」貝兒拿起身旁的小手電筒往洞口一照，稍微讓開身子要展示給安娜看。  
「我不要。」安娜迅速拒絕。  
「她的主動脈和主靜脈是完好的，沒有任何傷口，就在我才剛從這裡拔出一個鈍器沒多久！」貝兒用著幾乎是大喊的聲音宣布。  
「這不是很好嗎？」亞當問，安娜瞥了眼躺在床上的艾莎，亞當幫她妥當當地蓋上了棉被並開啟了室內暖氣。  
「對！很好，沒錯。但是⋯⋯」  
「有什麼問題？」  
「當然，這是很大的問題。我可以確信血管確實被冰柱割斷了，不然她身上的衣服不會沾上那麼多血。」貝兒轉身面對兩張困惑的表情，「你們還不明白嗎？這不是正常人會發生的事情，也就是說，樂佩要馬本身就有著特別的體質，要馬⋯⋯」貝兒戲劇性地停了下來，深吸一口氣，「她在黑殼裡肯定發生了什麼事。而根據剛才在實驗室發生的事情，我可以很直接地推斷是後者。」  
安娜轉向躺在另一邊的艾莎，她依然昏迷著。如果說剛才他們在實驗室所見的事情真的跟黑殼有關，那為什麼在101號房裡的那個人卻再也沒有從黑殼中出來？還是說其實那個人本來也有機會從黑殼中脫離，那個黑殼就跟蟲蛹一樣，變成黑殼的人會在黑殼中轉化，在他自己蛻變以前不能打擾，不然就會害死他⋯⋯就像安娜做的一樣。  
安娜感到呼吸在胸口中打結，世界在旋轉著，她摀住胸口猛力呼吸，大氣壓力突然變得沈重，把她重重壓至地面爬不起來，地面浮了起來，重心在四處飄移，下一刻安娜只感到眼前一黑，便昏了過去。


	16. Chapter 16

當她再度醒來時，發現自己正躺在自己的床上，看著窗外太陽高掛，窗邊的小草正隨著風跳著舞，好似在慶祝著今天又是個美好的一天。  
安娜望著被陽光照亮的天花板，卻感覺不到暖意。她在寒冷中想起了什麼，突然從床上跳下來，開了門就是往外衝去。  
「艾莎！樂佩！」她一路跑過宿舍長廊，經過了餐廳、實驗室——窗戶的冰退了大半並攀上了霧氣——然後在醫療室門口猛然煞車。  
「艾莎！樂佩！」她扶著門框大口喘著氣，醫療室裡三雙眼睛一齊轉過來看著她。  
「安娜，你感覺還好嗎？」貝兒把一個大碗放在艾莎手中，走上前關心。  
「我⋯⋯我沒事⋯⋯」她驚訝地看了眼坐在病床邊的樂佩，她正咧著嘴對她微笑，「你⋯⋯你怎麼起來了？」  
「不好嗎？」樂佩站起身，閃亮的金髮跟著在身後飄舞，貝兒趕緊上前，但看起來她並不需要幫忙。  
「不，好得不得了！只是⋯⋯你知道你剛才看起來有多可怕嗎？」  
「剛才？如果我的消息沒錯的話，你剛才可是還在睡大頭覺呢！」  
「我才沒有睡大頭覺！我只是⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯休息了一下而已！」安娜紅著臉反駁，「你怎麼那麼快就好了？我還以為⋯⋯」她從頭到腳給樂佩打量了一遍，「我還以為貝兒還需要花上幾小時才能把你身上的那些⋯⋯東西拿下來。」  
「我花了四個小時才全部拿出來。」  
「四個小時？我睡了四個小時？」  
「噢不，安娜，你睡了一天了。」樂佩咯咯笑。「整整一整天。」  
「對，你昨天突然昏倒，頭還撞上床尾架，我想你應該是太累了，所以阿克就把你抱去房間讓你休息。」貝兒解釋道，安娜下意識摸了摸額頭，確實有點疼。  
「但⋯⋯但才一天而已，你怎麼⋯⋯還有你的頭髮是怎麼回事？」安娜實在沒辦法忽視樂佩那頭閃耀的金長髮。  
「噢，這個我也不知道，我們正好在討論發生在我們身上的一系列不可思議事件。」樂佩抓起一撮頭髮纏繞在手指上。「貝兒告訴我昨天我有很多重要器官都受傷了，但冰柱拔出來的瞬間，受傷的部分就自動恢復。」樂佩把領口往下拉，露出昨天安娜看到原本是窟窿的肩膀，「傷口好很快，但就是疤痕還是會留下，不知道多久才會消失。不過既然我撿回了一條命，就也沒什麼好不滿了。」  
冰柱⋯⋯安娜還沒有理清思緒中的邏輯，但她的潛意識引導她看向艾莎，在感受到安娜投來的視線的瞬間，艾莎肩膀一顫，雙手瞬間噴出冰晶，把手上的碗給凍住，所有人都嚇了一條。  
「抱⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯」艾莎試著甩了甩手，但碗牢牢黏在她手上。  
「沒事的，艾莎。」貝兒很快又回到艾莎床邊，帶著手套幫她把碗扯下來，冰晶散落在床單上。貝兒端著碗離開醫療室，艾莎抖了抖床單，又低聲說了句抱歉。  
安娜看著艾莎，她很高興艾莎沒事，但艾莎卻迴避著她的眼神。  
樂佩看了看艾莎，再看了看安娜，她走到安娜身後，把她推進醫療室後，安靜地把門帶上。  
診療室裡只剩下艾莎與安娜兩人。

安娜猶豫著步伐，她想走到艾莎旁邊，她想起了在艾莎化為黑殼前說的最後一句話，那句話如錄音帶般在她耳邊不斷重播。她看著眼前的這人，一股暖意從心口而出，蔓延至她全身。在她重新意識到之前，她已經站在艾莎身邊，低頭看著聳著肩膀別過臉的艾莎。  
她彎下腰，再度抱上艾莎的肩膀，而這次，她抱著的不是堅硬的黑殼、也不是冰冷的身體，是有著溫度的人——是她的姊姊。而這次，她的姊姊雖然僵硬著身體，但沒有推開她。  
「我也好想你。」安娜在艾莎耳邊低聲哽咽著，艾莎一手縮著拳，放在安娜的背上。她聽著安娜在她肩上的啜泣聲，她緊閉著雙眼，另一手把安娜拉靠近，讓她坐在床邊，她感到自己掌心在散發著寒氣。  
冷靜點，艾莎，你不會想搞砸這個時刻。艾莎告誡自己，試圖壓抑體內的騷動不安。  
「對不起，安娜。」艾莎不知道能說些什麼，當她面對安娜時，她能想到的只有滿滿的愧疚。  
「不，艾莎，你不必跟我道歉。」安娜蹭了一下艾莎，在她臉上輕輕一吻。「你沒有對不起我，是我，是我不應該一見面就對你那麼兇⋯⋯」她拉開了棉被，躺進艾莎的懷裡。「告訴我，所以你們有什麼新發現了嗎？」安娜把頭靠在艾莎的肩膀，仰著頭對艾莎撒嬌。艾莎依然僵著身子，但沒有拒絕。  
「什麼的新發現？噢⋯⋯你是⋯你是說神盾局的完美除疤藥膏嗎？我這一個月太忙，只完成了一半，等我有空我會趕快做出來，你就不用再面對⋯⋯那些。」艾莎盯著床腳說著，她注意到床腳上綁著一條沒有任何意義的繩子，而她雙眼死死盯著那條沒有任何意義的繩子，雙手交互緊緊握著。  
「不，我不是要問那個⋯⋯等等，什麼？你說什麼藥膏？」  
「我沒跟你提過嗎？」安娜搖搖頭，艾莎深吸一口氣，「那是神盾局才有的藥品，因為剛研發出來，成本還太高，沒辦法在外面販售，一直都是只給神盾局探員用的。」  
「然後你一直在為我想辦法要做出那個藥膏？」安娜挺起身，轉頭看著艾莎發愣地盯著遠方，緊抿著嘴唇。這一個月來，艾莎從來沒有跟她談過怎麼保養傷口以外的話題，甚至保養教學還非常簡潔公式化，就像百貨公司門口的接待員，公式性地向客人介紹幾句就再也沒有第二個互動。  
然而這一個月冷漠的背後其實艾莎都在為了她而忙碌。想到這裡，安娜忍不住笑開懷。  
但是安娜滿溢的興奮之情對艾莎來說太多了，接收到安娜突如其來的情緒令艾莎感到不安。她下意識縮緊雙手，但她忘了她現在抱著的不是自己的手臂，是安娜。而安娜誤解了這個動作的意義，感到一陣飄飄然。  
「噢，艾莎⋯⋯」安娜更近一步握上艾莎環在她胸前的雙手，將她的拳頭撥開，興奮之中沒注意到艾莎的反抗，她將雙手與她的貼合，本以為艾莎會熱情的回應她，但她卻只感到一陣冰冷刺痛。  
「抱⋯⋯抱歉！」艾莎突然緊張起來，安娜低頭，發現她的雙手被凍住了，而艾莎正在試圖幫她把冰塊撥下，無奈凍在安娜手上的冰晶沒有一點瑕疵，她完全找不到突破口。手指在冰上用力著，指頭都發紅了。  
「艾莎，沒事，我⋯⋯我去廚房給火烤一烤就可以了⋯⋯」安娜從床上跳下來，但她瞬間轉化成緊張的情緒毫不留情地賞了艾莎一巴掌，艾莎緊繃的神經瞬間斷裂。  
「抱⋯抱歉，我現在想辦法給你⋯⋯」艾莎坐起身，一個重心不穩，身子往後仰，從床上摔了下來，但安娜沒辦法扶她，她感到室內溫度驟降，冰晶正以艾莎為中心向外蔓延，床、儀器、架子、地板紛紛結上白色的冰霜，冰晶正無情地朝著安娜蔓延而去。  
事情開始失控了。

「艾莎！冷靜，我在這裡，我沒事！」安娜扶著床緣在結凍的地板上快速來到艾莎身邊，她試圖找到支撐點，想用手臂把艾莎扶起身，但艾莎只是一把把她推開。「你需要冷靜下來！」  
「安娜！不不不不不，別過來！」  
「艾莎，沒事的！看著我，看這裡。」安娜把手藏在身後，用額頭把艾莎低垂的頭頂起來。艾莎閉上雙眼，深吸幾口氣，試圖要讓自己冷靜下來。  
「怎麼那麼吵？這裡發生什麼事了？」貝兒推開門，見到裡頭的情形倒吸一口氣。安娜用著求救的眼神看向貝兒，在貝兒身後跟著樂佩。  
「我我我我不知道！」安娜的聲音充滿驚恐，四周的冰晶突然爆裂開來，嚇得三人得用手臂遮擋住臉。爆裂開來的冰晶噴濺四周，在它們重新附著的物品上加速蔓延。  
「艾莎，你得冷靜點。」安娜再度轉向艾莎，但她猛然後退，整個人撞上身後的矮櫃，冰晶從艾莎接觸到矮櫃的位子迅速擴散開來，把矮櫃給冰封住，櫃子上頭的小物品掉了下來，砸在艾莎頭上，她悶哼一聲，把尖叫憋回肚裡。  
「這裡發生什麼事？」奧蘿拉大步走進醫療室，看著滿間瘡痍，「這太失控了。」  
「很快就會沒事的，我已經把暖氣打開了。」貝兒從醫療室另一頭跑回來，拍拍安娜的肩膀，「你先離開，不會有⋯⋯你的手怎麼了？」貝兒注意到安娜藏在身後結凍的雙手。  
「我沒事！你們應該先幫助艾莎！」安娜把手藏在懷裡，但還是被艾莎看到了，又一陣爆裂聲在她們頭頂爆炸開來。  
「貝兒，把安娜帶出去⋯⋯她的手⋯⋯」艾莎苦苦哀求著。  
「安娜，艾莎不會有事，你得先讓你的手解凍，不然他們很快就要截肢了。」貝兒已經是幾乎半拖著安娜往門口前去，安娜看著艾莎，艾莎緊緊抓住胸口前的衣衫，蜷縮在地上，像個垂死又無力爭扎的、弱小的蟲子。  
「安娜，我們把這裡交給她們，艾莎不會有事的好嗎？」樂佩在門口拉了拉安娜的衣服，勸著依然坐在地上傻住的安娜。  
「請讓我去D—5⋯⋯」艾莎微弱的嗓音從房裡傳來，安娜想要知道她們在說什麼，但被樂佩拽著離開。

「你這樣太危險了，你看，你的手都發紫了。」樂佩搬了一台暖爐到休息室，在安娜的面前放了一盆巨大的塑膠臉盆，讓她坐在沙發上烘烤雙手，並同時用從公共浴室拿來的吹風機幫她加速融冰。在冰塊之下，安娜發紫的雙手已經失去知覺。  
「她們會怎麼⋯⋯對待她？」  
樂佩看著眼前好友憔悴的面孔，她兩天之內已經經歷了太多。  
「我不知道，但她會好起來的，對吧？」樂佩捧著已經融了一半的冰塊，將吹風機貼近吹著。  
「D—5是什麼？」  
「我不知道，或許等等我們可以問貝兒，她會告訴我們，只要你把自己照顧好。」  
「對不起。」  
「嗯？」  
兩人陷入沈默，冰塊在樂佩手中變薄，只要輕輕一壓，便能把僅剩的薄冰壓碎，讓冰塊掉入盆子中。她將暖爐轉小，把臉盆裡的冰塊倒掉後，重新裝了盆溫水給安娜，她把手放到溫水裡，但她依然什麼都感覺不到。

「讓我看看。」過沒多久，貝兒來到休息室找她們，並表示醫療室在完全退冰前暫時是沒辦法使用。  
安娜把手從溫水裡拿出來，貝兒將她的手掌翻來翻去。  
「會痛嗎？」貝兒用力捏了捏安娜的手指，但安娜搖搖頭。貝兒面色凝重，安娜知道情況跟她想像的一樣嚴重。「這超出我能處理的範圍⋯⋯或許我們可以等艾莎狀況穩定後，然後⋯⋯」貝兒停頓，猶豫著。  
「然後怎樣？」  
「這⋯⋯很明顯你的手已經⋯⋯失去你的掌控，所以⋯⋯」貝兒把安娜的手放回她腿上的臉盆裡。  
「你就直說吧，你要艾莎做什麼？」面對貝兒的吞吞吐吐，安娜有點失去了耐性。她感到非常煩躁，就各方面來說，她知道自己不能這樣，這裡沒有一個人做錯事、沒有一個人虧欠任何人，但她沒辦法控制，她覺得自己被逼到了懸崖邊，她再也沒辦法控制住自己的情緒。  
「她得幫你截肢。」  
「然後讓她一輩子揹負罪惡感嗎？」一股怒氣湧上來，但並不是對貝兒，也不是對艾莎，是對自己。那股怒氣來到安娜的喉頭，化成哭泣的嗓音，「你不能讓她這麼做，她⋯⋯那是在傷害她。」  
「我知道⋯⋯我很抱歉，但我也做不到。」  
「那就讓我去醫院吧。」  
「可是⋯⋯」  
「這裡很冷，就當作我是出去玩發生意外凍傷的，我相信醫院不會多問什麼。」  
「但現在是夏天。」  
「我求你了⋯⋯」但貝兒沒有回話。  
樂佩輕輕握住安娜的手，作為特工，她知道這件事背後的意義。如果安娜截肢的話，她就再也沒辦法出任務，更別說出任務了，就算她出去，也很難找到工作。而最讓人心痛的是，樂佩也認為這件事顯然必須由艾莎親自完成。  
親手斷送自己妹妹的未來。而這將對艾莎造成多大的陰影是可想而知。  
她縮緊手指，將掌中的手握得更緊，就算知道是不切實際的願望，但她還是希望手中的這雙手能恢復如以往。  
「呃，樂佩⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「輕一點，你弄痛我了。」  
「什麼？」聽到安娜的話語，貝兒和樂佩幾乎是同時叫喊出聲。  
「我說，你握太緊，我會⋯⋯痛？」安娜突然回過神，明白了。「等等，我的手有感覺了！」三人同時看向水盆，樂佩鬆開手，在那之下是漸漸恢復膚色的雙手。然而當樂佩的手一離開，紫色又重新佈滿皮膚。  
「等等，樂佩，你不要放開。」不需要等貝兒提醒，樂佩馬上重新握住安娜的雙手，而安娜雙手上的烏紫則在接觸到樂佩的瞬間退去。「這太不可思議了⋯⋯」  
「我明白了！」安娜突然大叫出聲，「黑殼就是一種⋯⋯一種⋯⋯我是說，像毛毛蟲變蝴蝶那樣的東西，一但被黑殼覆蓋，人就會在裡頭發生變化，然後產生一些能力。」  
「雖然這論點很不科學，但事實就在眼前，我得承認我也有一樣的想法。」貝兒接著說。  
「艾莎是冰，樂佩是治療的⋯⋯魔法。」安娜幾乎得突破羞恥講出最後兩個字。  
「這個世界上沒有魔法，」貝兒皺起眉頭，「但我們也不知道這到底是什麼現象，就暫且稱呼它魔法吧。看來我們有得忙了。」貝兒看著安娜逐漸恢復功能的雙手說，語氣中對於安娜的復原感到欣慰，但卻藏不住在這未知的力量面前，對於他們所要面對的危險所產生的擔憂。

掛著D—5門牌的鐵門後是一道狹窄陰暗的樓梯，樓梯底下則是不見日光的空間，唯一的光源來自房間深處的天花板，鋪著燈的天花板佔了一半的空間，在前後兩邊空間中間有一道閃爍著微弱光點的透明牆壁做阻隔。  
不同於整個基地，這間房間沒有任何多餘的裝飾，只有冰冷的、灰色的水泥牆。  
艾莎蜷縮在房間一角，嘴裡不斷念念有詞，她的四周佈滿了冰晶，房間裡沒有任何一個東西能倖免於難。期間時不時的嗶剝聲嚇得她把身子縮得更緊。

回去⋯⋯回去⋯⋯求你們了回去⋯⋯

一陣刺耳的哭聲貫穿艾莎的大腦，她一驚，雙手用力拉扯著耳朵。

閉嘴！

她聽到自己的聲音在地下室裡迴盪，她雙腿跪著，趴到地上，祈求著。  
雖然她不知道她還能向誰祈求，在這麼多年的祈求無果之後。


	17. Chapter 17

她可以聽見昏暗的走廊盡頭傳來混亂的吠叫聲，那裡有一間她最害怕的房間。一直以來她都極力避免靠近那邊，然而她現在卻不得不違背本能，她得跟著身邊的女士前往距離那房間不遠的辦公室——討論她最近一次的訓練成績和日後的訓練課程。  
她和女士並肩走著，顫抖的小手緊緊握著女士表皮粗糙、骨節分明的手指。她們看起來就像媽媽牽著女兒出遊一樣，只是和一般人有點不同而已。她在心裡如此想著。她撇頭，注意到從她們身邊路過的女孩和她對上眼的瞬間驚跳起來，趕緊轉移視線，低垂著頭快速走過，害怕只要和她有多一點連結，就會被身旁的女士吃掉一般。她全身顫抖，雙腿突然一軟，重擊在冰冷的水泥地上，膝蓋在粗糙的地面上摩擦生疼。  
「艾莎，站起來。」女士鬆開了手，濃厚的德國口音冷冷地命令。  
艾莎纖細的手臂吃力地撐著身體的重量，緩緩站起來，她再度抬起頭時，臉上佈滿了淚水。  
女士低頭看著她，露出充滿失望的神情。她蹲在艾莎面前，雙手捧著她的臉，強迫她看著自己有著黑洞般的瞳孔，像是要把眼前所有一切都吞噬，包括她的靈魂。  
「我都教了你什麼？」她冰冷的嗓音穿透空蕩的走廊，形成一股強烈低氣壓縈繞在整棟建築。  
「不可以⋯⋯讓人看見⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」艾莎緊抿雙唇，臉皺成了一團，壓抑的抽泣聲從不爭氣的嘴角洩漏出來。  
「看見什麼？」  
「內⋯⋯內心⋯⋯」  
「那你現在在做什麼？」女士的聲音平淡、沒有慷慨激昂或憤怒，但卻像一把冷血的冰刀，狠狠的在艾莎的胸口拼命割劃。  
艾莎鬆開眼頭，試圖深吸幾口氣，但她還是失敗了，一聲淒厲的哭嚎貫穿整個走廊，但沒有人回頭，相反的，所有人像是聽見逃生警報大作一樣飛也似地逃跑。  
艾莎蜷縮在地，嬌小的身軀不斷顫抖，她沒有辦法控制自己的情緒，她試過了，但情緒卻如襲上沙灘的大海嘯，不給她任何反抗的機會。身旁的女士用著不耐的眼神看著她。  
「做不到是不是？看來你還需要更多的鍛鍊。」說著，女士一把將趴在地上的艾莎撩起來扛在肩上。  
「不⋯⋯不要！女士，求求你了！我會好好做，不要帶我去禁閉房！」恐懼襲上艾莎的心頭，她不斷踢著雙腳掙扎，但小孩子哪裡敵得過大人的力氣？嚎哭中她一口吃進了女士衣領上作為裝飾的貂毛，雙手緊緊抓著女士的衣領，不斷哀求著。  
「噢，艾莎，你要去的不是禁閉房，我想你需要⋯⋯更刺激一點的。」女士扛著艾莎往走廊的最深處前進，聞言，伴隨著尖叫聲，艾莎掙扎地更賣力，女子一個抵擋不住劇烈掙扎鬆開了手，艾莎重重摔在地上。在掙脫了束縛後，她拔腿狂奔，一路上撞掉了其他女孩的隨身物品或背包，但她顧著逃跑，把怒罵聲拋在身後不斷往前狂奔，而女士則跟在後頭追著，驚訝於艾莎竟然能跑得如此之快。  
「不要擋路，露絲比，去把你的醜卷毛梳整齊！前面的，把她攔下來！」走廊盡頭的幾個高大女孩子一聽到女士的大吼，立刻丟下手上的東西，在艾莎的面前排成一堵牆擋住她的去路。其中一人往前撲，把艾莎撲倒在地，其他人紛紛上前合力壓制著瘋狂掙扎的艾莎，一個女孩被艾莎揮舞的手臂打中鼻頭，立刻血流如注，憤怒之下往她的腦門拍下去，艾莎一個暈眩，身子癱軟在地上。  
「好了，放開她。艾妲去醫護室自己處理一下。」女士讓臉上掛著鮮血的女孩先行離開。她來到艾莎面前，其他女孩們從艾莎身上起身，在她身後站成一個圈，看著她癱軟在地上大口喘著氣，白皙的手臂泛紅，身後的辮子散亂開來，白金色的長髮染上了艾妲的點點血跡，襯衫的縫線在掙扎中裂成大洞，露出她底下傷痕累累的皮膚。她趴著，雙手緊緊著握拳頭。  
「你今天要為自己的反抗付出代價。」女士揪著艾莎的衣領，也不顧上她漲紅快窒息的表情，拖著她往回走。

她們來到走廊最深處，在一個巨大的鐵門前拐彎，吠叫聲停止了。艾莎在迷濛中聽到鐵塊的碰撞與摩擦聲，以及沒有節奏、此起彼落的噴氣聲。接著，她被甩上冰冷的地板，撞出了巨大的回音。  
「明天的這個時間我會過來看你。」女士邊拍著艾莎的頭說著，「好好練習我教你的，如果你做不到⋯⋯我想我們會需要延長這個訓練，明白嗎？」  
艾莎躺在地上，感到全身的疼痛快要殺了她，冰冷的地板加強了身上的疼痛感。身體的知覺在流失，包括女士身上嗆人的香水味、周邊的惡臭、重新狂躁起來的嘶吼聲、籠罩在身周的冰冷與疼痛、內心的恐懼⋯⋯一一從她的感知中淡去。

不要去想⋯⋯不要去感受⋯⋯斬斷⋯⋯

斬斷感情⋯⋯你不需要⋯⋯

你不需要這些⋯⋯這些多餘的東西

斬斷斬斷斬斷斬斷斬斷斬斷斬斷斬斷斬斷

艾莎，你可以做到的，你不需要去感受，那是讓你懦弱的東西。

看看你的感情都害你落得什麼下場？

不要去想⋯⋯不要去⋯⋯不要⋯⋯

這都是為了安娜⋯⋯為了⋯⋯

安娜⋯⋯

安娜⋯⋯安娜⋯⋯

安娜安娜安娜安娜安娜安娜安娜安娜安娜⋯⋯

安娜，我是不是做錯了？

「艾莎？」她聽到有人在遠處叫喚著她，她往前伸出手，渴望能抓住那一聲希望的源頭，然而在觸及到錐心刺骨的冰冷的瞬間，她收回手。

她將頭埋入臂彎中，告訴自己不要再抱持希望，因為隨著希望之後而來的，永遠只有更深沉的絕望。

「艾莎，雖然我看不到你，我不知道你現在怎樣，我只是想跟你說，我在外面陪著你。」

是安娜的聲音。艾莎微微抬起頭，然而印入眼簾的卻只有四周整片的冰晶牢籠。

「我沒事了，艾莎，這些⋯⋯這些不是你的錯，我希望你能明白這點。」

安娜的聲音不知道從哪裡傳來的，聽起來好遠，但又好像就在她的身邊。

「我想你應該肚子餓了，所以和樂佩做了番茄麵，還有一碗玉米湯，我想你應該會需要溫暖一下。」

她能感覺到，就在面前的冰牆後面，安娜就在那邊。

「我要關掉量子光牆了喔！如果可以的話，你離牆壁遠一點，我怕掉下來的冰會給你砸傷。」她的聲音慢慢變小，咻咻聲從冰牆後傳來，然而看起來沒有任何變化，「噢⋯⋯好吧，也算是在我預料之內，還好我有順便把工具帶來。」

什麼工具？

不等艾莎發問，牆上隨即傳來重重的敲擊聲，一道裂縫從中間蔓延成蛛網狀。  
「比⋯⋯呼！比我想像的還容易嘛！」隔著冰牆，她大口喘著氣，聲音中能聽得出帶著一股得意。「就跟阿克說⋯⋯我可以⋯⋯呼，自己來⋯⋯的！」  
敲擊聲繼續傳來，第一塊冰晶從牆上剝落，在地上砸成碎片，破碎聲震得艾莎肩膀一震。牆上破了一個洞之後，破牆任務變得輕鬆許多。安娜開始一點點把冰塊撥開，直到弄出一個成年女性足以通過的大洞。  
「呃，嗨！艾莎！」安娜紅著臉踏進艾莎無意識中做出的冰晶囚牢，手上握著一支小鋤頭，腳步蹌踉了一下，和縮在角落的艾莎對上眼。她呼了一口氣，氣息在寒冷的室內凝結成白色的霧氣。「冰牆沒有我想像中的厚嘛！你知道的，你做的第一個冰牆簡直是⋯⋯噢，抱歉。」安娜尷尬地搔了搔臉。  
「你不該下來的，安娜。」艾莎啞著嗓子。安娜站在洞口，看著趴在地上、面孔憔悴的姊姊，她忍不住往前跨了一步，但艾莎卻重新縮起了身子，窩在牆邊瑟瑟發抖。  
「我⋯⋯我是來給你送點吃的，我想你應該餓了。」安娜猶豫片刻，才重新想起自己來這裡的目的，趕緊走出冰牆外。當她再度回來時，手上端著一個托盤，上頭擺著熱騰騰的餐點，餐點散發著陣陣香氣，而在她肩上則掛著一個袋子。安娜小心地走在結凍的冰面上，保持著一個不會觸碰到艾莎敏感神經的安全距離。  
「過來。」安娜在床邊跪下，對縮在角落的艾莎溫柔一笑。  
「幫我放在⋯⋯」艾莎環顧了一眼四周，但無論是她的床還是唯一的矮桌，都結上了堅硬的冰晶，「⋯⋯放在地上就好。」  
「放在地上你要怎麼吃？過來，一下下而已，我相信你不會有事的。」安娜盤腿坐好，把托盤放在床上。  
「你這樣會感冒⋯⋯」艾莎看著安娜直接坐在地上，擔憂的說。  
「我在倉庫找到雪褲，所以沒關係的，我不會冷。」安娜拍了拍大腿，「我也幫你帶了一些衣服，你來先換上吧！」  
艾莎看著她，猶豫片刻後，緩緩爬向安娜。安娜將袋子從手臂上取下，打算拿出衣服給艾莎換上，但艾莎說了句不冷，便將衣袋推開。  
安娜本想爭論，但想起過來前貝兒的叮嚀——試著不要激起艾莎的情緒。於是她默默端起盤子，盤子上頭的麵條浸泡在橙紅色的醬汁中，被捲成一個漂亮的小山坡，山坡上頭撒著起司粉並用一片洋香菜葉做點綴。  
「我可以自己來。」艾莎皺著眉說，從安娜手中搶過叉子，但在她碰到叉子的瞬間，一道冰晶瞬間噴出，把叉子結成冰棒，艾莎嚇得尖叫一聲，「抱⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯」她把叉子甩開，叉子在冰面上滑到了房間中央，艾莎手腳慌亂地往後退縮，試圖和安娜拉開距離。在她身子滑過的地面上，長出一根根細小冰柱，形成一條延伸到她身子下的針氈。  
安娜靜靜坐在那裡，雙眼溫和地看著艾莎，艾莎靠在牆邊，手按著胸口激動地喘著氣，身體不住顫抖著。但安娜只是坐在那裡，不為所動。在艾莎噴出冰把叉子結凍時，安娜沒有任何一點驚恐，也沒有任何一點害怕或退縮，她的情緒穩定，就像在暴風雨中屹立著身子的燈塔，在大浪中為歸來的船隻照亮方向。

在兩人的靜默中，艾莎慢慢平息了呼吸，淚水在眼眶邊打轉著。她閉上眼深吸幾口氣，當她重新睜開眼時，瞳孔中的狂暴緩和了下來。  
內心的風暴不再佔據她所有的心思後，艾莎這才注意到腹部一陣空虛。是說她多久沒有吃東西了？  
她轉頭看向房間正中央被變成冰棒的叉子。  
「噢！這個，沒事啦！我有預期到這件事，所以我多準備了一支。」安娜總算開口，「我餵你吧，你已經一整天沒有吃東西了。」  
安娜感覺到艾莎緊繃的肩膀放了下來，於是拖著餐盤靠近艾莎，一路上用靴子把細小的冰柱踩碎踢開。她來到艾莎身邊，從托盤上拿出備用的叉子，捲起一小圈麵條，吹涼後小心翼翼地送進艾莎口中。  
安娜看著艾莎默默咀嚼，低垂的臉龐可以看到在她濃密而長的睫毛上，掛著細不可見的水珠。她的手微微一顫，幸好艾莎正閉著眼睛一邊咀嚼一邊沈思，安娜默默慶幸艾莎沒注意到她的情緒波瀾。  
「還行嗎？」安娜問，艾莎點點頭。  
她繼續一口接一口餵著艾莎，從一開始的有點抗拒到主動張開嘴讓安娜把食物送進去。  
「我們做了調查，關於那罐魚油⋯⋯」安娜停頓了一下，把最後一口義大利麵送進艾莎嘴裡，「我是說，關於那罐我們從現場帶回來的魚油，亞當去超市做了調查發現，這邊沒有賣同樣牌子的魚油。我們推測，那罐魚油是造成那位先生變成黑殼的元兇，原本其實是要給你檢測的，但沒有想到⋯⋯」安娜將手中的叉子在空中畫了個圈。  
所以當時樂佩會那麼緊張的奔向她就是這個原因？艾莎現在明白了。  
「至於真正造成你們異變的東西，因為已經全部摔成碎片，貝兒把碎石拿去試著分析含有的化學物質，結果什麼都沒有查到。她說剩下的晶體的成分類似坦桑石，我不是很明白，所以就用手機查了一下什麼是坦桑石，」安娜放下盤子，拿起木碗裝著的玉米湯，在形同巨大冰箱的空間裡，湯已經沒有那麼燙口，她慢慢餵著艾莎，「查到之後我就說，那我們把剩下的石頭打磨後拿去賣，可以幫神盾局賺一點重建資金。然後我就被貝兒罵了。」安娜吐吐舌頭，俏皮地笑。  
「就算變成了看起來普通的東西，我們還是不知道它對人體有什麼危害⋯⋯」艾莎低聲說。  
「嗯，我知道，我只是開個玩笑。」  
「我吃不下了。」在安娜重新撈起湯汁打算送到艾莎面前時，艾莎搖搖頭。  
安娜把湯碗放回托盤上，給艾莎遞上幾張紙巾。  
「貝兒說，他們有另一間房間可以讓你換過去，如果你會冷的話。」安娜爬到艾莎身旁，艾莎緊縮了下雙肩，又垂了下來。  
「我待這裡就可以了。」艾莎說，任由安娜輕輕將頭靠在她的肩膀上。  
「但他們想開個暖氣把冰融化，總不能讓你待在溼溼答答的房間。」  
「我換了一個房間也只是馬上把房間結凍而已，就這樣吧。」艾莎說，不容安娜再有意見。  
「好吧，我還會下來看你，你有什麼特別想吃的東西嗎？或是想要的東西？」安娜問。艾莎想了想後搖搖頭。

在安娜離開之後，艾莎感到房間變暗了幾分，周遭空氣似乎下降了幾度。她將頭靠在床邊，看著空中搖曳而下的雪花。她伸出手，接住了一小片，雪花立在她的掌心上，她細細打量。太神奇了，這根本違反了科學原理，儼然就是一個⋯⋯魔法。等她離開地下室後，她必須找出原因，在那之前，她得先學會怎麼控制這神奇的魔法。


	18. Chapter 18

艾莎在地下室一個人隔離了五天，期間安娜都會為艾莎送餐點來。第二餐開始，艾莎便堅持要自己吃，無視安娜臉上露出的失望神情，直接拿起餐具。  
我需要練習。艾莎冷冷地拒絕再次試圖餵她吃飯的安娜。  
當艾莎不再把地下室結上新的冰晶後，她得到了奧羅拉的允許，離開了地下室的隔離房，重新回到實驗室。實驗室的結冰已經全部融化並經過一番打掃，他們損失了不少藥劑跟儀器。但艾莎不是很在意，她有更重要的事情。  
她馬上跟貝兒要了藍色水晶跟魚油，隔著手套把水晶搗碎，分別放進試管裡，混合一些溶液做分離工作，鉛筆飛快地在筆記本上紀錄她的觀察，而結果就跟貝兒跟她說的一樣。  
「矽、鈣、鋁的矽酸鹽⋯⋯」艾莎對照著貝兒這幾天的研究筆記默默唸著。接著挑了個相對大塊的晶石，從抽屜翻出小手電筒，用桌上其他物品架設一個臨時小暗室，將晶石放到暗室裡頭照射，仔細觀察它的反射狀況。「確實像坦桑石⋯⋯」  
她拿了一顆魚油，用小刀切開包覆的表皮，將魚油滴在玻片上，轉頭卻找不到她的顯微鏡。  
對的，顯微鏡肯定被她給冰壞掉了。艾莎在內心咒罵自己。那麼精細的儀器承受不了內部水氣瞬間凝結膨脹的壓力，就算融化後肯定也是水氣積在裡頭，或是鏡片變形。反正不管怎樣就是都不能用了。  
於是她又多切了幾顆，放進其他的試管中，猶豫了一下，到廚物櫃尋找她要的藥水瓶後回來，重複了一遍剛才的動作。

尤金進來了，她跟站在艾莎身後的貝兒打招呼，然後一起看著艾莎工作。  
「我想你暫時先別管這個了。」尤金開口，但艾莎不理他，「我們現在有更重要的事情。」艾莎繼續打開第二瓶藥水，倒進了試管。  
「艾莎，你現在做的事情我都做過一遍了。」貝兒說，「結果就都在筆記本裡。」  
「我要親眼確認。」艾莎的態度非常執著。  
「我們現在沒有足夠的設備，你只是在浪費時間和材料。」貝兒說，看著艾莎幾近瘋狂的狀態，她感到有點害怕。「而且事實上這樣並不能得到精準的答案。」  
「我們知道你發生了什麼事了。」尤金開門見山的說，貝兒倒吸一口氣，艾莎停下手邊的工作。「怎樣？就直接說吧！這能有什麼？」尤金對貝兒的反應不以為然。  
「我只是覺得有點⋯⋯」貝兒有點躊躇，「有點⋯⋯蠢？」  
「嘿，這個想法可是你提出的！」  
「準確來說是安娜，雖然我確實是沒辦法反駁這個想法。」  
「你們要解釋了沒？」貝兒和尤金停止爭吵，發現艾莎已經轉身面向他們，雙手環抱著手臂。  
「看，效果顯著。」尤金在貝兒耳邊低聲說。  
「噢，好⋯⋯好吧！」貝兒漲紅著臉，下定決心，「我們姑且稱此為⋯⋯魔法。」貝兒花了很大的力氣才將最後兩個字說出口。  
「嗯哼。」見艾莎對這個論點沒有太大反應，於是貝兒繼續說下去。  
「我們推論，黑殼是一種強制生物轉化的機制，就跟毛毛蟲結繭後羽化成蝴蝶一樣，你們似乎在裡頭進行了某種變態。至於為什麼你和樂佩能成功從繭裡出來，而農夫不行，我們還在調查⋯⋯」艾莎揚起眉毛，貝兒趕緊補上，「我們稍微給第一個受害者做了身份調查，他是這一片地的地主，職業是農夫。」  
「不，我想提的是，你們忽視了還有另一個差異點，為什麼只有我有魔法，而樂佩沒有。我們要找出的問題是一個結繭狀態結束後是什麼造成效果有三⋯⋯」  
「不，只有兩種。」貝兒打斷艾莎，「樂佩也有魔法，三天前我們發現她摸過的傷口都能快速痊癒，她三天前治好了⋯⋯安娜的手⋯⋯」貝兒低下頭，斜眼偷偷觀察艾莎的反應。  
對，她怎麼能那麼蠢？她竟然忘了五天前樂佩神奇的自癒速度。  
艾莎頓了頓，「很好，這樣我以後輕鬆多了。」艾莎說完，轉身準備繼續實驗。  
「還有更重要的事，」尤金說，阻止艾莎繼續浪費所剩不多的材料。「你得跟我們來一趟。」

雖然不太甘願，但艾莎還是跟著尤金來到客廳，安娜與樂佩正在客廳的吧台邊吃雞肉沙拉，看起來像是剛訓練完。一和艾莎對到眼，安娜幾乎是從椅子上彈起，充滿驚喜地對艾莎打招呼。  
「亞當去找阿克了。」樂佩對尤金說。  
「啊——又是什麼機械男孩的小聚會嗎？」尤金說，帶著艾莎和貝兒到沙發區。  
他們來到電視前，尤金打開電視，將畫面轉到新聞台。新聞畫面裡膚色黝黑的人們正在四處逃竄尖叫，在他們身後是一道劃破天際的火焰。螢幕閃耀的紫色光打在艾莎的青藍瞳孔上，她瞇起雙眼仔細看著新聞報導。

「各位觀眾現在看到的是五天前發生在印度皮爾瓦拉縣的事件畫面，紫色火焰突然從巷弄中往天空竄出，火焰不斷蔓延燃燒當地人的房子，所幸無人傷亡。然而事件發生地點就在鄰近巴基斯坦的省份，關於這個敏感的地點，沙夏，你怎麼看？」  
「好的主播，我現在人位在伊拉克的拉馬迪市，你可以看到在我身後是昨天深夜突然起火燃燒的辛德貝城市樂園摩天輪，在經過消防員連夜搶救後，目前已撲滅了火勢。關於這兩天伊斯蘭國恐怖份子攻擊傳言似乎因此而更加發酵，兩地事件共通點皆為罕見的紫色火焰在毫無異常狀況下突然起火燃燒，並在起火燃燒前皆有目擊證人指出曾聽聞男人大聲怒吼的聲音。然而拉馬迪市政府發言人在今早否認恐攻的傳言⋯⋯」

「沒錯，紫色的火焰，我們猜測製造出這個的人大概跟你們一樣透過黑繭得到某種能力。」尤金說，「奧羅拉和我正在考慮要去調查這件事，多幾個樣本可能可以幫助我們找到發生在你和樂佩身上的事情的答案。」  
艾莎陷入沈思，二話不說轉身快步走向客廳大門，貝兒和尤金交換一個眼神後跟了上去。從頭到尾一直坐在後頭看著他們的安娜和樂佩也趕緊丟下了沙拉碗，安娜在艾莎身後追著她，她低聲叫喊著艾莎的名字，但艾莎沒有回應。  
「艾莎，發生什麼事了？我看著你們不是好好的嗎？」安娜不斷追問，艾莎突然停了下來，安娜差點整個人撲到艾莎身上。  
艾莎推開D—1倉庫門，裡頭大部分的空間都被貨架佔據，只留下擁擠的走道。  
「不要跟進來。」艾莎對跟在她身後的人說，一個人走進房間。她在剛來到這個基地的前一個月天天出入這間倉庫和實驗室，這裡專門儲放一些科學器材和材料。她在箱子裡和房間深處的玻璃櫃找到她要的東西，找了個小紙箱放一起後匆匆忙忙走出房間。  
「幫我拿鹽過來，」經過門口時，她對著趴在門上好奇張望的安娜說，「還有一杯蒸餾水，拿到實驗室給我。」說罷，便直直朝著實驗室走去。  
艾莎從箱子裡拿出一個小塑膠盒、一塊藍色厚玻璃、一罐咖啡色玻璃罐及一支本生燈。跟在後頭進來的貝兒看著艾莎拿出的東西後，馬上明白艾莎要做什麼。她從實驗室角落拖來了一桶小型煤氣罐，讓艾莎將接頭接上本生燈。  
尤金湊上前，想要看他們在幹嘛，但艾莎推開他，接過安娜幫她拿來的兩個水杯後放到一旁去。她戴上護目鏡，首先打開咖啡色玻璃罐，蓋子扭開的瞬間，一陣煙霧從瓶口竄出。她倒了一些到容器裡後馬上重新旋上蓋子，用夾子從塑膠盒裡挑出一支細金屬線，她將金屬線放進方才倒出的溶液裡輕輕來回翻攪一番後，轉開本生燈的旋鈕，將金屬線放在噴口上，金屬線一瞬間被火焰包圍，然後不出片刻便熄滅了。  
見此，艾莎滿意地轉身脫下手套，拿起安娜幫她拿過來的鹽罐細細讀者上頭的標籤後，撈了一匙鹽巴撒在用清水洗乾淨的金屬線上，她轉頭給貝兒一個眼神。  
貝兒拿起桌上的藍色厚玻璃，對一頭霧水的三人招了招手，讓他們透過藍色玻璃觀察本生燈。艾莎將金屬絲重新放到噴口前，電視新聞畫面上的紫色火焰竄了出來。

「哇喔！這⋯⋯」安娜驚叫出聲。  
「我想這應該就是紫色火焰的原型。」艾莎說，一邊關掉本生燈的開關，一邊清洗金屬絲。  
「但⋯⋯熟我直言，電視上的火焰有一整層樓那麼高⋯⋯」艾莎轉頭，隔著護目鏡看向提問的樂佩。  
艾莎二話不說從架子上取出一個乾淨透明的玻璃杯和一片玻璃片，將蒸餾水倒進玻璃杯裡，並從箱子裡拿出另一罐咖啡色玻璃罐，用聶子夾出一小塊金屬塊，將金屬塊上刮下一角後放回去封存。她將米粒大小的金屬塊夾起展示在眾人面前後放進玻璃杯裡，蓋上玻璃片的瞬間，熟悉的火焰再度出現在眾人面前。  
「我⋯⋯我知道了，這是鉀對不對？」樂佩眨眨眼，她想起了中學時代的實驗課。  
「對，我猜測發生在印度和伊拉克的紫火焰事件的原型大概率跟鉀脫不了關係。但那麼大規模的火災必定需要大量的鉀才能做到，這件事情既不像自然發生的意外，更不像人為⋯⋯」  
「什麼意思？如果是人為的話，他只要把鉀放到要引爆的地方，再燃燒不就行了嗎？」安娜問，原本已經相信這一切是魔法的安娜，在看了艾莎的實驗後動搖了立場。  
「那是不可能的，鉀是活潑金屬，不像一般鐵塊那樣可以直接提著走，它必須放在石油醚裡保存，無論是鉀金屬還是石油醚都是危險的易燃物質，不可能輕易過海關的。如果真的只是想要恐怖攻擊，我會選擇更簡單有效的方法。」貝兒搖頭解釋，「所以也有可能是自然成因，或許是有什麼大自然變動造成的異常自然災害，我會試著往這個方向調查看看。」貝兒拍了拍自己的額頭懊惱的說，她對自己的火焰人假設感到後悔，轉頭開始和艾莎整理起實驗的東西。  
「但如果是和艾莎與樂佩一樣的人，那製造這點火焰的能力，應該不會受影響吧？」安娜說，她試著把這件事情和另一個未知的人做連結。「我是說，或許他本身就是能噴出紫色火焰，或是能從他身上製造出大量的鉀並讓它燃燒⋯⋯」貝兒和艾莎聞言，兩人同時轉身看向安娜，「怎麼了？我只是假設而已⋯⋯」  
「不，我覺得有道理。」艾莎同意，在她從黑繭裡出來後，這是她第一次和安娜重新有所連結，安娜興奮地漲紅了雙頰。  
「不，沒道理，你想想，艾莎結冰的能力還能解釋成她多了一種能夠掌控空氣中含有的水份並將其凝結的能力，雖然我們還不知道原理，或許是艾莎的神經系統與空氣分子之間形成了訊號聯結——我知道聽起來很荒唐，但在這情形下已經是最合理的推論——至少她還能符合質量守恆，空氣中有多少水氣艾莎就能透過自身細胞吸收空氣中的熱量，來達到將這些水氣凝結的目的。」貝兒說，「但紫色火焰人呢？如果真說這些火焰是靠鉀來燃燒，那他得去哪裡取得鉀元素？再怎麼超能，都要符合質量守恆定律。大自然中含有的鉀都是以化合物的形式存在，也就是說無論產生這個火焰的是什麼，他都得先將鉀從化合物中取出，並且得累積到一定的量才能產生這麼大量的火焰。而實務上來說這是不可能的。」  
「照你這樣說，自然形成的可能性不也趨近於零嗎？」艾莎淡淡的回覆。

「所以說把這當成魔法不好嗎？」尤金嬉皮笑臉地接上。  
「這世界上沒有魔法！」貝兒反駁。「魔法只是對未知科學原理的代稱，更別說什麼自身產生鉀這件事，人體內是不可能存放那麼多鉀的，那會引起一系列的疾病。」  
「貝兒也很有道理，但在我們找到原因前，都只是假設。」艾莎說。  
「什麼意思？你想去調查這件事情？」  
「對。」  
「你要去伊拉克？」艾莎猶豫了一下。  
「嗯⋯⋯或印度。」  
「不行！」安娜突然大喊出聲，嚇得所有人跳起來，艾莎感覺到從她掌心噴出的冰晶凝結在手套上。「我是說，不管是伊拉克還是印度，對你都太危險了，你不能這麼衝動⋯⋯」  
「我是已經有一年資歷的特工了，能有什麼危險？我只是想先確認這件事是自然發生的可能性。」  
「就算不考慮危險性問題——我知道你不是很在乎——但新聞已經報導了這件事，現場肯定拉起封鎖線，世界各國的科學家也肯定已經聚集在現場，我們沒有那個機會。」尤金也表示反對。「你忘了神盾局還不能上到檯面嗎？」  
「好吧，這說法很合理。不過不管這件事是自然發生還是人為，可以看出來它似乎是在往歐洲的方向移動，」艾莎說，「只要再發生一次事件，說不定數據就足以推論出下次他可能出現的地方，到時我們必須捷足先登。」  
「那萬一有其他人比你先找到他或他們呢？我想作案人不只一個的可能性是存在的。」  
「不會的，這是一個棘手的案子，他們處理不了的。」艾莎斬釘截鐵的結束話題。


	19. Chapter 19

電話那頭響起吉他清澈的弦音，慵懶的歌手細細吟唱著德語情詩，話筒收入了四周人們壓低聲音的交談聲。奧蘿拉凝神細聽，曲著手指敲打話筒，看起來像是在等待電話另一邊的人先開口。在寧靜的辦公室裡，能聽到外頭隊員們大聲交談的聲音從門縫底下傳來，但她非常專注，即使電話另一邊的人似乎並沒有先開口的打算。  
就在她看起來似乎終於被另一頭的音樂催眠時，她突然停止無意義的動作，將話筒夾在肩窩，彎下腰從文件堆裡拉出一本小筆記本及一支筆，筆尖簌簌在紙上飛騰，在文字的最後用力地點上一點後掛上話筒，結束一場意義不明的談話——他們甚至一句話都沒有交流。  
她癱坐在辦公椅上，看著眼前裝飾華麗的空間，感到雙眼酸疼，身上的粉色西裝有點緊繃。她扯了扯衣領，決定明天開始換上比較輕鬆的風衣外套。  
外頭的吵雜聲越來越大，似乎正在朝辦公室前進，她趕緊坐起身，隨便抽了個文件夾到面前閱讀著。當大門被猛力推開時，她嚇了一跳，差點把桌上的文件弄散一地。

尤金的聲音有點大聲，這不像平常的他，但此刻他說話飛快，帶著不容辯駁的氣勢。新來的兩個小孩子則跟在後面，名字叫什麼來著？不是很重要。她只記得金髮的那個前幾天被艾莎突然得到的力量產生的冰柱給刺傷後，奇蹟似的復原，原本的咖啡色短髮變成了金色長髮；而咖啡色頭髮的那個則是被艾莎給凍傷了手後同樣奇蹟似的復原，兩人看起來都非常的有精神。  
在那場騷動過後，她和總統秘書進行了一場不太愉快的談話，無論她怎麼問，對方就是持續打馬虎眼，不願意透露更多的資訊。當然，她最後還是決定不把發生騷動的事情，以及艾莎與樂佩在騷動後產生的生理變化報告給總統府。  
奧蘿拉在心裡深深嘆了一口氣，真希望茉莉——那個總統府的阿拉伯人秘書——能對他們信任一點，他們彼此就能省下不少麻煩。  
茉莉也不知道造成他們基地騷動的水晶到底是什麼，當奧蘿拉問到那些貨品來源與涉及到的相關人員時，她注意到茉莉猶豫了一下，旋即撇開話題。  
看來有必要查一下最近和法國政府有私底下互動的任何組織了。她揉了揉太陽穴，將注意力移到眼前的問題。

「你們要給我解釋一下了沒？」奧蘿拉試圖振作起精神開口，但聲音聽起來非常冷淡，瞬間澆熄了眼前的紛爭。  
「這個⋯⋯我們是在討論調查紫色火焰的事情。」尤金率先開口，奧蘿拉哼了一聲，示意他繼續說下去。「艾莎找出了幾個可能性，並說下一次發生紫色火焰後，她能推算出下一次出現的地點。」  
「然後？」  
「然後這兩個小孩子吵著到時候要跟著出任務，我說不行，太過危險，這些事情超出我們的所知，但他們不聽。」  
「我們好歹也是神盾局探員了！」安娜大聲抗議。  
「神盾局『訓練生』。」尤金補充反駁。  
「我們做這些訓練不就是為了能出任務而做準備嗎？」樂佩附和。  
「是沒錯，但我們不會給新人第一次出任務就做這種高危險的工作。」  
「可是！」  
「艾莎第一次出任務也只是溜進俄羅斯國防部偷資料。」尤金不客氣地打斷安娜。  
「可是我想跟艾莎一起去，我想要保護她，她是我姐姐！」安娜嘟著嘴，不甘心的淚水徘徊在她眼眶周圍。  
「在那之前，你應該先學會保護好自己。」安娜張開嘴想反駁，卻什麼都說不出口。

奧蘿拉看著眼前的紛爭，揉了揉太陽穴。自從神盾局陷落後，偏頭痛時不時找上她，但作為神盾局殘存探員中的唯一主管級人物，她不得不扛起重新建立神盾局的責任。她帶著煩躁的心情看著眼前的同伴爭吵，她實在很不想管這些事情。  
她從來都不覺得自己能勝任這份職位。  
「費茲伯特探員是對的，安娜你不能跟著去，那是完全未知的環境，對新人來說太過危險。」奧蘿拉搖搖頭。  
「拜託！我真的不會造成你們的麻煩，我會聽從所有的命令，就讓我一起去！」安娜衝到辦公桌前，對著奧蘿拉苦苦哀求著。  
她感到很煩。  
「你是想出任務，還是只是想跟在哈洛德探員後面做找奶喝的小孩子？」  
「我才——什麼？」安娜漲紅了臉，帶著不可置信的眼神看著奧蘿拉。  
奧蘿拉冷笑一聲，從椅子裡站起來。  
「我這裡有一個新任務，如果你『真的』想當個合格的特工就好好聽著。」奧蘿拉帶著盤算的眼神，直直望進安娜的雙眼。  
安娜用力回瞪奧蘿拉，但還是強行把不滿的語言壓回肚子裡，退後站到樂佩身邊。  
「我收到了一份情報，」奧蘿拉說，「九頭蛇殘黨聚集在一座位於維爾舍姆的城堡。而那裡可能會有我們需要的東西。」

「A組你們準備好了嗎？」貝兒的聲音從耳機裡傳來，安娜點頭回應，然後才想起待在五哩外的廂型車上監控的貝兒看不到她的動作。不過在她反應過來要用耳麥應答之前，艾莎已經回覆了貝兒。  
她抬頭看著眼前披著銀白色辮子的背影，不敢相信她第一次出任務就是跟著艾莎走，當接到任務分配時，她感到全身輕飄飄，這種不真實的幸福感讓她差點就衝上去抱住奧蘿拉。  
說到奧蘿拉，她現在就跟在她身後，難得換上了一身深色的襯衫，頭髮也難得地紮了起來。幾天前自內心揚起對奧蘿拉的一切厭惡感，都在這一刻煙消雲散。雖然她覺得奧蘿拉只是要就近觀察她任務執行能力，但就算這樣也夠了，只要她能跟著艾莎，一切都無所謂。  
隨著貝兒的指令再度傳來，他們面前深鎖的鐵門應聲彈開。安娜聽到貝兒壓低的吆喝聲，暗自為她感到高興。貝兒第一次出任務就順利駭進九頭蛇系統，現在換安娜要好好在她第一次的任務中好好表現。  
她跟著艾莎壓低腳步聲進入古老的城堡，雙手緊緊握著手槍，貼著粗糙的牆面前行到一個轉角處待命。  
在他們前方來了三個全副武裝的人，軍靴在石頭地板上踢出響亮的腳步聲。聽著曾經出現在神盾局學院的腳步聲，安娜感到心跳加速，她深呼吸幾口氣，試著讓自己的呼吸跟上心跳的節奏。她努力地將身子縮進柱子後面，深怕露出一根腳趾頭。  
安娜試著在不碰觸到艾莎的前提下努力挪出空間，好讓奧蘿拉能再躲進來一點。她突然感覺到左肩膀一陣冰涼，緊接著一股力量將她往右側推去，使得她一臉撞上艾莎的肩膀。她掙扎著想拉開距離和艾莎道歉，但那股力量緊緊壓制著她，將她的道歉聲堵在喉頭。  
「B組預備。」貝兒的聲音打斷了她的思緒，隨著指令的傳達，城堡另一邊傳來了人群騷動的聲音。腳步聲在距離他們不遠處猛然停止，安娜感覺到自己心臟跳得非常快，深怕她的一個嘆息會為他們帶來災難。她把頭埋在艾莎的肩窩，蓋住自己的呼吸聲，想起在神盾局學院逃離九頭蛇的追殺的情形，當時樂佩也是這樣抱著中彈的她，兩人躲在牆角後努力縮著雙腿，一邊聽著來自四面八方的槍聲以及同學們的慘叫聲，一股深刻的恐懼籠罩住她的大腦。她緊緊抓著艾莎的衣服，逼迫自己不要去思考，但鮮血從她腰間噴出的回憶不斷在她的大腦裡重複播放，她沒辦法克制地顫抖，但敵人就在前方，這裡不容許她軟弱。  
她幾乎是將全身的重量都託付在艾莎身上，但她還是站著，即使雙腿已經抖得不像話。恐懼的哀嚎竄出，被她逼成一聲嗚咽，所幸聲音被阻擋在艾莎的肩頭。她緊閉著雙眼，身子感到寒冷，努力專注聽著從另一頭傳來的腳步聲，一個男人操著德語大喊，轉角邊的另外三人也用德語飛快的回應。  
雜亂的腳步聲開始奔跑起來，一瞬間安娜以為那群德國人是朝他們而來。然而隨著腳步聲漸漸淡去，環繞在耳邊的嗡鳴跟著緩緩消退，安娜慢慢抬起頭，艾莎確認前方沒有敵人之後，她也回過頭來看著安娜。

艾莎撐著安娜的身子，讓她輕輕坐到地上休息。她打量著安娜，從口袋裡挑出手帕幫她擦拭臉上的淚水。  
「創傷症候群。」艾莎說，捏了一下安娜的臉頰，注意到安娜眼神中的詫異後趕緊收回了手。「你還能行動嗎。」艾莎問。  
安娜點點頭，一手扶著牆壁站起來，她的呼吸平復許多，雖然身子還在顫抖，但看起來是沒有問題。  
奧蘿拉上前確認沒有敵軍後，便示意兩人跟上。艾莎看著安娜魂不守舍地跟在奧蘿拉身後轉過轉角，這才站起身，用力將雙腳從結凍中扯出來，加快腳步跟上。  
「A組抵達目標，準備進行資料提取行動。」奧蘿拉低聲對著耳麥另一頭的人報告完畢，揮了揮手對艾莎示意後，便獨自進入小房間。  
艾莎握著手槍警戒四周，她的任務是在奧蘿拉用貝兒的隨身碟竊取資料時，和安娜顧著門口把風。

「手臂放鬆，太緊繃容易打歪。」艾莎說，安娜嗯了一聲回應。  
兩人陷入沈默，只能聽到城堡遠處的叫囂聲。看起來尤金和樂佩的任務進行很順利，他們成功把城堡裡的九頭蛇特工都引開，只要奧蘿拉動作足夠迅速，他們應該就能安全無事地離開。她壓了壓掌心，抬起手，細碎的冰晶從手套口掉出來，落在她的靴子上，  
「創傷症候群，需要時間治療。」艾莎放下手接著說，眼角餘光注意到安娜振動了一下肩膀。「對不起。」  
「為什麼要道歉？」她終於開口，語氣充滿了不滿。艾莎感覺到剛才清掉的冰晶又重新覆蓋上皮手套內面。  
「作為醫生，我沒有想到你和樂佩可能會有創傷症候群的可能性。」艾莎充滿歉意地說，她自責的語氣挑起了安娜的敏感神經。  
安娜走到艾莎旁邊，艾莎試圖忽略安娜的存在，專注在任務上。但她做不到。  
安娜握住了她的手臂，很溫柔、很貼心，但卻像有數萬根針刺痛著她的皮膚。她感覺到後脊發涼，安娜的存在像一股暖風在吹撫著她，卻在觸碰到她的瞬間化成炙熱的火焰燒灼她的每一部分。她想要甩開這個快要燙傷她的觸碰，但卻害怕看到安娜失望受傷的神情。  
如果要看著太陽被寒冰消亡，那她寧願為太陽灼傷。  
「我知道你很忙，」安娜緩緩開口，但艾莎希望她不要再說下去，「這是我的問題，至少現在我知道自己是什麼問題，我⋯⋯」安娜放開了艾莎，往後退了一步，「我會和樂佩想辦法解決的。」說完，安娜便站到門口另一邊，重新舉起手槍，這次她做到了放鬆雙臂。

主控室突然傳來槍聲，子彈打在鐵門上。艾莎揮揮手讓安娜退到牆邊尋找掩護，她推開鐵門，一邊開著槍一邊衝進主控室，帶著安娜快速躲進鐵架後。從縫隙她看到奧蘿拉縮著身子蹲坐在主控台邊，隨身碟還插在機器上。  
奧蘿拉看見艾莎與安娜，往上一指，隨著奧蘿拉的指引，艾莎看到三個九頭蛇特工從連通二樓的樓梯快步衝下來。她從鐵架後探出身，朝第一個人開出一槍，精準地打在他的膝蓋上。那人從樓梯上摔落下來，窩在地上無法動彈。安娜讚嘆出聲，然而他的同伴像是沒看到一樣，不受影響地跨過受傷的同伴，朝他們步步逼近。  
奧蘿拉身後的主控台發出通知聲，她舉起手槍朝身後胡亂發射幾槍，艾莎趕緊跟著掩護，奧蘿拉迅速地起身，拔起隨身碟，收進皮外套口袋裡。完成任務後轉頭看向艾莎，準備發出撤退指令時，卻猛然舉起手槍指向艾莎。  
艾莎往旁跳開，子彈從她身邊飛過，打在從她身後進來的特工的安全帽玻璃罩上，子彈卡在他的護罩上，裂成蜘蛛網狀。艾莎伸手打算拉住愣在原地的安娜，卻反被人從身後推倒在地，見狀，安娜瞬間清醒，舉起手槍朝那人扣下板機，劃破他的手套，迫使他鬆開抓著步槍的手，槍落在地面的瞬間擊出，子彈在艾莎的頭邊爆裂開來。  
她嚇得差點把手槍弄掉地上，但艾莎立刻轉身，舉起手槍朝著身上的特工猛烈射擊，安娜這才安下心來，轉身朝後頭跟著進來的第三個特工的胸口開第二槍，在他倒地之前，安娜從他腰間搶走了一根棍棒，她舉著棍棒往玻璃面罩破裂而無法看清的九頭蛇特工的腰部狠狠揮下去，那名九頭蛇應聲倒地。  
她們制服了三個九頭蛇，但沒有時間慶祝。奧蘿拉正靠著靈巧的身手躲到主控台另一邊，和包圍她的兩個九頭蛇對峙。其中一個覺得勝券在握，對夥伴得意一笑，但下個瞬間，一把刀透過頭盔底下的縫隙，插進了他的喉頭。另一個九頭蛇趕緊舉起步槍指著奧蘿拉，但在他來得及射擊之前，被安娜從後頭突襲，揮在脖子上的重擊使得他頭暈目眩，跪倒在地。  
她對自己非常滿意地一笑，卻發現更多九頭蛇從二樓進來。她跟著奧蘿拉窩在主控台邊，艾莎則依然躲在鐵架後看顧著敞開的大門。門外傳來更多腳步聲，她們被困住了。

就在她們努力思考要怎麼脫離險境時，一個人突然抓住艾莎的手，壓住她手上的手槍。  
「冷靜，我們是同陣營的，但我現在沒空解釋，快！九頭蛇在往這裡聚集了，我得快點帶你們離開。」


	20. Chapter 20

艾莎甩開了壓制，轉身舉起槍，那人攤開雙手。  
「DGSE，法國對外安全總局，我是來支援你們的。」她說，艾莎迅速地上下打量她，她穿著一身不利於活動的黑色西裝頭髮嚴謹地盤在頭上，至於在她身後只有一扇小門，門後空蕩蕩，沒有支援。「我想你們沒有太多時間猶豫了，」她接著說，突然從身後挑出一把手槍朝艾莎開槍，子彈從艾莎耳邊呼嘯而過，打碎了從正門闖入的九頭蛇的頭盔面罩。「總之我們先離開再說。」艾莎沒有選擇，以火力壓制繼續從二樓湧入的九頭蛇，護送安娜與奧蘿拉移動到鐵架後頭，在她離開之前，撇見了一眼站在二樓上的熟悉身影，然而在她能多看一眼之前，那個身影已經消失。  
奧蘿拉與DGSE的女士對上眼，但女士沒有給他們任何解釋，轉頭就是直直走進小門。艾莎給了奧蘿拉一個眼神，在隊伍後頭以火力牽制九頭蛇的行動，等到所有人都走進小走道，艾莎掩上小門，找了些東西固定門板拖延敵人的行動，為大夥爭取了一些時間。

他們快速地走過昏暗的走道，九頭蛇的人力在不遠處集結，軍靴敲出的腳步聲從四面八方傳來，安娜緊抿雙唇，試圖不讓自己再次陷入恍惚的狀態中。  
「走這邊。」女士說，推開了一扇木門，來到一個看起來像是古老貴族家庭主人用來珍藏陳年精釀的酒窖，在酒窖的角落放置一個大木桶，女士將木桶推開，露出藏在底下的活版門。  
從活版門下去後的階梯非常地陰暗潮濕，眾人每一步腳步都踩得小心翼翼，深怕一個不小心便滑下深不見底的階梯。  
說深不見底是太過誇張，他們很快就來到平緩地，女士舉起手機照亮這條藏在城堡地底的暗道，帶領他們往前走。

「你到底是誰？」奧蘿拉走在女士身邊，她有著嚴肅的表情以及明顯的顴骨。女士看了奧蘿拉一眼，淡淡一笑。  
「我是DGSE，法國對外安全總局。」  
「DGSE的人來這裡幹嘛？」  
「來搜集情報的，當然。」女士說，口氣聽起來像是在嘲笑奧蘿拉。  
「跟一個多月前的走私有關嗎？」奧蘿拉說，女士聞言臉色大變，「噢，當然，這只是我猜測的，沒有冒犯的意思。」奧蘿拉無謂地聳肩。  
女士帶著微妙的神色重新打量了一遍奧蘿拉，「你沒有表面上看起來的⋯⋯愚蠢。」她說。  
「你太過獎了，一切都只是運氣。」奧蘿拉回以得意的笑容。女士停下腳步，低著頭直直看進奧蘿拉的雙眼，奧蘿拉的身高大概只到對方的胸前，但也不甘示弱地回看著她。跟在後頭的安娜與艾莎停下腳步，拉高警覺觀察眼前的衝突。  
「梅菲瑟。」女士開口，厚唇彎成了細長的月彎。  
「奧蘿拉。」  
「我知道，神盾局總部淪陷前隸屬於三曲翼總部五級探員，現為歐洲分部的分部長。」女士拉了拉西裝外套，朝奧蘿拉伸出手。奧蘿拉遲疑了一下，伸出自己的手握上去，但卻被梅菲瑟甩開，「我要你剛才從裡頭帶出來的隨身碟。」  
「不行！」安娜大聲反對，回音在陰暗的隧道中來回共鳴。奧蘿拉瞪了安娜一眼，安娜趕緊閉上嘴。  
「這是我們探員們出生入死才拿到的重要資料，我不可能說給你就給你。」奧蘿拉的態度非常堅定。  
「如果不是我，你的探員就不會在這裡，所以。」梅菲瑟曲了曲手指催促。  
「我倒想知道你為什麼會知道這個地方？作為一個DGSE探員，是有多大的本領能找到連九頭蛇都不知道的祕密通道？既然是DGSE，理應你們有足夠的『兵力』制裁九頭蛇，我要如何知道，在這條走廊的另一邊等著我和我的隊員的，不是高舉的槍桿子？」奧蘿拉將手插在胸前質問。  
「第一，DGSE作為法國國家組織，不可能隨意帶著兵力進入德國對德國公民進行搜查，另外我懷疑法國政府已經被九頭蛇滲透，就像他們滲透的神盾局那樣。」梅菲瑟不客氣的說，奧蘿拉努力不表現出動搖。「二，所以我瞞著上頭獨自調查九頭蛇，我多次偷摸進這個城堡觀察他們的勢力，就是透過這條地道進出。還有包括你說的那場走私也是我調查的範圍。這倒是提醒我，我讓茉莉交給你們檢測的那箱水晶的結果怎麼樣了？」  
「就跟我報告給茉莉的一樣，如果你有權限，你會知道我已經上繳了所有的報告。」奧蘿拉的語氣開始有點不耐煩。  
「三，就像我前面說的，我懷疑法國政府已經被九頭蛇滲透，就連在DGSE內部也沒有能信任的人，我需要你，還有你們的情報，明白嗎？」梅菲瑟放軟了態度。「聽著，你們是我唯一能信任的，我觀察過你們了，我認為我們能有很好的合作。」  
「你打算怎麼做？」奧蘿拉猶豫片刻後說。  
「給我情報，我能以DGSE的名義代替神盾局做更多調查。」奧蘿拉對梅菲瑟的提議不屑一笑。「你們現在無法上到檯面，法國社會對你們還是非常的排斥，許多工作你會需要人力與一些『公權力』，這是我能提供給你的，我只要你現在手中的情報。」  
奧蘿拉陷入沈默，非常認真打著盤算，就當安娜覺得她會就這樣站在那裡化成古堡地底的一尊石雕時，奧蘿拉從胸前口袋挑出了隨身碟交到梅菲瑟手中。  
安娜往前踏一步想要抗議，但被艾莎阻止。她看了眼艾莎，不明白為什麼他們的努力要這樣拱手讓人。但艾莎搖了搖頭，安娜只好回到自己的位子上。  
「非常聰明的決定，希望我們能合作愉快。」梅菲瑟收下隨身碟，並用力握了握奧蘿拉的手。

貝兒與亞當透過定位很快就在森林山丘上找到他們，梅菲瑟把他們帶離開地道後，便開著自己準備的車子離開。在廂型車上，樂佩對著安娜滔滔不絕她和尤金是如何將煙火彈丟進九頭蛇的軍火庫，然後火花如何點燃了他們正在整理的火藥，意外引起的爆炸有多精彩，這些都是尤金的主意。然而他們並不知道為什麼九頭蛇能那麼快就重整隊伍前往主控室，大概是他們誤判了九頭蛇的監控系統。  
當樂佩問起他們有沒有拿到資料，安娜看了艾莎一眼，然而艾莎似乎對任務分享沒有太大的興趣，一上車就獨自沈默地看著車窗外，手上依然戴著她的皮手套。她不知道艾莎從什麼時候開始戴手套的，或許她出任務時習慣戴手套也不一定？但安娜沒有問，她對樂佩搖搖頭，並把在地道發生的事情一五一十跟樂佩說了。她邊說著邊將手放在艾莎的手上，艾莎沒有反應，於是她縮起手指握住，皮手套的觸感很冰冷，但可以感受得到底下柔軟的手指也蜷了起來，握住了她的指尖。

「我想要做一個實驗。」安娜說，她坐在訓練室的椅子上，他們從德國回到基地後，安娜立刻拉著樂佩來到訓練室，沒有注意到下車後艾莎對她伸出的雙手。樂佩坐在她的正對面一頭霧水看著安娜把她的手放在自己腦袋兩邊。  
「你要幹嘛。」樂佩想抽回雙手，但安娜抓的死緊。  
「剛才在維爾舍姆的時候，我覺得自己變得很奇怪。」安娜說，她的聲音聽起來有點不安。  
「怎樣的奇怪法？」  
「我不知道，當我聽到九頭蛇特工的走路聲時，我只覺得自己突然感到很噁心、想吐，然後心臟跳得非常快，快到我覺得自己當時快缺氧、喘不過氣來。」  
「嗯哼？」  
「艾莎說我這是創傷症候群，所以我要試試看你能不能治療我。」  
「呃⋯⋯既然如此，我覺得你直接去問她不是比較快嗎？畢竟我也不知道要怎麼做。」  
「我不想拿這種事情煩她，她還有很多事情要忙，我的事情我要自己解決。」  
「好喔，不過我自己也不是很確定該怎麼做。」樂佩說，她開始思考。她上次是怎麼治療好安娜的雙手的？「總之我會試試看。」  
樂佩閉上眼，開始感受安娜的身體，雖然知道安娜是什麼問題，但沒有具體的傷口時，她不知道她能做到什麼樣的修復。  
她試著像上次那樣祈禱，希望安娜能恢復原狀，然而什麼都沒有發生。或者說，她在治療的並不是顯而易見的傷口，所以她不知道有沒有產生任何改變。  
「感覺如何？」樂佩問，安娜聳聳肩。「好吧，我想我有一個辦法可以試試看，你等著。」樂佩從櫃子裡頭找到一條乾淨的繃帶，將繃帶蓋住安娜的眼睛，在腦後打上一個輕鬆的結。  
「這是在幹嘛？」安娜覺得有點好笑，雖然不知道樂佩要做什麼，但在黑暗中靜靜等待，有一點點期待她的下一步，然後聽著樂佩走出訓練室，訓練室只剩下她一個人。  
一個人的訓練室太過安靜，安娜感覺開始耳鳴，她揉了揉耳朵，試圖製造出一點聲音來緩解不適。樂佩似乎去的有點久？黑暗中她沒辦法估算時間，耳鳴影響了她的判斷。但她信任樂佩，雖然不知道她究竟要做什麼。  
她勉強可以聽到外頭人走過的聲音，這個有一點急促但溫柔的腳步聲是貝兒的，在旁邊有另一個相對緩慢、沈著的腳步聲，是艾莎的，她們大概是往實驗室的方向去；這個有一點拖泥帶水又沈重的腳步聲，是阿克的；再來是皮鞋在走廊上敲出節奏穩定的聲音，有一點點快，是奧蘿拉的，她也往實驗室的方向過去，不知道要做什麼；再來是非常熟悉的聲音，安娜凝神細聽，很熟悉，但她無法和基地裡任何一個人做連結。  
這個腳步聲非常沈重、整齊，像是在踢著正步，走路的人或許穿著黑色高筒皮靴，穿著一身黑色作戰服飾，就跟神盾局的特工一樣。安娜吞了口口水，繼續思考。他的手上可能會提著一把步槍，這個人的形象慢慢出來了，安娜開始感到心跳加速，這個感覺太過熟悉，在這腳步聲之中會參雜槍聲，就像她在城堡裡聽到的那樣。或許是黑暗中讓她的想像力變得太過真實，她似乎能聽到槍聲在耳邊響起，還有伴隨而來的尖叫聲，然後腳步聲飛奔起來，尖叫聲也越來越大，安娜覺得自己快喘不過氣，她想要扯掉遮住她雙眼的繃帶，但身子卻不聽使喚，她沒辦法阻止環繞在耳邊的尖叫聲，感覺右腳大腿及腹部突如其來劇烈疼痛。  
他們來了！他們來了！安娜開始在內心大喊，她想要逃跑，卻被一雙手緊緊抱住，那雙手很快地扯掉繃帶，她的眼前終於重現光明。  
她雙手摀著肚子，樂佩的金髮蓋在她的面前，她覺得身體好痛，她需要治療，她需要艾莎，她這麼告訴樂佩。樂佩不斷重複告訴她沒事了，但安娜不信，她需要治療，她受傷了。她需要艾莎。

沒多久，安娜感覺到自己被安放在柔軟的床上，數張焦慮的臉龐看著她，意識慢慢重新回到她的大腦，視線慢慢變得清晰，身上開始不再疼痛。她摸了摸肚子，那裡只有粗糙的皮膚，是她曾經受傷的地方。  
對的，她受傷的事情已經是一個多月以前了，她感到困惑，為什麼她會覺得自己受傷了？當她終於能看清楚時，她也在艾莎的臉上看到了困惑。她感到羞愧，並為自己的失態感到抱歉。

當樂佩一邊呼叫她的名字，一邊拖著安娜來到實驗室時，艾莎感到全身一陣寒冷。她衝上前抱住安娜，協助樂佩把安娜扶到醫療室，讓她躺在床上。  
安娜不斷發抖，她將被單緊緊裹住她的身子，隔著手套握住安娜的雙手，試圖讓她鎮定下來。  
「對⋯⋯對不起。」樂佩看著躺在床上的安娜，她感到非常害怕，她只是想測試自己有沒有成功治療了安娜，但沒想到卻發生這種事。  
她向艾莎解釋事情的經過，但艾莎沒有苛責她，當她提到她到倉庫找靴子的部分時，把腳上的靴子脫了丟到一邊去，光著腳站在冰冷的地板上。  
艾莎讓貝兒和樂佩離開，並關上了醫療室的大門，獨自默默守在安娜的身邊，直到安娜不再顫抖，虛弱的眼神看向她，艾莎才安下心來，從被單底下抽出手。  
在病床底下，光滑的地面結上了一層冰晶，冰晶蔓延至整個醫療室的地板，在它重新霸佔剛修復完成的醫療室之前停了下來。


	21. Chapter 21

「艾莎⋯⋯對不起。」安娜努力擠出話語，虛弱的嗓音在顫抖，她將手伸出棉被外，想握住艾莎緊緊握住的拳頭。「我不該自作主張的。」  
「沒事，你先好好休息，樂佩都跟我說了。」艾莎努力鎮靜了下來，另一手覆蓋在安娜的手上，「這種事情不能太勉強自己，你的問題是心理上的創傷。至少我們現在知道樂佩的能力對心理創傷沒有效。」艾莎說，她真希望自己能多說一些安慰人的話，而不是這樣一板一眼的，「雖然我不希望你這樣自作主張，這樣很危險的，下次再有這種想法之前，希望你能先來跟我談⋯⋯」艾莎猛然打住，突然意識到自己的口氣變成了責備，而安娜不過只是想試著自己解決問題。她突然感到慚愧。然而安娜卻笑了。  
「你在擔心我嗎？」安娜移動了身子，將艾莎的手拉到自己胸前。「對不起，我不是故意要造成你的麻煩——」  
「我不是⋯⋯」  
「所以我以後可以常常來找你嗎？」在艾莎多說什麼自責的話語之前，安娜趕緊補上，「我是說，為了治療我的創傷症候群，我不該再自己擅作主張，應該要把這些交給『專業』的來，你說是吧？」  
艾莎瞪大雙眼，緊抿嘴唇，臉頰上泛起淡淡的紅暈，一時間接不上話。  
「如果你不打擾到貝兒工作的話⋯⋯」  
安娜開心地笑了起來，一邊把玩著艾莎的手掌，一邊開始尋找其他輕鬆的話題。她的手指在冰冷的皮手套上來回遊走，「是說你為什麼要戴著手套？」她開始試著把艾莎的手套脫下來。  
「因為這能有效阻止我⋯⋯你知道，把冰噴得到處都是。」艾莎想抽回手，但安娜緊緊地抓著，不給她逃跑的空隙。  
「然而看起來並沒有太大的用處。」安娜看了眼滿地的冰晶，冰晶正在慢慢消散。  
「還是有的，至少⋯⋯我是說至少，不會從手心噴出來。那樣太危險。」安娜將脫下的手套放到床邊，艾莎對此感到有點不自在。  
「你知道自己的能力的原理了嗎？」安娜問，把臉放在艾莎的掌心，感受著溫度。  
「不知道，我還是不知道。」安娜臉頰的溫暖與柔軟令艾莎感到驚奇。她思考著自己已經多久沒有體會到人的溫度？大概有一個世紀那麼久了吧。「我只知道⋯⋯我⋯⋯呃⋯⋯我只知道這會受我的心情影響。」艾莎一邊想將手抽回，她擔心著自己又會凍傷安娜，但她又好想一直這樣撫摸著安娜。甚至她覺得自己想要更多。  
「你做的很好，你看，你沒有傷害到我。」似乎是從艾莎緊繃的肌肉讀到了她的內心，安娜坐起身，讓艾莎看著她毫髮無傷的樣子。「艾莎，我有好多問題想問你。」安娜垂下視線，身體不自覺向前傾。  
「嗯哼？」  
「我想問關於我們⋯⋯」在安娜能問完問題之前，醫療室的大門唰地被猛然拉開，兩人嚇得跳了起來。  
「噢，抱歉抱歉，我真的很抱歉，但是奧蘿拉找我們。」站在門外的是貝兒，她看了眼地上正在飛散的冰晶，一臉驚訝，「噢！艾莎你已經能操控你的能力了嗎？」  
「不，我還不能。」艾莎站起身，在離開之前低頭看了眼安娜，淡淡一笑，有點依依不捨地抽離手後，將手套戴回，跟著貝兒離開了醫療室。

貝兒領著艾莎前往停車場，她正在跟阿克說話，亞當與尤金也在聽著。聽到兩人的腳步聲靠近，奧蘿拉要求阿克要趕緊處理好的她交辦的事項後，便轉身面對她們。  
奧蘿拉從口袋裡拿出隨身碟展示，艾莎立刻就認出了那個隨身碟，但她沒有任何特別的反應，這似乎讓奧蘿拉感到一點喪氣。  
「安娜說你給DGSE的人了！」貝兒愣了一下，這才認出奧蘿拉手上的東西。  
「沒錯，表面上是這樣如此，然而實際上不是。」奧蘿拉對貝兒的反應非常滿意，她得意的將隨身碟遞給貝兒，「我要你幫我檢查裡頭的資料——跟哈洛德探員一起。」

艾莎看著貝兒用一台獨立的筆記型電腦讀取資料，她已經敲敲打打了一個小時有了，但投影到牆上的還是一片指令畫面。在等待期間，她拿起平板檢視地圖，地圖上標記了兩個黃色標誌，她在空白紙張上寫下黃色標誌的一些資訊，多次將地圖放大又縮小，仔細地在檢查任何可能成為線索地細節，又填了更多相關資訊。然而她並沒有得出一個結論。  
就在她將義大利半島反覆縮放數百次——她自己也不知道為什麼——之後，她聽到了一聲通知聲。貝兒終於招呼他們過去。  
「他們有植入多層保護程式，所以我花了點時間繞過保護系統，現在可以安全瀏覽資料了。」貝兒說，一邊開起多個視窗。  
隨身碟裡的東西比想像中的少，但奧蘿拉看得目不轉睛。她指揮貝兒點開一個檔名為『H—SPACE』的資料夾瀏覽，裡頭有各種關於某個星體的詳細資料，包括大氣性質、行星運行軌跡數據等。貝兒是這麼說明的。  
他們又接著在資料夾底下找到了命名為『勇者計畫』的資料夾，裡頭則是有數十張不是很清楚的照片，依稀可以辨認照片裡頭佈滿青苔的牆面，以及一些掃描成PDF檔案的古老書籍資料，裡頭用著艱澀的德文敘述一則古老傳說。傳說是關於一個古老的家族，在十年一次的聚會上進行抽籤儀式，選出勇者。然後為他準備一瓶高級酒與食物，給他穿上用最高級的布料縫製而成的禮服，之後所有人會以最崇高的禮儀目送他進入『時空之門』。勇者會在『時空之門』裡長途跋涉，經歷磨難後歷劫歸來，當他歸來之時，會一同將救世主帶來地球，拯救蒼生，創造新時代的秩序。在故事結尾，不知道是誰用黑色墨水寫上：然而從來沒有人從時空之門歸來過。

「這些人是不是瘋了？」安娜說。當大家專注閱讀投影螢幕上的資料時，樂佩跑到醫療室找她，見她似乎恢復了不少精神後，便和她離開醫療室。兩人現在就坐在艾莎後面跟著大家看著投影。  
「或許，但也或許不是。他們在研究傳說，我猜測這大概跟九頭蛇的起源有一定的關係。」貝兒退回最上層的資料夾，「九頭教，我倒想知道這又是什麼？不過我猜應該沒什麼，畢竟九頭蛇本身就是一窩邪教徒的團體。」裡頭的資料就跟貝兒猜測的一樣，並沒有什麼特別吸引人的東西。  
於是她點開了最後一個資料夾，命名為『學校』。貝兒一邊叼唸著大概又是某種宗教開辦用來斂財的學校，一邊點開來檢查。  
然而眾人還沒來得及看清楚裡頭的檔案，一陣刺耳的噪音打斷了他們。所有人回頭一看，艾莎直挺挺站著，椅子被弄倒在地上滾。在她的腳邊結起了冰晶，陣陣寒氣在她身邊環繞。艾莎的雙眼直愣愣盯著投影，雙手緊抓著袖子。  
「艾莎——你還好嗎？」貝兒擔憂的眼神看著艾莎慘白的臉色，艾莎站在那裡，散發出危險的氣息。  
安娜立刻從座位上跳起，朝艾莎奔去。然而在她能碰到艾莎之前，艾莎突然彎下腰將椅子扶起，重新坐回椅子上，像是什麼都沒發生一樣，腳邊的冰晶掙扎著被吸了回去。  
突如其來的小騷動使得實驗室氣氛突然變得尷尬，就連貝兒在檢查資料檔案時都感到不自在。安娜站在艾莎身後，一手放在她的肩膀上，擔憂地看著她。

『學校』裡的資料並不如貝兒以為的震撼，就只是一張有點老舊的哥德式建築的照片，上頭的招牌磨損地無法清楚辨認字樣，周邊的樹木斑駁，看起來是在秋天時拍攝的。  
就這樣一張照片，沒有任何其他相關資料。但艾莎的反應引起奧蘿拉的興趣。  
「這不是德國訓練學院嗎？」一個聲音打破了實驗室的沈默，尤金突然出現在門口，後面跟著亞當。  
「你怎麼知道的？」奧蘿拉問，她站起身，尤金和亞當走進實驗室。  
「卡娜老師的本子裡有寫到，還有一張照片，跟這張很像。」尤金這麼說時，安娜感覺到艾莎的肩膀一震。「你們要看的話，本子我就放在我的房間，現在去拿過來。」  
奧蘿拉看了眼艾莎，走向貝兒：「你有辦法找出這間學校的地址嗎？」  
貝兒點點頭，「基地資料庫裡存了不少資料，既然卡娜老師有在筆記裡提到，我猜測大概也會在基地的資料庫裡建檔。」貝兒又對鍵盤敲打了一陣後，在她斷開電腦與投影的連結前說：「畢竟這座基地是卡娜老師親自創立的，我應該很快就能透過這張照片搜到更多詳細資料，只要給我一天的時間。當然，運氣好的話甚至不需要一天。」

當天晚上，艾莎回到房間後便一直窩在床邊，她感覺到很疲憊，但卻完全睡不著。窗外的月色灑進她的房間，灑在她的臉上。她垂下頭看著止不住顫抖的雙手，她覺得自己越來越沒辦法控制自己，但這卻是她現在急切需要學會的。  
艾莎閉上眼睛，嘴唇顫抖著喃喃自語，雙手不自覺交纏在一起，耳邊非常的吵雜，似乎能聽到有人在大吼大叫，吼叫聲充斥著整個空間，她沒有辦法不去聽，她只能將它阻隔在自己的世界之外。  
「不要⋯⋯」她將頭埋進手臂中，只能聽到自己的啜泣交雜在四周的吵雜聲之中。一隻手慢慢爬上自己的脖子，手指緩緩縮緊，壓住她的氣管，艾莎感到呼吸困難，缺氧的腦袋使她沒辦法思考，她不想思考，她想讓自己停止思考。手指越掐越緊，血液被堵住，漲紅了整張面頰。就在她快要昏厥過去時，手指自己鬆了開來，重新湧進的新鮮空氣將腦袋裡混亂的思考一次推離，清淨了大腦。艾莎大口喘著氣，眼眶泛著淚，享受著短暫的內心平靜。  
敲門聲從身後響起，艾莎沒有反應，她現在不想和任何人做接觸。只要她不予理會，來者就會意識到自己不該在深夜時間來打擾他而識相的離開。但門外那人似乎沒有這樣的想法，敲門聲又響了起來。  
「艾莎？我知道你在裡面，我可以進去嗎？」是安娜的聲音，她此刻最不想見到的人。但如果現在不讓安娜進來，日後她肯定會追著自己問一大堆問題。過了片刻，艾莎才緩緩站起，對著鏡子簡單打理一番後開門。  
「怎麼了嗎？」艾莎故作鎮定，聲音有些沙啞，但安娜什麼也沒說，直直撲進她的懷裡。  
「你怎麼那麼久才開門？」安娜窩在艾莎的懷裡低聲碎念，但她並沒有期待真正的答案，「我今天可以跟你一起睡嗎？」  
艾莎愣了一下，點點頭，然後被安娜燦爛的笑容震懾住。

艾莎坐在床邊，安娜將她的辮子解開，梳理著她有點寧亂的長髮。安娜看著窗邊地上一小塊冰晶，感覺全身發熱，雖然艾莎沒有任何的表示，但她還是不斷思考著自己是不是太過衝動，直接撲進姊姊的懷裡是不是嚇到了她？  
「抱歉那麼晚了還來打擾你，我剛剛在跟樂佩研究甜點。樂佩真的好厲害，她會做好多點心。」安娜停下手上的動作。  
「你們要做什麼？」艾莎問，她轉身面對安娜，但低垂著視線。  
「她正在研究Kransekake，就是我們小時候聖誕節時會吃的那個。」安娜往後坐靠上枕頭，艾莎終於抬起視線看著她的眼睛。「我在家裡——在凱和吉爾達家的時候每年聖誕節都會吃，我想說你去德國後肯定沒什麼機會能吃到，所以才問問樂佩能不能幫我做。」安娜說，拉了拉艾莎的衣角，艾莎也跟著躺進枕頭中，和安娜肩並著肩。  
「我已經忘了Kransekake的味道。」艾莎說，她突然感到一陣暖意。  
「那今年聖誕節妳可以好好期待。」安娜翻過身，一手摟著艾莎的腰，將臉靠在艾莎的肩膀上。「嘿，能不能跟我說說你去德國後的事情？」安娜充滿興趣的問，但艾莎的臉卻垮了下來。「我⋯⋯我只是想說如果可以的話，我很好奇你和我分開後的生活。」  
但艾莎沒有回答。  
「那你是怎麼會做神盾局特工的？」安娜趕緊扯開話題，但艾莎的嘴唇卻抿得更緊，安娜開始感到有點慌張，「我是卡娜老師來找我，她告訴我說你在神盾局，當時我高中剛畢業，成績沒有特別好，就想說要不然去找個可以全世界到處跑的工作，說不定哪天有機會就可以到德國去。然後卡娜老師就找上我了，她跟凱和吉爾達說明了神盾局學院的事情，一開始凱和吉爾達當然是不怎麼相信，畢竟我的成績並不特別優秀。但卡娜老師還是找到理由說服了他們，我就來到神盾局學院就讀⋯⋯遇上了樂佩⋯⋯遇上了你。」  
安娜靠在艾莎的肩膀上，一口氣說完自己的經歷後，這才注意到艾莎正握著她的手。  
「我⋯⋯也是卡娜老師找上我。」艾莎緩緩開口，「她給了我這個機會，我很感謝她。」  
「那——那個德國女士有說什麼嗎？」  
艾莎沈默了幾秒，「沒有。」她說。  
安娜看著艾莎的側臉，在她的臉上，被厚重的憂傷給籠罩，無論如何都沒有辦法推開。  
「不管怎樣，現在我們在一起了，我不會再離開你了。」安娜在艾莎的耳邊低語，隨後便陷入深沉的夢鄉之中。  
艾莎聽著安娜的呼吸聲，她漸漸感到睏了，過沒多久，她也跟著睡著。  
那是許久以來第一次，一個沒有任何夢境騷擾的夜晚。


	22. Chapter 22

「我覺得DGSE的女士肯定氣得要死。」安娜捧著大碗公趴在實驗桌上，大口大口吃著牛奶燕麥。她的頭髮紮成馬尾，在做完今天的早晨訓練、沖了冷水澡後，臉頰上依然留著一大塊紅色印記，看起來怪滑稽。  
「我就跟你說芬尼女士其實很有能力的吧。」貝兒一邊敲打著鍵盤，一邊從點心盤裡拿起巧克力送進嘴裡。卡娜老師的紅色筆記本就擱在她的電腦旁邊。「而且你有沒有注意到她換衣服了？」  
「有！」安娜舉起湯匙在空中晃啊晃的，將牛奶灑得到處都是，她趕緊抽張衛生紙擦乾淨。「我覺得她穿現在這樣還不錯看，顏色沒那麼刺眼，搭配得也很有質感。」  
「是吧，能在神盾局做到高階探員的人，不可能會是只會搔首弄姿的花瓶。」  
「好啦好啦，我承認我以前對她的印象不太好。」安娜將臉埋在碗公裡，斜著眼偷偷盯著在一旁的艾莎。今天早上又發生了一起紫色火災事件，而艾莎正在統整資料，地上的結冰將她的椅子牢牢黏在地上，但艾莎似乎並沒有注意到。她非常專注在眼前的問題上。她看起來已經放棄了對藍色水晶的成分分析。  
貝兒聽到安娜的碎碎念時說：「她沒有放棄，新的物質分析儀送來時，她才把石頭丟進去試過，然而什麼結果都沒有。我想她肯定還在想辦法要找出答案。」

安娜看著艾莎的背影，她有一股強烈的衝動想從後面給她緊緊抱住。她回想起昨晚的情形，依然能感受到掌心上的溫度和艾莎呼吸時身體的起伏節奏。每當她一想起依偎在艾莎身邊的情形時，她便感到自己心跳加速。也因為這樣，她在訓練時想著這些事情時，被樂佩一拳打在鼻梁上。

「我想她不會介意你過去跟她搭話的。」貝兒看了眼安娜，又看了眼艾莎，她彎腰湊到安娜面前壓低聲音說。  
「她⋯⋯她在工作。」安娜又埋頭撈了幾口幾乎已經見底的牛奶，「我答應過不打擾你們工作的。」   
「那你可以問問她工作的事情，聽她談談她的進度。」安娜猶豫了一下，「我跟你保證，科學家都希望有一個人能聽他無聊的碎碎念。」於是安娜從位子上站起，慢慢走到艾莎的身邊。她正在仔細觀察地圖上一個港都。  
「嘿，艾莎。」安娜一出聲，艾莎立刻從電腦螢幕前抬頭看了她一眼，隨即轉身，帶著橡膠手套的手拉開身旁的抽屜，從裡頭拿出一個藥膏放在安娜面前，「這什麼？」  
「之前跟你說過的除疤膏，每天晚上洗好澡後擦在傷疤上，傷疤很快就會消失了。」  
「噢，謝謝。」安娜將除疤膏放進口袋，拉了張板凳坐下來，「是說查得如何？」她問，艾莎搖搖頭。  
「我還在尋找這三次事件的共同點。」艾莎說，又在筆記上唰唰寫下一堆資訊，「茉莉小姐很好心的提供了我一些當地研究員的報告資料，確實證明了我一開始的推論是對的，燃燒的介質是鉀，而他們同樣對於這點感到一頭霧水。」  
「所以你覺得引起火焰是和你一樣經過轉化的人的可能性有多少？」安娜搔了搔鼻頭，每當她開始思考這件事情，便感到自己的腦袋快要當機了。  
「90%，我已經想不到其他可能的原因，我也找不到太多這三個事件的共同點，我們有的資訊太少，但我想我可以嘗試看看。」  
「你的意思是你找到了一些資訊了？」  
「對。」艾莎將地圖縮小，安娜現在可以看出艾莎在觀察的港都，是位於義大利的一個海邊城市。「我昨天就一直在看著義大利，但當時我還沒想通為什麼，而今天就發生在菲烏米奇諾。這代表什麼？這代表我的潛意識一直在告訴我下次事件就是在義大利發生，可是我現在跟不上我的大腦，為什麼我會這樣覺得？一定是有什麼我沒注意到的線索。」艾莎突然有點生氣，一股腦把心底的困惑給吐了出來。  
安娜垂下視線，她知道自己幫不上任何忙，而對此感到無力。艾莎面前的紙張寫了滿滿的東西，她在上頭畫上了圈，又劃掉，然後又寫了更多新的資訊，不同的符號交疊，使得筆記變得更難以讓人理解。  
「水？」在艾莎的筆記正中央畫上大大的『水』字，並且用鉛筆多次圈了起來。那是安娜唯一能辨認出的字眼。  
「對，我唯一能找到的共同點。」艾莎低頭，愣了一下，開始低聲囁嚅著，似乎忘了安娜在她旁邊，「先是印度的拉賈斯坦邦，再來是拉馬迪、菲烏米奇諾。唯一的共同點就是這三個城市附近都有水。拉馬迪和拉賈斯坦邦旁邊都有河流，然後又都是在宗教衝突的城市。但菲烏米奇諾卻是在羅馬鄰近的小城鎮——」  
「也就是說，有某個人，他的能力是聚集鉀元素，並使之與水混合後產生爆炸？」安娜試著從她所知來做推論。  
「問題是，為什麼是鉀？單純聚集鉀元素並不是多方便的能力，除了大自然中並不存在純鉀，他還必須要從鉀化合物中提取鉀元素。再來，他還必須找到大量的水來引發劇烈反應。這樣難道不會太過複雜嗎？我總覺得這個轉化是有它的規則在的，單純聚集鉀元素到底能做什麼？」艾莎捏了捏眉心，她想不透這個問題。在她椅子底下的結冰往上攀到了坐墊。  
「那如果我們先假設他是擁有聚集鉀元素能力的人——畢竟這也是我們目前所知道的——那如果他要保持這個能力，他是不是應該要讓自己處在隨時能取得大量水的地方？我的意思是說，如果這樣想的話，有沒有可能先推算出他接著可能會前往的⋯⋯」安娜說到一半打住，突然覺得這個想法有點蠢。  
但沒想到艾莎卻接著說下去，「這是一個很好的出發點，我可以嘗試看看。依照它兩次出現的時間越來越接近來看，我猜測接下來會在兩天之內出現，問題是地點。哪裡？他們究竟會出現在哪裡？或許我可以找出一個大概的範圍，可以的話，我想要去蹲點，在事件發生時第一時間抵達現場。」艾莎又在紙上寫下『瑞士？德國？』然後將整個南歐的地圖擷取，丟到另一個軟體裡進行數據整理，電腦自動為她標示出了她需要的條件，「如果這個推論是對的，那麼他是一個相當令人感到恐怖的人，越快逮到他越好。」  
「為什麼？」  
「一般人如果知道自己會引起這樣的災害，應該會避開會促使他失控的原因。但這個人卻選擇將自己維持在能隨時發動能力的環境，這簡直就是刻意為之的恐怖攻擊，但我們卻不知道他是誰？為了什麼？」艾莎重新陷入沈思。安娜靜悄悄地離開了實驗室，決定不再打擾艾莎思考。

她來到停車場，阿克正在維修車子。平常他們出任務前，阿克都會花上兩天時間將車子從車頂到車底全部檢查一遍，好確認他們不會半路拋錨。而他現在正在休旅車底下幹活，只能看到露在車外的下半身，髒兮兮的褲子看得出來他有多拼命。  
「嘿。」安娜踢了阿克一腳，那雙腿顫抖了一下。  
「嘿，你來了！感謝你的三明治，真的是太好吃了！」阿克從車底探出頭，雙臂用力往外推，整個人從車底下滑了出來。  
「你喜歡就好，亞當有吃嗎？」  
「有喔！他吃了兩塊後就和尤金去找奧蘿拉了。」阿克坐起來，在他身體下是一塊在四個角落安裝了小輪子的木板，「你有得到消息了嗎？」阿克突然壓低聲音，安娜也蹲了下來。  
「我剛剛去看到貝兒正在查，好像已經查到了，但艾莎在旁邊，我不敢問。」安娜也壓低聲音說，然而整個停車場只有他們兩個。  
「所以你自己也一點頭緒也沒有嗎？關於你姊姊以前的事情。」阿克從亞當那裡聽來了昨天他們在查看資料夾時的事情，今天早上安娜為他們送三明治來時，三個人小小討論了一番。  
「我跟你說過了，沒有。我們從小就分開，所以我覺得其實我已經不了解艾莎了⋯⋯」安娜垂下頭，眼神中的光芒黯淡了不少，阿克看著安娜，不知道該做何反應，「不過，我們算是有小進步，所以我想她很快就會跟我說的。」她抬起頭，勉強扯出一個微笑。  
「你怎麼能那麼確定？」看著眼前這女孩的笑容，阿克感到有一點心疼。  
「因為她是我姊姊，就算現在的我們之間還有一道鴻溝，但她很快就會信任我，她會知道，我會一直陪在她身邊。」安娜說，但她心底並沒有她語氣中的篤定。

「下一個街區右轉！」樂佩將頭探出車窗外，驚險地和一輛公車擦身而過。  
「你坐好！我看得到，快把頭收回來，你這樣很危險！」尤金  
將方向盤轉到底的同時用力踩下煞車，車身往路口橫向飄移，在柏油路面上擦出火花。艾莎必須緊緊抓著扶手才不至於被甩到窗戶上。車身重新穩住後，她撿起掉在地上的盒子，從裡頭拿出一個耳機，並將盒子丟給樂佩。「到了。」尤金將車子停在一棟熊熊燃燒著紫色火焰的飯店大樓前，他從樂佩手中接過耳機，然後瞥見了一抹銀白的光掠過他的視線。  
「艾莎！」樂佩跳下車大喊，但已經來不及，艾莎的身影消失在聚集的人潮之中。  
「她在做什麼！」尤金也跟著跳下車，拉住打算跟上去的樂佩。「不要追，我們去後門。」  
「去後門做什⋯⋯喔！」樂佩立刻恍然大悟，跟著尤金穿過剛抵達現場的消防車，往另一頭小路奔去。

艾莎將頭髮紮成一條馬尾，奮力穿過擁擠的人群。她可以聽到人群中有個母親用著瑞士德語在哭喊著還困在火場的孩子的名字，但更多的是對眼前紫色火焰奇觀嘖嘖稱奇的人們。突然一陣爆裂聲將十二樓的玻璃炸碎往下掉下來，人群瞬間嚇得四處逃竄，艾莎趁隙直直往大開的玻璃門衝去，破碎玻璃落在腳邊，千鈞一髮之際躲過了巨大的玻璃碎片。路人忙著逃命掩護，似乎沒有人注意到她，這倒是為她減少不少麻煩。

她很快找到了寬敞的樓梯，加快步伐往上爬，一手捂著口鼻，漸漸深入火場。在煙霧瀰漫的樓層中，艾莎小心翼翼地摸索往前進。她試圖透過溫度來尋找火源，但神奇的是，周邊的溫度並沒有隨著她的移動繼續升高。相反地，溫度竟然在下降。  
這該死的能力。艾莎在心裡咒罵，看了眼在她身後留下的一道碎冰，她的能力在破壞珍貴的線索。  
她閉上眼，努力回想大門前的情景，竄出火苗的窗戶位子，大概距離大門的東側十五個窗戶左右。她需要路標，但瀰漫的煙霧遮擋住了所有的視線，她什麼都看不到，她看不到方向，也看不到路。  
艾莎看著陽光透過玻璃窗照亮的白霧。如果窗戶能打開，讓霧氣散發出去就好了，但現在許多飯店的玻璃窗都是封死死不能打開的。  
艾莎雙手交疊蓋住口鼻，在嗆鼻的煙霧中，她感覺到頭昏腦脹、意識開始模糊。她雙手緊緊握著，手套底下發出了一陣碎裂聲，細碎的冰晶從手套洞口掉了出來。艾莎看著腳邊的冰晶，那一刻雖然不太願意，但她知道她該怎麼做了。

她脫掉一隻手套蓋在鼻子上，光著的那隻手往前伸，一步步慢慢往前移動，周遭的熱氣被她的掌心給驅散，直到她觸碰到堅硬炙熱的牆壁。接著，冰涼的觸感從她的指尖開始往外流竄，霹啪聲不絕於耳，冰晶覆蓋上整面牆壁。就像是那些冰晶都是她的一部分一樣，她可以清楚感受到絨毛材質的壁紙，以及每一塊沾滿黑灰的窗戶玻璃。  
這是很新奇的體驗，艾莎忍不住讚嘆，自己的感知似乎變得敏感起來。她感覺到周邊溫度迅速下降，直到整個空間重新歸於平靜。艾莎皺起眉頭，手指緊緊攀住牆壁，整面牆猛然發出了巨大的爆裂聲，玻璃因為驟降的溫度而爆裂，與此同時，周邊的煙霧開始隨著風往外飛散。很快的，整個走廊變得清晰起來。  
艾莎站起身，空氣中瀰漫著各種材質被燃燒後的氣味。她愣愣地低頭看著裸露的手掌，一瞬間忘了自己在哪裡。她甩甩頭，趕緊將這份說不上的愉悅感拋到腦後，四處張望尋找方向。

她在樓梯邊的牆上找到了金屬鑄造成的標示，朝著東側走廊奔去，最後在第十五個窗口前停了下來。然而在那裡只剩下一片焦黑的房間，火不知道什麼時候熄了。  
艾莎小心翼翼地走進房間，大開的木門雖然被燒到只剩下一頭掛在門框上搖搖欲墜，但落在地上的門牌依稀能分辨出1222的房號。  
艾莎穿過房間，這間房間看起來不像是有人入住一樣。她挑出手機，時間是下午六點，晚餐時間多半已經入住了不少客人。接著在電視櫃旁找到了一袋燒黑的行李袋，裡頭裝了幾件簡單的衣物。艾莎將衣物一件件攤開，從版型來看推測屬於一名男子與小孩的。到底是什麼樣的人會帶著小孩縱火？想到這裡，艾莎忍不住打了個冷顫。  
她放下了行李袋，打開浴室門，浴室除了從門縫洩漏進去的煙灰以外，可說是相當乾淨，完全沒有被使用過的痕跡。她檢查了下水龍頭以及洗手台，看起來就像剛給人打掃過一樣，沒有使用過水的跡象。馬桶也看起來非常乾淨，她掀開馬桶蓋，幾粒塵埃掉進乾淨的水裡，除此之外，完全看不到任何髒污。  
艾莎回到房間，她走到破掉的窗戶邊，底下是屬於飯店的中庭，房間內的地板則找不到任何一塊窗戶的碎片。  
在艾莎想要更深入檢查時，她聽到口袋傳來一陣吵雜聲。她伸手到口袋裡檢查，是剛才隨手塞進口袋的耳機，正在發出惱人的雜音。艾莎才剛將耳機戴上，另一頭就傳來尤金不斷呼喊的聲音。  
「呼叫艾洛德探員，請回答。」尤金的聲音聽起來有點喘，艾莎按下開關，回應了尤金，「艾莎，你怎麼自己一個人就這樣跑進去了？」  
「這不是重點，我想我發現了一些頭緒。」艾莎打斷了尤金，對方沈默了片刻。  
「好吧，但你最好趕緊離開，我剛剛看到消防員已經帶著裝備上樓了，我這裡也有一些事情要告訴你。」  
「好的。」說完，艾莎將四周簡單拍了些照片後，準備離開前低頭看了眼行李袋，二話不說揹上行李袋離開。


End file.
